Kakashi Hinata chapters
by the real honey senpai
Summary: hatake kakashi has been looking after hyuga hinata for ten years ever since she was condemed from the hyuga clan, she is now 20 and kakashi is 30 they develop feelings for each other and being exploring there relationship.
1. Chapter one, 1

**Authors notes: hey guys :D well this is my first time writing a story and a fanfic so i decided to write this i don't know what you will think of it as i said its my first time**

**the first chapter is split into two as i wonted you to see the beginning of the story from both sides and to introduce you to the way that kakashi and hinata come across in this story alltho i have tryed to keep the characters close to the Naruto version. i hope you like it (kakashi's and hinata's relationship will develop further on in the story so don't expect to see any romance between them in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hinata chapters<p>

**Chapter 1.1** (Kakashi)

He was woke by a genital tap on the door "k-Kakashi-san" said a quiet voice "A-Are you a-awake breakfast is ready"

'_Ah Hinata' _Kakashi thought, Hinata had knocked on his bedroom door to wake him for breakfast _'what has she made today'_ he wondered before replaying to the girl behind the door "Hai, Hinata-san ill be out in a minuet, why don't you start without me"

"O-Ok Kakashi-san" she said before turning and walking back to the kitchen.

He'd walked to his draws, pulling his mask over his head to cover his face, dug out his usual ware, black pants and a black top, stepping out of his night ware, he through them on. Then he picked up his forehead protector and headed out of his room dawn the corridor to the kitchen. As he walked in he saw Hinata her blue hair pined back leaving a few strands falling down the side of her face, her lilac Hyuuga eyes looking inattentively at him as she sat there waiting for him to join her,

"You know Hinata-san" he said wile tying his forehead protector around the back of his head and slipping it over his left eye, "you could have started without me"

She came back to the present moment,

"O n-no Kakashi-san that would be r-rude" she blushed "I-I like the c-company"

'_She's so cute when she blushes'_ Kakashi thought as he watched the blush fade from her face,

"Well I have to agree Hinata-san you are very good company to have breakfast with too" he smiled. Just as the blush on Hinata's face was fading it returned brighter than before,

"D-Doumo K-Kakashi-san" she stuttered out and dug into her Miso-soup.

She had prepared steamed rice, miso-soup, natto (fermented soya beans), nori (dried sea weed), tamagoyaki (rolled omelette), broiled fish and tsukemono (pickles). Kakashi looked at all the food and decided that he'd have all of it, he loved Hinata's cooking and, always encouraged her to try out new dishes, if he could he'd have eaten his share and hers however he left enough for her, and when she had done with a dish Kakashi would ask her if he could have the rest and she would blush and simply say,

"H-Hai Kakashi-san I'm done" and pass him the plate.

After they'd finished breakfast Kakashi would help Hinata do the dishes, he took a towel and he dried and put the dishes away and she washed. When they had done that Hinata would say

"O-ok then am going now Kakashi-san I've prepared a b-bento for you if you need it i-if not just leave it in the fridge" she turned and walked to the door carrying her bento box and said before she left "S-See you later K-Kakashi-san"

"See ya Hinata-san tell Kurenai-san I said hi" Kakashi replayed before she went out of the door

He when back to his room picked up his weapons pouch from the top of his draws and his jounin vets that was hanging from the post of his bed and shrugged it on before attached the weapons pouch to his right side and jumped out of is window. He could see Hinata walk out their building when he shouted,

"Good luck Hanta-san" she looked up to see him standing on the roof where he stud every morning and shouted to her,

"y-you too K-Kakashi-san" she smiled, blushed and then ran towards the village centre.

'_She's so cute"_ Kakashi thought to himself. Jumping dawn from his roof he took his book out of his weapons pouch and began to read giggled at one of Jiraiya-sama's erotic lines of the first Icha Icha series (Icha Icha Paradise), and set off walking through the village.

As he walked to the manorial stone he began to think about the day he had found Hinata there. It was ten years age he'd come back form a two week mission and was heading there to greet Abito his former comrade who had died in one of there missions, he'd always come to the memorial stone before he went on missions and when he came back before reporting to the Hokage. He remembered every single part of it;

_It was raining and cold he'd got to the top of the hill when he saw her there lying on the ground shivering. He'd run towards her putting his vet over her to try to keep her warm._

"_Hyuuga-san" he said sitting her up so he could see her face. 'Is she crying' he thought, he couldn't tell but he was shore she was._

"_Otosan__" she whispered as she touched the mask that covered Kakashi's cheek, Kakashi's hart sank._

_Hinata was having trouble at home with her farther__ Hyuuga Hiashi__, she was the heiress of the Hyuuga family and her farther expected her to be an exceptional ninja to protect the clan, trouble was Hinata was having difficulty and her progress was slow, so her father was slowly giving up on Hinata and began concentrating on Hinata's little sister __Hyuuga Hanabi. Everyone new what her father thought of Hinata and so did Kakashi. _

"_No Hyuuga-san its Kakashi-san" he replied and he heard her whimper. _

_He'd always watched over Hinata when he was in the village ever since he was given a mission to protect her as the Heiress, he felt her body shake so he picked her up and carried her back to his apartment. _

_Laying her on the couch he went and fetched some spare blankets he'd kept in a wooden box in his spare room, he shook them out as they had been there for so long they had collected a lot of dust, when they where dust free Kakashi put them over her. He placed a spare shirt and some pants on the table next to her, made some hand signs and said "__Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"__ out of nowhere a clone of Kakashi appeared he turned and faced his clone and said, _

"_when she wakes up tell her to put them on" he pointed to the set of cloths on the table "I will be back shortly I wont be gone too long so look after her" his clone nodded and Kakashi jumped out of the window. _

_He'd gone to the Hokage and asked for her to give Hinata a place of her own but she said there was nothing she could do, he couldn't ask the Hyuuga branch family because they wouldn't let a member of the main family live with them by choice. So he had the job of looking after Hinata until she was responsible enough to look after herself. So Hinata had taken the spare room in Kakashi's apartment, he'd tried to give her his room as it was bigger but she got upset so Kakashi moved her in to the small room. _

_She was ten and he was twenty. It was difficult bringing up someone that needed you to be around and he hated leaving her when he had to go on missions but she had learnt how to cope, Kurenai would always make shore she was ok and would take her when he had to go on longer missions which wasn't very often as the Hokage knew he had responsibilities and he really didn't mind her company she always amused him. And things changed as she became older she was more responsible and he felt better about leaving her on her own knowing she would be ok._

'_Am so gomennasai Hinata-san_' he thought. Kakashi had reached the top of the hill and was now looking at the memorial stone.

"Yo Abito" he smiled and waved he stood there and thought about how his friend would have greeted him. Putting his book into his weapons pouch he spoke again

"I suppose you won't to know what I have been up to" he looked dawn at the stone and the name that was engraved on it,

"well I can't really say I've been doing much the Hokage has given me two weeks off and I have had too much time on my hand's which you would know that's not good for me" he chuckled at his words,

"Except from taking care of Hinata-san there hasn't been much to do" he said to the stone. He looked up and he could see the roof tops of Konoha.

'_It's more like Hinata's looking after me'_ he thought to himself as he didn't want to admit it to his comrade. He caught site of the Hokage's mansion and said "well I best be getting off the Hokage asked me to report in today" with that he made a hand signal and disappeared leaving falling leaves behind him.

As he walked out of the Hokage tower he had herd a group of ninja training, he looked to his right and there was Kurenai and her heavily pregnant torso, Kiba and Akamaru and Shino and Hinata. He walked towards them,

"Hey Kakashi-san" Kurenai had seen him and had now turned away from her former students to face Kakashi,

"What are you doing hear I thought I wouldn't see you today as you told Hinata-san to say hi to me"

"Yo Kurenai-san" was all that came out of Kakashi's mouth.

He looked up form his book to see Hinata sparing with Kiba, they where practising there taijutsu and Hinata was holding her own against her team mate.

"She's improved so much Kakashi-san" Kurenai said, she was now facing her former team and was looking at Hinata with a glisten of hope in her eye.

"Hai, she is a grate student to teach, her progress might be slow but she is much stronger than any of the rookie nine" Kakashi had said wiliest sitting dawn next to Kurenai,

"Do you think there is any hope" Kurenai was looking at Kakashi's side profile of his masked face with a questioning look on her face.

"Maybe I don't know" Kakashi had now closed his book and placed it in his weapons pouch and looked on at Hinata before continuing "but her farther hasn't taken much notice of her since she was condemned from the hyuuga house"

Kurenai had seen it in his eye she new he always carried the burden of the day he'd found Hinata she was in a terrible state and she new he would always remember the image of her face. Kurenai had helped Kakashi out with Hinata as she always thought of her as her own daughter. They both sat there watching them as they trained.

When they had done all three walked over to them and sat dawn in front of them,

"Hay Kakashi-san" Kiba and Shino said at the same time as Hinata giggled,

"Yo Kiba-san Shino-san…. Hinata-san" he turned to Akamaru patted him on the head and said "Akamaru" Akamaru baked and nudged Kakashi's hand.

"Hey Kakashi-san did you bring your bento" Hinata asked, Kakashi thought back for a moment _'dam I left in on the counter'_ he looked back at Hinata and said,

"Ah Hinata-san the bento you made for me unfortunately it's still at the apartment" he smiled at her.

"O-O w-well would you like some o-of mine Kakashi-san" she held her bento up for him.

"O no tha-" he was cut off by the sound of his stomach _graa_ they all laughed,

"Well that's my que to say yes then Hinata-san" smiling he took a peace of rolled omelette with her chopsticks quickly pulling his mask dawn and popping it in his mouth and replacing his mask before anyone had the chance to see his face. Hinata had ended up sharing her bento with him and he was careful no to eat it all her cooking was so divine.

When they had finished they all sat around talking about their jutsu and different ways to improve them. After a wile Shino, Kiba and Akamaru had left to go home and Hinata and Kakashi had walked Kurenai home.

"Doumo Hinata-san and Kakashi-san for walking me home take care" she kissed Hinata on the forehead and gave Kakashi a friendly hung and whispered into his ear _"you are an excellent Shinobi and a grate roll model... she looks up to you, take care of her Kakashi"_ with that Kurenai said bye and went into her house and Kakashi and Hinata headed for there apartment.

"What did Kurenai sensei say to you back then" Hinata look up into Kakashi's eye,

'_Dam she picked up on that'_ he cranked his face "o err….."

Hinata saw Kakashi was struggling,

"Never mind Kakashi-san if it's not important is doesn't matter, let's just get back home" she said and saw him let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: so what do you think so far i know its not very imaginative but i thought i did ok i don't wont to be big headed and say my work it grate because i know that there are a lot of mistakes in there and maybe you think the story is not so grate so i would like it if you please revue it thank you :D i would really appreciate it :D<strong>

**hope you liked it :D hinata is up next xx **


	2. Chapter one, 2

**A/N: hey guys thanks for the reviews i apologies for the spelling mistakes however spelling isn't my strongest point :D lol any hoo i hope you enjoy the next part of the story this is Hinata's side i know it's longer than kakashi's but i supose Hinata is easy to write about lol ok i hope you enjoy :D sorry if you had to wait so long for an update and once again thank you for your revues :D enjoy :D**

**XX**

****Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto.****

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hinata chapters<p>

**Chapter 1.2** (Hinata)

She was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She had gotten up and dressed into her shinobi uniform at six am to prepare it. She love cooking and especially if it was for him, it was her way of saying thank you for all his hard work over the many years he had taken care of her when her family had disowned her, and besides he didn't really know how to cook but he'd tried and then most days they just ended up eating out anyway.

She had put up with eating out for two long years so began to cook for the both of them from the age of twelve, she wasn't a grate hand at cooking at the start but at least it was better than what he had made.

She dished the food onto plates and set the table for two, she took off her apron she had worn to protect her cloths from becoming stained and walked to his bedroom door.

'_Will he be up yet'_ she though and looked at the clock on the wall of the corridor seven o'clock _'yes hell be getting up at this time'_

With a genital knock on his door she said in a quiet tone "k-Kakashi-san… A-Are you a-awake breakfast is ready"

She waited for him to reply _'he should be awake he always gets up at this time unless he's sick'_ she wondered and was about to knock on his door again when he replied from behind the door,

"Hai Hinata-san ill be out in a minuet why don't you start without me"

'_He always says that'_ she thought with a smile on her face, she never had started eating before Kakashi when she was cooking as she thought it was rude and didn't like eating the food that they would share before he had chance to decide what he wanted,

"O-Ok Kakashi-san" she said before turning to walk back to the kitchen, she knew he wouldn't be long so there was no chance of the food becoming cold.

She was staring at the door not really in the present moment thinking of how much burden she had been to Kakashi since he had taken her into his home.

'_If I wasn't such a failure my father wouldn't have given up on me and Kakashi-san would have never had to spend ten years of his life looking after me' _she sighed

She hated being such a burden to Kakashi, he could never go on missions longer than two weeks because she was loo young to be left alone, and when she made him take some longer missions, thinking that it would make her feel better, she was a burden to Kurenai, as she used to look after Hinata when Kakashi was away longer.

'_I owe them so much, they have never asked me to do anything they should just treat me like the worthless shinobi I am'_ she though to her self.

Just then Kakashi walked in and she just about caught what he said,

"- … you could have started without me"

She looked up at him he had just finished tying his head band around his head and was slipping it over his left eye.

"O n-no Kakashi-san that would be r-rude" she could feel the blush on her face and continued "I-I like the c-company"

She was looking at Kakashi and could see a smile in his eye.

"Well I have to agree Hinata-san you are very good company to have breakfast with too" Kakashi replied.

The blush on Hinata's face had faded and now it had burned brighter on her cheeks,

"D-Doumo K-Kakashi-san" she stuttered, she looked down at her miso-soup and began eating.

After she and Kakashi had finished she began washing the dishes and Kakashi grabbed a towel to dry. She was thinking about her earlier thoughts just before Kakashi had walk in.

'_How can I show Kakashi I truly am grateful for what he has done for me' _she thought as she had just finished washing the last dish, she handed it to Kakashi who dried and put it away. She rinsed the skink dried her hand then turned to Kakashi and said,

"O-ok then am going now Kakashi-san I've prepared a b-bento for you if you need it i-if not just leave it in the fridge" she turned and walk to the door, as she stepped out she continued "S-See you later K-Kakashi-san"

Before she was out of the door she heard his reply,

"See ya Hinata-san tell Kurenai-san I said hi"

'_I will'_ she thought to her self. As she went out the door, down the steps of there building and out of the door that lead to their apartments, when she was on the street she hard Kakashi shout

"Good luck Hanta-san"

'_He's so funny he says that every morning I'd swear he's trying to embarrass me'_ she though, felling the blush appear on her face. She looked up to see that he was standing on the roof where he always stud in the morning to shout to her.

'_Why doesn't he just use the door' _she questioned her self, then she realised that she had never actually seen him use the door to their apartment in all the time she had live with Kakashi,

'_So Kakashi'_ Hinata thought to her self before replying,

"Y-You too K-Kakashi-san"

She then ran off toward the village centre.

When she was in the centre she began thinking to her self again,

'_I wonder what we're training today'_ she grimiesed at the idea of showing her comrades Shino and Kiba her nin-justu as she was not as good as them.

'_I hope we train tai-jutsu today I relay don't want to make a fool of my self again'_ she thought to her self.

Her tai-jutsu had come on a lot and she had noticed and over the years that she was living with Kakashi, with his help, so had her nin-jutsu but she couldn't see that because she always put her self dawn however when she was training tai-jutsu she always felt better with her self.

Just then she heard some one shouting her name,

"Hinata!"

She looked up to see Naruto looking at her and waving with a smile on his face, next to him was Sakura, she was also looking at her with a smile.

'_Its Naruto-san'_ she thought with a blush appearing on her face, she had a crush on Naruto ever since she had started the academy, she always admired his strength and courage to never give up, and would enjoy watching him when ever she could, she wanted to be like Naruto, wonted to be strong to have as much courage as he so she could finally tell him how she felt about him.

'_That will never happen…. He's too interested in Sakura-san to even notice me' _she sighed as she thought of this.

She then walked over to where Naruto and Sakura where.

"H-Hay Naruto-san and S-Sakura-san" she said as she smiled at them both with her blush turning brighter when she looked at Naruto.

"Hey Hinata-san what are you doing today" Naruto asked as if he was planning to ask her to hang out with him.

"Errm… I-I am actually m-meeting Shino and Kiba to t-train with them today" she strutted.

"O ok…." Naruto said wile scratching the back of his head. He looked at Hinata again with a smirk on his face.

"Errm… N-Naruto-san" she said looking embarrassed.

"O sorry Hinata-san I was just wondering…" he trailed off before he said "Hay Hinata-san you've been living with Kakashi-sensei for a long time now right" Naruto asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Y-Yes Naruto-san" she said wondering what he was getting at,

"Well…." He paused still scratching the back of his head "haven't you ever seen what's under his mask"

'_What is he on about way would I know what Kakashi-san's face looks like, I mean yes I live with him and all but they have seen how Kakashi acts when it comes to his mask, he never takes it off'_ she thought, then she realised that Naruto and Sakura had tried to find out what was underneath Kakashi's mask when Sasuke was in there team.

"N-No actually N-Naruto I haven't" she said trying not to let out her small giggle.

"Wouldn't you like to know what's under there" Sakura said she had now come forward and stud just a little closer than Naruto as she said this with a glint in her eye and her hands on her cheeks.

"Well…. N-No actually" regretting it immediately as Sakura now looked at her with disappointment spreading across her face so Hinata felt she had to explain,

"Y-You see K-Kakashi-san is a very privet guy and h-he's done so much for me already I-I wouldn't dream of asking him t-to show me his face I mean i-i'm not saying I haven't wondered what c-could be under his mask" she then heard Naruto giggle quietly, he came up closer to her to whisper in her ear,

'_Too close too close' _she thought as she let out a little eep,

"_Fish lips_" Naruto whispered in her ear.

A sudden flash of Kakashi's face popped into her mind he was pulling dawn his mask very slowly, she had drawn her attention to the crease of the mask where his lips would be, as she saw the mask slid over his lips they began to spring out of the material and bounce where they hung it looked almost cartoon like and every time Kakashi spoke to her in her day dream they jiggled and made his voice sound like it was muffled by water, it looked sound ridiculous.

'_No Hinata get a grip of your self Kakashi wouldn't have fish lips' _she thought to herself _'would he…..'_

She shook her head and then looked back at Naruto who had now stepped away from her,

"N-Naruto-san you used that on S-Sasuke-san it won't work on m-me" she said as she was still thinking of the ridiculous picture that she had seen in her mind, she was now beginning to wonder even more at what was underneath Kakashi's mask, she pushed it to the back of her mind and turned her attention back to the both of them.

"Aww and I was hoping you would be our spy too" he said with a sigh.

"A-Am sorry N-Naruto-san but I really h-have to hurry and meet S-Shino-san and Kiba-san they will be w-wondering where I got to" she said to him and then turned to Sakura and said,

"G-Good bye S-Sakura-san" and then to Naruto,

"G-Good bye N-Naruto-san" and ran towards the training grounds next to the Hokage tower.

As she walked up to the training grounds she saw Shino and Kiba where sparring, Akamaru was laying at the side of the training grounds asleep.

_They have improved since we practiced last'_ she thought as she walked up to them,

"H-Hay Shino-san Kiba-san" she said as she waved at them.

Kiba was just about to land a drop kick on to Shino when they both heard Hinata's voice, Shino turned his head towards Hinata not paying attention to Kiba as he landed his kick to Shino's shoulder which had sent Shino falling flat on his face just as he was a bout to wave at Hinata, she laughed so hard that she had to clutch her sides in order to stop herself from falling to the ground in agony.

"Hello Hinata-san" Kiba said he was still laughing and was really happy to see her.

"Hey" Shino said in a smooth tone, dusting off the dirt from his jacket.

"Dude you could have stopped" Shino said to Kiba, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ya but it wouldn't have been funny…" Kiba smiled at him and patted him on his shoulder "and besides how do you expect me to stop in mid attack" he looked at Hinata and winked at her with his face turned away from Shino so he couldn't see.

Changing the subject "Where've you been Hinata-san" Kiba said as he walked up to her, flowed by Shino, and give her a hug and ruffled her hair.

"O-O I ran into N-Naruto-san on the way" she said as she hugged Kiba back and straightened out her hair when they broke there huge. She hadn't seen the two of them since their last mission together, Kiba and Shino had gone on a mission together, and she had to say in the village because she was still recovering from her last mission.

"That knuckle head" Kiba laughed toughing his hands up in the air.

Kiba and Shino where like brothers to her, they had always looked after her when her farther condemned her and Kiba and Shino was her sholeder to cry on when her farther wouldn't even acknowledge her.

When he walked past her on the street or when the Hokage has made her chuunin, Kiba and Shino where the only ones that knew exactly how she felt when her farther didn't show any interest in her, not even Kakashi knew how she felt because she would always hid it from him as she didn't wont him to hurt over her anymore than he already did.

She new he blamed himself whenever anything bad happened to her and would always carry it as he was to blame, she felt awful for putting her friends in so much pain,

'_They don't need me being a burden to them'_ she thought and then turned to Shino who was about to take Hinata into his arms and tell her to stop putting herself dawn, he always new when she was mentally putting her self dawn, he could tell by the look on her face, before Hinata said,

"S-So what are we t-training today" she said, making Shino stop mid step.

"Tai-jutsu…." Shino said scratching his head. "That should suit you quiet well Hinata-san….. However I think ill sit the first round out" he said with a smile on his face. Hinata knew he was still a little annoyed at the fact that Kiba had landed a drop kick on him and that from it he'd been laying face flat in the dirt.

"Ok S-Shino-san… Kiba-san l-lest start" she looked up at Kiba who was standing next to her and Shino had gone to sit at the side of the training grounds next to Akamaru, he petted him as he watched Kiba and Hinata spar.

Hinata took her stance, legs apart one front of the other in a diagonal way, she liked this stance as it allowed her to move back swiftly if she felt threatened and also it allowed her lean on her one foot and swipe her opponents legs from under there feet if they where too close, with one hand at the side of her weapons pouch and the other pushed out in front of her she was ready for Kiba to attack.

Kiba had walked a few yards away from her he made a hand seal so she couldn't see and he turned and smirking at her and disappeared with a poof. Hinata gasped,

'_It was a shadow clone…. But when'_ she thought to her self, activating her byakugan and concentrating her chakra to her eyes, she began looking among the trees to find any sign of Kiba hiding among them.

'_I can't find him where could he be'_ she was still in her stance, she hared a rustle behind her, she deactivated her byakugan and then concentrated her chakra to her ears, something Kakashi had taught her when he had trained her in his spire time, leistering for any movement, a bush rustling, a branch creaking as it bent and then the movement of cloths agenised a body.

'_Behind me'_ she thought _'so he's using my byakugan's blind spot'_ not giving that she had guest what he was up to she stood in her stance listening and waiting for him to move. _'Now!'_ she shouted in her head as she heard the scuff of his shoe and the rustle of a bush.

She could see his shadow on the ground under her, she waited watching it as it got bigger, just when she thought the shadow was big enough she leaned forward onto her front leg bringing her hind one up towards his chest it made contact, hurling him across the court.

Returning to an upright position, she turned her head to Shino, who was smirking at her and said,

"That ones for him drop kicking you" she giggled and turn her attention back to Kiba.

He was now picking him self back up off the ground and shuck out his body.

"Dam Hinata-san how did you know where and when I was going to attack" he was stretching his arms and legs.

"Y-Your movements are e-easy to r-read" she said teasing him, but of course she hadn't said it because he actually had been easy to read in fact he hadn't as she'd fallen for a shadow clone and then she had to find him just by listening for his movements, she said it because she new it would make him work harder at concealing his presence, they all did this to help each other improve themselves it was a suttle was of saying you need to improve even if they didn't they all made shore that one another would keep on top of there training even if they had gotten something dawn to a T.

Kiba Shrugged and said

"Ok but get ready for my next move"

"Hai" Hinata grinned and took her stance again. This time he charged at her and took a kunai out of his pouch and swiped it at Hinata, she ducked and shifted her weight on one leg and swiped at his legs with the other wile reaching into her pouch and came out with her own kunai which she swiped out in front of her, making Kiba jump back and block her attack with the clashing sounds of the Kunai.

They spared like this Hinata barley moving from her spot wile Kiba danced around her trying to land an attack on her, once Kiba had finally made her move she then began to advance on him blocking his attack's and ending there sparing session, her standing behind Kiba with her kunai held to his neck.

"You're finished" she declared with a giggle. This was something she had picked up from Kakashi and she'd said it without stuttering because she was always in the moment in battle she was like a natural.

"Wow Hinata-san that was amazing you've improved so much" Kiba said turning as she dropped her kunai and he ruffled her hair, she blushed and then knocked Kiba's hand from her head.

Shino walked over "Yo am up now" he said turning to Hinata and taking his stance, he had shuriken in is hand and held them to his side so Hinata couldn't see them.

"All right buddy but don't think ya can beat Hinata-san with just those" Kiba said smiling so that Hinata couldn't hear and looking dawn at Shino's hand. Shino grunted in response and Kiba walked away towards Akamaru.

Hinata took her stance and waited for Shino to attack, he threw his shuriken at her, waiting for them to just reach her so she would be distracted by them, and he ran towards her. She saw the shuriken flaying towards her, she made hand signs as Shino ran towards her, just as he was close enough to her one his shuriken hit her and she disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving a log to fall in her place.

"Hu" Shino muttered, then he heard Hinata behind him as she was about to sweep his legs from underneath him he jumped and spun to deliver a kick to her side and she dodged it just in time and skidding back.

"W-Wow Shino you n-nearly had me t-there" she went back into her stance and Shino charged at her again, this time trying to deliver a punch to her left shoulder. She ducked to his right and she could she his weapons pouch next to her face, quickly and gently she dipped her hand into his bag and pulled out a kunai, she then flipped around to his back stood up and held his kunai to his neck.

"Taken dawn by your own kunai….. Don't ever let your enemy get near your pouch" she chuckled and handed him is kunai before giving him a hug. Shino was so shocked he couldn't form his words "I… er…. em"

"Told ya Shino ya can't beat her" Kiba teased as he waked up to them. They all heard a voice over by the bench near the training grounds.

"Good work you guys" Kurenai-sensei wave at them with a smile on her face.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata all said "Hay Kurenai-sensei" with Hinata stuttering, they waved back.

They all walked over to her as she sat down on the bench

"What are you doing hear Kunenai-sensei" Kiba said as he walked towards her.

"I just came to see my former team train" she said with a smile on her face.

Hinata sat dawn next to Kunenai and said "H-How are you we have m-missed you so much…. O-O and Kakashi-san said hi"

Kurenai rapped her hands around Hinata and pulled her into a hug, Hinata was pressed against Kurenai's bulging torso and had rapped her hands around her,

"I'm fine Hinata-san and I've missed you all too and I hope he's looking after you Hinata-san" Kurenai said as she pushed Hinata up to look at her,

"You have improved in your training a lot Hinata-san well done" Hinata blushed at Kurenai's compliment and then she heard Kiba said "Round two Hinata-san"

"Hai" she said and all three walking back into the training grounds weaving back at Kurenai and Hinata went back to her stance again.

Hinata had beaten Kiba again and all three agreed they'd done enough training for one day so started walking towards the bench where Kurenai was sitting with Akamaru at Kiba's side. To Hinata's surprise Kakashi was sitting there.

'_I wasn't expecting to see Kakashi-san hear today'_ she thought as she heard Shino and Kiba say at the same time,

"Hay Kakashi-san" Hinata giggled.

"Yo Kiba-san Shino-san…. Hinata-san" he turned to Akamaru patted him on the head and said "Akamaru" Akamaru baked and nudged Kakashi's hand. Hinata thought it was funny how Kakashi always acted around dogs, she had even seen him once with his own Nin dogs, when he though no one was around he'd summon pakkun the pug nin dog and stood there cuddling him and stroking him and repeating "your soo cute your soo cute" in a voice you talked to babies wile pakkun would be shouting death threats at Kakashi demanding he put him dawn.

Hinata thought this was hilarious and new she would you it agenised him someday but she didn't quite know when the right time was. Then she replied to Kakashi "H-Hey Kakashi-san did you b-bring your b-bento"

She could see Kakashi thinking so just waited for him to reply.

"Ah Hinata-san the bento you made for me unfortunately it's still at the apartment" he smiled at her.

"O-O w-well would you like some o-of mine Kakashi-san" she held her bento up for him.

He was about to protest and he was cut off by the sound of his stomach rumbling, they all laughed and then Kakashi replied

"Well that's my que to say yes then Hinata-san" she smiled as he took a peace of rolled omelette with her chopsticks quickly pulling his mask dawn and popping it in his mouth and replacing his mask before anyone had the chance to see his face. So she shared her bento with him.

They had finished eating and where now talking about there jutsu and different ways to improve it. Hinata wasn't really into the conversation but she didn't show it occasionally saying yes or no to the right questions and avoiding any about her jutsu so she didn't have to tell them she was failing.

After a wile Shino, Kiba and Akamaru had left to go home and Hinata and Kakashi had walked Kurenai home. When they reached Kurenai's apartment she said

"Doumo Hinata-san and Kakashi-san for walking me home take care" and kissed Hinata on the forehead and gave Kakashi a friendly hung and whispered into his ear _"You are an excellent Shinobi and a grate roll model... she looks up to you, take care of her Kakashi"_ with that Kurenai said bye and went into her house and Kakashi and Hinata headed for their apartment.

Hinata was curious as to what her former sensei had whispered in Kakashi's ear,

'_Are they dating'_ she thought _'No they can't be Kakashi-san isn't Kurenai-sensei's type and besides its only a few months since Asuma passed'_ so she decided to ask him her self,

"W-What did Kurenai-sensei s-say to you back t-then" Hinata look up into Kakashi's eye,

He paused for a moment and Hinata new he was thinking. He was taking longer to reply and she could see he was struggling to answer,

"N-Never mind Kakashi-san i-if it's not important is doesn't matter, l-let's just get back h-home" she said and saw him let out a sigh of relief.

'_Ill ask him later'_ she thought as they walked towards their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so how did you like it or dislike it lol i know its not as good as many of the other stories on her lol anyhoo i enjoyed writing hinats side as i had so much more to play with lol and i am sorry if i got it wrong with Sasuke and the hole thing with Naruto getting him to see whats under Kakashi's mask :D  
><strong>

**rite well look out for the next chapter i wont tell you what to exspect because id like to leave you guessing lol **

**so please review and tell me what you think so far**

**XX**


	3. chapter two, 1

**ok guys this is the second chapter, i know i said each chapter was't going to split up the chapters but this chapter is too long to put in one yd be reading for ever lol **

**any how thank you soooo much for your revues, they are much appreciated, again i appologise for any spelling mistakes :( but i tried to corect and spell it to my best ability :)**

**any how i hope you like it :D (o and when you read Hinata's prov remember she is in two minds in her condition) right i'll let you read :D enjoy and if you did please tell me and if you didnt please tell me :D **

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hinata chapters<p>

**Chapter 2.1 **(the mission)

Two weeks have passed and the two weeks that the Hokage gave Kakashi off were now up, and now he's been given a new mission for two weeks. Hinata however had been doing small missions on her own during kakashi's time off, some of them were as simple as looking after a few of the children in the academy, Iruka, her forma sensie when she was in the academy 10 years ago, had occasionally asked her to teach the new academy students some tie-jutsu as a few of the Jonin had recommended her, she had also gone on missions that took her out of the village, however these where just errands for Tsunade the fifth Hokage. And now she had been given a mission for one month and she would be accompanied by her former team mates Kiba and Shino.

As usual before Kakashi or Hinata went on a mission no matter how long it was or how dangerous it was they would go out for dango before their missions, however this was the first time that Kakashi and Hinata had been given a mission that had them leaving on the same day.

They where sitting at the kotatsu near the door of the teahouse, Hinata looking at the menu, studying it and Kakashi still reading his Icha Icha series. They were both interrupted when they heard a voice ask,

"Excuse me sir and madam are you ready to order now."

Kakashi closed his book and put it into his weapons pouch and looked up at the waiter with his one uncovered eye as if to say, 'excuse me what did you say.'

"H-Hai…. Were r-ready to o-order." Hinata said not shore that Kakashi really was ready, 'he hasn't even looked at the menu yet' she thought, Kakashi looked at Hinata and smiled well she could see a smile in his eye however she couldn't actually see his real smile because of his mask, _'what does he have under there,'_ she began to mentally question as she remembered two weeks back when she had bumped into Naturto and he'd tried to get her to spy on Kakashi by making her imagine Kakashi with fish lips so that she would be intrigued.

'_No Hinata stop It, now's not the time for that.'_ she thought as a blush appeared on her face and the waiter asked what they wanted.

"G-Greenteaands-sweetenedd-dango" she blurted out trying to hide the laughter that the image from two weeks ago had made her feel, she looked up at the waiter and then at Kakashi they were both looking at her with a curious look on their face's, well on the waiters, Kakashi's was there in his eye, she blushed deeper and began to twiddle her fingers.

'_What's got Hinata so edgy today, could it be the mission?'_ Kakashi mustered in his mind wile he looked at her curiosity washing over him.

"Hai… I'll have green tea and unsweetened dango please." he said and looked up at the waiter who gave a small bow and replied,

"Hai… your order will be served shortly." Hinata made a small bow with her head to the waiter before she left and looked back down at the menu again, folding it she slid it to one side.

"Hinata-chan!" she looked up to see Kakashi looking at her.

"H-Hai," she muttered placing her hands on her lap.

"Are you ok?" he said looking at her with worry in his eye.

"H-Hai… w-what makes you say that K-Kakashi-kun?" she said looking him directly in the eye and then blushing because of the eye contact.

"Well I simply ask Hinata-chan because it's your first long mission since Kurenai-chan was dismissed from being your sensei." he had now leaned forward to get a better look at her to make shore he caught any emotion that was about to cross her face.

Hinata was confused, she was ok with the mission and was even happy that she'd be teaming up with Shino and Kiba, so she new she would work well in the squad.

"K-Kakashi-kun… I-I'm fine really am o-ok with this m-mission." she placed her hand on his and leaned in closer to show him that she really was ok.

"Are you shore your ok Hinata-chan? its not too late to assign someone else-" he was cut off, by her holding her hand up to stop him from talking any further and she said,

"Kakashi-kun… its ok am fine and besides I'd work well with Shino and Kiba in my team."

'_She didn't stammer!'_ Kakashi said to himself and was shocked behind his mask, however she didn't seam to notice it.

"One green tea and sweetened dango…. And one green tea and unsweetened dango." Hinata and Kakashi jumped and sat up straight as Hinata was presented with a plate of dango on a wooden skewer, sweet source was drizzled over the top of them and her green tea was a clay cup that was sat in the dint of the plate where the cup was, Kakashi was served an identical rectangular plate as Hinata's with his unsweetened skewered dango and green tea in a clay cup.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waiter said looking at Kakashi.

"Ano… this is fine thank you." Kakashi said and bowed his head. The waiter then made a bow to both of them and left their table.

He watched Hinata as she picked up her clay cup and sipped at her tea immediately burning her taung and trying to hide that it hurt,

'_She's really cute and clumsy.'_ Kakashi thought as she began to blow on her tea, her lips pressed up against the cup, and he found himself looking at them intently.

'_Get a hold of your self Kakashi, she's ten years younger than you and she's a Hyuuga, no matter if she was older and condemned it doesn't change the fact that you would never be worthy of a Hyuuga!'_ he was still watching her as he thought of this, shed put her cup down, board of cooling her tea and had now picked up the skewer of dango and was licking the sauce of the first dango.

"You know if you're just going too lick the sauce off and then eat it you should have asked them for plain dango." Kakashi said as he picked up his tea and was now blowing at it with his mask pulled down, he'd used a jutsu to make it look like his face was still covered with his mask. Hinata had now developed a blush on her face and was now looking at Kakashi, she was about to reply when he interrupted her,

"You know… you didn't stammer before!"

"O-O." she hadn't been expecting that, the blush on her face went from a pink rosé colour to a very deep crimson.

"Maybe you're becoming more confidant Hinata-chan." he said and took a sip of his now cooled tea.

"H-Hai…" she replied and dropped her head in embarrassment, after a few seconds she began eating her dango again, this time without licking the sauce off.

Kakashi laughed to himself at this and began to eat his dango.

Both of them ate and drank in silence, when they were done Kakashi replaced his mask, paid for the bill, stood up and grabbed Hinata's bag.

"Kakashi-kun…" she was about to protest but Kakashi stopped her,

"Hinata-chan… don't worry let me carry your bag for you." he said wile patting her on the head making her blush deeper.

"Come on Hinata-chan we don't want to be too late." he said and turned to leave the tea house Hinata following behind him.

As they walked to the gates they said there good byes, Hinata was due to leave that morning and Kakashi that afternoon.

"So… a month long mission? its big isn't it?" kakashi scratched the back of his head tilting it sideways to look at her.

"H-Hai… but Shino and Kiba w-will be there with me, s-so ill be f-fine," she said wile smiling up and him. She noticed Kakashi was looking at her with an, _it's going to be boring with out you_ expression in his eye, she'd been able to notice the many expressions that appeared in Kakashi's eye, because of the many years she had been living with him.

"A-And besides you'll h-have your own mission t-to occupy your mind" she added with a chuckle.

They where nearly at the gates now and could see Shino, Kiba and Akamaru waiting for her, she waved and then turned to Kakashi, holding her hand out for her bag, he shrugged it off his back and helped her put it on.

"T-Take care Kakashi-kun and h-have a s-safe mission." she smiled and stepped closer to him to give him a hug.

"You to Hinata-chan and I wish you a safe trip and a successful mission." he said as he hugged her back. They both let go and smiled at each other and Hinata turned to walk towards Shino, Kiba and Akamaru.

Kakashi watched them go, when they were out of sight he went back to their apartment to pick up his supplies and then headed off to the memorial stone before heading off on his own mission, all the wile he was unable to shake off the strange feeling he had of Hinata's mission.

'_No Kakashi she's safe, her comrades are with her there's no need to worry!'_ he shook his head as he jumped from branch to branch heading in the direction of his destination.

(Kakashi/ pov)

'_I can see them, it's the gates am nearly home.'_

"Wait… that's a bad thing!" he muttered to him self. It had been two weeks and Kakashi was returning from his mission, he'd been hoping his return journey home would take longer than normal and in fact it had taken less time than what it had to get to his destination in the first place.

'_Why is the journey home always so quick but when you're leaving home it takes longer?'_ he thought as he came closer to the gates he was jumping from branch to branch and now had to jump down to walk through Konoha village gates.

As he was walking up to the gates he heard one of the Konoha guards call out to him,

"Kakashi-san!"

He turned to see Kotetsu waving at him with a smile.

"Back from your mission I see." Izumo said scratching the back of his head.

"Yo…" Kakashi replied to them and lifted his hand to signal a wave, then walked over to the desk. Kakashi pulled out his scroll from his bag and handed it to Kotetsu, who unravelled it and read it before saying,

"Please sign hear," he pointed at the box where Kakashi signed lazily and looked board about the process.

"So… Kakashi-kun did you have a successful mission?" Izumo said wile Kakashi lifted his head and put the pen down, Kotetsu handed the scroll back to him, and he placed it back in his bag.

"Hai…" Kakashi said board and then he slipped his hand into his weapons pouch and took out his Icha Icha book and began to read, he turned and started walking,

"See ya, Kotetsu-kun and Izumo-kun." he said with his back to them and his head turned looking at them with his one uncovered eye, with his hand he signalled a wave, and then walk towards the memorial stone.

'_Tonight is just going to be a long and silent night,'_ he sighed to him self, he didn't want to go back home not just yet, _'At least I have the Hokage to still report to.'_ he smiled at the thought, anything to stop him from going to an empty apartment. He was now standing in front of the memorial stone and had put his book back into his pouch frustrated because he couldn't get into it.

Sitting down next to the memorial stone with his hands out behind himself so he could support his weight wile leaning back he looked up at the sky,

"Well… Obito am home…" he paused and then sighed, "All though I don't really want to be at the moment." and then he realised something.

The fact that he didn't want to go home tonight wasn't because his apartment was going to be empty but because he missed Hinata, _'I miss her?'_ he said to himself, Kakashi shook his head, _'No this isn't right am just worried about her that's all… after all she did act strange before she left.'_ he told himself and then looked at the memorial stone.

"Mission was a success," he said looking at the name engraved on the stone. He sighed, picking him self up off the floor and dusting himself off, he then looked back down to the memorial stone,

"Sorry Obuto I have to go report to the Hokage… you know give her the full mission report and all that," he looked up and then turned his back to the stone, "See you around old friend I'll visit again." and with that he was gone.

Running towards the Hokage tower, he jumped from roof to roof until he finally jumped onto the ledge of the window of the Hokage's office. The window was slid fully open so he jumped on the window-frame making no noise.

"AA I was wondering when you where going to show up Kakashi-kun," she said with the back of her chair facing the window Kakashi was crouching on.

"Are you going to come in? or are you going to just sit there?" she said when she heard no reply from Kakashi.

Then he jump down from the ledge and walked around to the front of her desk,

"Hetake Kakashi reporting back from my mission!" he bowed in front of her.

"O please Kakshi-kun don't give me all the bowing crap, just tell me if the mission was a success." she said as she signalled for him to stop mid bow.

"The mission was a success Hokage-sama." he replied to her, giving her a half hearted look of reassurance, _'Hinata….'_ his mind wondered to where she would be now, and how she had been on her mission, she had been gone for two weeks and she wasn't dew back for another two weeks, _'I just hope she's ok.'_ he said to him self.

"Very well Kakashi-kun you are free to go now." Tsunade looked at him and noticed he seamed a little bewildered, "unless there is anything else…" she continued and paused for him to reply.

Kakashi still standing in front of the Hokages desk, looking at her as if for her to read his mind,

"No that is all Hokage-sama." he said still looking at Tsunade wonting her to tell him about Hinata.

"Very well then Kakashi-kun, report back to me in one week." she said as she signalled for him to leave.

'_You idiot… why didn't you just ask her? you know she would have told you!' _he thought to himself, _"do it now! ask her!"_ he told himself, just as his hand touched the door handle to slide it open,

"Hinata,"

"Hu?" the Hokage looked up at Kakashi's turned back.

"Hinata…. How is she?" he said as he turned his head to the side.

"O… you want to know about her progress?" Tsunade paused, "if you must know her team has sent for back up."

"What!" Kakashi said in a concerned tone, he had turned around and walked up to Tsunade's desk.

"Her team had bean tracking the enemy for a wile, they didn't seam to know that they where tracking them…." she paused, "Hinata had manage to become a member of the enemies group and had begun working with them so she could pass on critical information to her team." the Hokage watched as Kakashi was becoming edgy with the knowledge of Hinata being so vulnerable.

'_Why was she let to work with the enemy?'_ Kakashi mustered and begun pacing from one side of the room to the other,

"How could they allow it?" he had stopped and was now looking at Tsunade with a worried look in his eye,

"She was the best ninja for the job…" she paused as Kakashi's body stiffened at this so she continued, "The enemy would figure Shino was too suspicious and Akamaru with Kiba they would never let him into their group, Hinata was perfect for the job, she'd be able to go unnoticed and be able to get the information they needed to pass onto her team to report back to us…. Shino and Kiba being over protective over her I bet they disagreed with her request, even though they new she was to only person who could pull it off, but she did it off her own accord."

Kakashi was holding his breath the hole time Tsunade was telling him this, he let his breath out and said,

"There's more?" he looked at Tsunade with an eager look,

"Hinata has discovered the enemy is planning on attacking a small village one week from now… they are recruiting ninja, or rather forcing them to join there ranks." Kakashi was now pacing again, he shock his head signalling the Hokage to go on,

"Her team has sent for back up to allow Hinata to betray the enemy, so that she can return to her team, they are planning on stopping them three days from now, before they get to the village." She said as she watched Kakashi with hawk eyes.

'_She can not return to her team safely?'_ he thought of Hinata so vulnerable in among the enemy,

"Who has been assigned to back her team up?" Kakashi asked, he'd stopped pacing mid sentence to wait for Tsunade to reply,

"The squad sent as backup, is Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten." Tsunade replied still watching him.

"Assign me to go Hokage-sama!" Kakashi requested, he had now turned his body to face her,

"Kakashi-kun, the team I have sent as backup is a well prepared team I have complete trust in there abilities and that they will successfully complete this mission." she was now looking him straight in the eye.

"Hokage-sama! I demand you send me!" Kakashi raised his voice, he'd walked up to her desk and had slammed his hands on it so his face was next to Tsunade's,

"Hatake Kakashi…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I have dispatched a team that is perfectly able to deal with this situation, Hinata-chan is in safe hands."

Kakashi began to protest, "Hokage-sama do you-" he was cut off,

"Kakashi-kun." she stood up making Kakashi back down, "Hinata-chan is a chuunin nin of the leaf, she is perfectly able to defend her self… I have made my decision and I will not be assigning you to aid in backing up Hinata-chan's team." she turned side ways and continued,

"You have completed your mission successfully and I have no further work for you… you are dismissed, so please leave."

"Hai." he said and turned for the door, he slid the door open and then heard from behind him,

"And Kakashi-kun… I expect you to report back to me in one week."

"Hai." and with that Kakashi stepped out of the room.

Five days had passed and Kakashi had been moping around his apartment. He was so board, he'd already been to the konoha gates this morning and was now back at his apartment. Looking through the fridge for something to cook he began to remember when Hinata first cooked for him.

(Flash back…)

Walking into the kitchen he saw her standing on a stool over the stove, watching over some boiling pans.

"Hinata-chan! what are you doing you could burn yourself!" he said as he rushed to her side.

"It's ok Kakashi-kun am fine." she turned her head and smiled at him.

He looked at the counter beside her and saw one of the cookery books he'd bought so he could attempt to make Hinata's dinners, _'that didn't work out very well did it.'_ He thought, he then turned his attention to the table behind him, it was a mess, there where scraps of food everywhere, _'what is she making anyway?'_ he thought and turned to look at the page she was working from, _Miso ramen_, _'that's why the table is a mess, she's picked a hard dish.'_ he shock his head and turned to the table.

'I'll tidy the table away for us.' he said wile placing all the scrap food onto the chopping board.

'T-Thank you Kakashi-kun.' she said not taking away her attention from the boiling pans.

Kakashi then scraped the food into the bin and placed the knife and chopping board into the sink, he grabbed a cloth and began to wipe down the table.

'The f-food will b-be ready in f-five minuets Kakashi-kun.' she said wile stirring the contents of a pan.

'Ok Hinata-chan, do you need any help?' he'd rinsed the cloth and had gotten down two bowls from the cubbard above the sink and had placed them on the other side of hinata.

'C-Could you chop some vegetables please Kakashi-kun?' she said giving him a smile,

'Hai.' and he began chopping some vegetables and placing them neatly on a plate, when he was done, he took out from a draw next to the sink some chop sticks and set them on a chopstick rest at each end of the table, then set the dish of chopped vegetables in the middle of the table.

Turning back to hinata he saw her setting the ramen out and immediately went to help her, however he was stopped and then he moved away to sort some tea out.

'It's done Kakashi-kun.' she said as she carried the two bowls of ramen to the table, Kakashi walked over with a pot of tea and two clay cups, placing them on the table he sat down and looked at his ramen,

'Hinata-chan this looks delicious.' he said as he looked up at her, hinata blushed wile looking at him she didn't say anything, so Kakashi made a few hand seals and used his mask jutsu and then pulling his real mask down, he picked up his chop sticks and took hold of some noodles and put them in his mouth sucking them up, he began chewing, and then stopped…

'_This is so good… the taste, the smell, kima this is better than ichiraku ramen!' _he looked up at hinata, only he wasn't looking at her, in his eye there were small stars and Kakashi was now acting like an over excited ten year old,

"Kakashi-kun…?" Hinata was looking at Kakashi a little taken back by his behaviour, he snapped out of it and looked at Hinata,

"O sorry Hinata… I was just enjoying your cooking," _'it's like all my dreams come true… am not letting Naruto-kun taste Hinata's ramen! this is all mine.'_ he was thinking however he had tilted his head and was looking at Hinata but had a dazed look in his eye.

"A-Ano… K-Kakashi-kun?" Hinata said this time in a scared voice. Kakashi came to his senses once again,

"I am sorry Hinata-chan but this is really good, I haven't tasted anything like it before… you are a really good cook Hinata-chan." he smiled at her.

"D-Doumo." Hinata muttered with a deep red blush on her face, she bowed her head and began eating her ramen.

Kakashi watched her for a minute and then began to eat his own ramen, he had to stop himself from drifting off into pure bliss just so he wouldn't scare Hinata anymore.

(End of flash back)

"What I wouldn't give to have Hinata-chan cooking for me right now." he said allowed, closing the fridge coming up empty handed, he decided he would go out and eat out like he had done since he had gotten back,

'_It won't be as good as Hinata-chan's cooking but at least its food.'_ he thought wile trudging towards the window and jumped out closing it behind him, heading off towards the village centre jumping from roof to roof.

When he was in the centre he jumped down from the roof he was stood on and pulled out his Icha Icha series and carried on walking down the street dodging anything that would trip him, when he herd a voice shout his name,

'_Wait I know that voice.'_ and its owner came into view.

"Kiba-kun? what are you doing hear? your not due back for another week." Kakashi said wile taking in Kiba's expression,

"Kiba-kun what's wrong? tell me please!" he said in a concerned voice, Kiba took a step back, Akimaru wined behind him.

"Kakashi-kun its hinata-chan-" Kiba couldn't even finish his sentence before Kakashi disappeared in the direction of the hospital.

(Hinata/ pov)

She was standing there waiting for her chance to take her place back with her team, when she saw one of the enemies she had allied her self with make a move towards Neji,

'_Why isn't he moving? he hasn't even made any hand signs… he's going to be killed.'_

She focused all her chakra into her feet and sprinted towards the enemy, her byakugan activated she took out a kunai and through it towards the enemies wrist making the man draw back his hand to dodge the attack, this gave Hinata enough time to get in between Neji and the both of them .

She saw his other hand come towering down on her and pierce her chest, she didn't make a sound knowing that it would distress her team, she went limp so the enemy picked her up and threw her across the clearing making her crash against a stone wall braking nearly every bone in her body, and she passed out because of the pain.

_It hurt's… wait no, it's supposed to, but I can't feel a thing, its dark and quiet, am I the only one hear….? Hold on I can feel… it's pulling me down, no that's not right it's pulling me away from this darkness… no it's both._

"Hinata-chan stay with us… please fight it… don't you die on us now."

_That voice it belongs to Shino… what is he talking about dying? am ok am just a little tired… the darkness feels good right now, I feel peace and care free. _

"Will she make it?" said a concerned voice she could hear every word that was being spoken.

"I don't know… I have given her emergency first aid but she is suffering from fatal injuries." a calmed voice replied.

"We need to get her back to the village… Neji-kun, lee-kun and tenten-chan we are retreating, if we don't get back to the village in time there is a chance that Hinata-chan won't make it." said the same voice

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu…. Katsuyu report to Hokage-sama that we are returning to the village and will be needing her assistance."

_Everything is quiet…. What's going on, I can't move… I feel cool… the wind is picking up… I should open my eyes, but I don't won't to, I won't to walk into the darkness, it feels nice. _

_The wind is slowing, I can't feel it anymore._

"Kiba-kun go find him and quick!"

"Hai."

_Shino… I have to open my eyes and tell him I am ok. _

"Neji-kun, Lee-kun and Tenten-chan please deal with our entrance Sakura-chan and I are heading straight for the hospital."

"Hai… Hai… Hai."

_I am being dragged deeper into the darkness, its warm… I wont to go towards it, I am not worth anything to my clan, I am not an exceptional ninja as my farther said. I protected the ones close to me in battle, I gave my life for Neji-kun, I am happy, I am finally useful for once. _

"Sakura-chan how is her condition?" A controlled but stern voice said.

"Hokage-sama… I gave her emergency first aid however she is suffering from severe broken bones and a serious wound to the chest… luckily it just missed her heart but she has lost a lot of blood."

"Well done Sakura-chan, Shino-kun our medical team will take it from hear, make shore that Kakashi-kun is told and do not let him into the theatre."

"Hai."

_Kakashi…?_

(Flash back…)

She remembered the day Kakashi had found her up at the memorial stone, the day she was forever expelled from the Hyuuga clan, the day her farther told her she was useless and she did not deserve the title Hyuuga, the day she was condemned and stripped of the title heiress, the day Kakashi found her laying on the ground heart broken, ripped apart and bleeding from the words her farther said to her, her sole on the verge of turning into stone.

The day her clans elders had deemed her to carry the Hyuuga curse seal, Kakashi had fought for her rights to be free from the Hyuuga as she was condemned. She would have excepted the seal but Kakashi had told her she was no longer a part of the Hyuuga clan as the heir did not see her as a part of it. he had put that foreword to the clans elders and the fifth Hokage stood beside Kakashi and ordered the elders that they had nothing to do with Hinata and that they had no rights over her as the heir had condemned her.

And the many times Kakashi had been there for her to support her when she was made a ninja of the leaf and was made chunin.

(end of flash back)

_Kakashi-kun… how could I forget…? He's been there for me when I needed someone the most, I have put him through hell and this is going to add to his hell, I need to fight for him I need to tell him how grateful to him I am. I don't care about anything else as long as I can tell him and make shore he does not suffer by hand any longer, I will fight to tell him, push against the darkness Hinata! _

"That's it Sakura-chan… place her in the middle of the seal."

"Hai."

"Sakura-chan you need to focus your chakra into the seal… once you have done that you will be able to feel Hinata's chakra flow…"

"Hai… Tsunade-sama-"

"I know sakura-chan… just concentrate in controlling your chakra."

_I need to fight, need to be strong, I will never give up, push against the darkness. Everything is going dull, I can't hear what there saying, what's going on? I need to fight, need to see him to tell him I am ok. Kakashi… _

"She is still unconscious Kakashi-kun, she's through hear."

"Hinata-chan…"

_Kakashi… _

"Will she be ok?"

"We have managed to heal her wounds as effectively as we can, Sakura-chan gave her emergency first aid on the field, however a lot of her bones are broken, she is stable for now."

"Hai… thank you Tsunade-sama."

"Kakashi-kun… you should know there is a high possibility that she won't be able to fight as a ninja, the condition of her bones are in a bad state…"

"Hinata-chan…"

_No that can't be, I can't let that happen, I will become a better ninja, I won't let something like this stop me from showing Kakashi-kun how grateful I am... What was that? it feels so smooth and cool, its travelling down my face, I won't to reach out for it but I can't move my hands, when will this darkness end?_

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys did you like it ? it was hard trying to get hinata's pov accross but i think i did it ok :)<strong>

**soory for the wate :( but the next part of this cheaper you shouldn't have to wate too long **

**any way please review :D thank you :D**


	4. Chapter two, 2

**ok every one hears the second part of chapter 2, i hope you like it and when you read it keep in mind that Hinata is in a coma and therefore wont remember anything that happened when she was unconscious. **

**hope you like it :D**

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto or any of the characters in naruto :(**

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hinata chapters<p>

**Chapter 2.2 **(the mission)

(Kakashi/ pov)

He entered the room looking for her, he had been told that she was unconscious so he knew she wouldn't be able to talk to him, he had been waiting for so long he couldn't contain himself and was pacing up and down the halls, and now he could finally see her, she was on the hospital bed laying still with a breathing tube in her nose and wires attached to her head, the hart monitor beeping and the drip letting out droplets of water twice every second. She was bandaged from neck to foot, he could hardly make out her breathing, however when he looked closer he saw the week rise and fall of her chest.

"Hinata-chan…" he gasped,

'_She looks so fragile.'_ he thought to himself.

"Will she be ok?" asking the Hokage and trying to contain his emotions.

"We have managed to heal her wounds as effectively as we can, Sakura-chan gave her emergency first aid on the field, however a lot of her bones are broken, she is stable for now." The Hokage said in a comforting voice.

'_I should never have let her go on this mission.'_ he mumbled to himself, giving the Hokage a half hearted smile, he then replied, "Hai… thank you Tsunade-sama." and turned to Hinata and walked over to one side of the bed, he looked at her sleeping face, scolding himself because he'd let her do the mission.

"Kakashi-kun… you should know there is a high possibility that she won't be able to fight as a ninja, the condition of her bones are in a bad state…" the Hokage said, he knew she didn't like that fact and that she didn't want it to be true, but he new she had to tell him.

'_Kakashi you idiot, you shouldn't have let her go, you should have dragged her on your mission instead, at least you would have known she would have been safe." _he grimmest at the thought and looked at Hinata's face again taking his hand and brushing it along her cheek he whispered her name, "Hinata-chan."

Turning to the Hokage, who was still at the door, he looked at her with anger in his eye and pleaded with her to let him find and kill the enemy,

"Hokage-sama… I beg of you to send me, let me retrieve the enemy and bring them back to the village." he almost growled the words out.

"Kakashi-kun that is not where you are needed right now… Hinata-chan is your main priority you should be here if she wakes." she said as she walked towards Hinata, he followed her movements with his eye turning his body around and facing Hinata himself.

"I know Hokage-sama but I need to get revenge for Hinata, if I lose her who knows if we will engage the enemy again." he said without looking as Tsunade.

"I will dispatch a team of anbu to retrieve the enemy, and I will inform you when they are in our custardy." she said and then turned for the door and walked towards it, "but for now stay put and be hear for Hinata. o and do you wish for me to arrange someone to inform the Hyuuga heir or do you wish to do that job your self?" she stopped at the door with her hand on the handle to slide it open.

'_She knows but how?'_ he was shocked, "how do you know about that?" he asked with his back facing her.

"Kakashi-kun… I have been involved in your caring for Hinata since you took responsibility for her. how could I not know?" she smiled at him only half facing him, "so I will leave it to you then, just let me know when you have decided to tell her farther and I will sort something out for Hinata."

"Hai." was all Kakashi said and Tsunade left the room sliding the door behind her.

Kakashi took a seat in the guest chair that was positioned next to the bed and took hold of Hinata's hand that was laying at her side in front of him, it was cold so Kakashi began to rub it to warm it up and then placed it under the covers to keep it warm, he then did the same with her other hand. He then sat back and looked at her face, she had a few grazes on it and had a bandage on her right cheek. _'Hinata-chan, how could I let this happen to you?'_ he thought guiltily as he watched the weak rise and fall of her chest.

"Its ok now Hinata-chan am hear now your safe and I will never let this happen to you again," he said aloud to her. _'Never, not if you could lose something you have worked so hard for.'_ he said to himself.

"Sleep well Hinata-chan it's late, I'll be hear when you wake." he said and watched her week breathing. He could feel his eyes drooping and begun to drift off to sleep in the chair.

He woke to the sound of birds chirping and immediately he sensed someone's presence, he shifted his weight and slid his hand into his weapons pouch,

"Hold steady Kakashi-kun it's only me." said Kurenai.

"Kurenai-Chan… what are you doing hear?" he said as he stood up to greet her.

"I came as soon as I heard… how is she?" she walked overt to Kakashi and they exchanged a friendly hug, Kakashi looked as if he was trying to avoid contact with Kuernai's torso as it looked like it was about to burst.

"She's in a stable condition at the moment…" he looked at Hinata and then continued, "Hokage-sama said she may not be able to continue with her ninja training… I don't know how she will react to the news."

Kurenai was shocked at learning this and looked at Hinata herself, "she's not going to take it so well… she tried so hard to get to her level." Kurenai tucked a peace of hair, that had fallen over her face, behind her ear.

She looked at Kakashi and then said, "you should take a rest you look tired, go home and get something to eat and freshen up Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi began to protest but she continued, "you don't want Hinata-chan waking to see you all messed up."

"Hai." He said then looked at Hinata and stroked the side of her face, pulling his hand away and stepping back he said, "Kurenai-chan… I won't be too long... take care of Hinata-chan for me."

He looked at Kurenai and then made a small bow, he walked to the door, slid it open and stepped out closing it behind himself. _'I have to make this quick… I have to be there when Hinata wakes.'_ he thought as he walked down the corridor, when he was half way down he made some hand seals and then said,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." and a clone of Kakashi appeared, "your assignment is to tell the Hokage that I am delivering the message and that Kurenai is with Hinata, once you have informed her you are dismissed and release the jutsu." the clone then bowed and disappeared.

Kakashi walked towards the Hyuuga mansion and began to think of a way to tell Hinata's farther about her condition, _'it's not like he's going to be interested any way but the least I can do is tell him, but how?'_

Before he new it he was standing in front of the Hyuuga gates, they where black with the Hyuuga family crest in the centre where the gates opened, he pressed the buzzer and waited for a reply.

"Hello…" a voice said through the panel, "who is it?"

"Hatake Kakashi… I bring news of Hyuuga Hinata." he said and waited again.

The was another buzz only this time it was longer and the gates opened with it, Kakashi stepped in and then walked up the gravel path towards the Hyuuga doors.

Along the path there where rows of flowers, planted at alternative intervals, they where all various colours of violet, walking down the path he came to three red bricked steps that led to a small wooden porch and then to the doors of the mansion, he had reached the door of the house and it slid open. He then stepped though it and into the hall of the front of the house and was amazed at how different It looked since the last time he was hear.

There had been a family portrait of Hinata and her farther, mother and her younger baby sister that was hung on the far side of the wall that faced you directly when you stepped into the house, however it was now replaced with a new portrait that did not include Hinata but her mother, farther and her younger sister at the age of ten, under the picture was a small two setter chair, its fabric was a silky violet colour and had the Hyuuga crest embroidered into it in the centre of the chair, that was replaced with two single setter chairs that where held up by wooden legs that had engravings of dragons, there tails starting at the bottom and the head curled into a spiral shape with its snout resting on the curve of its body, the fabric was a lighter violet again with the Hyuuga crest on them, the room had changed so much that everything that included Hinata was replaced with only her sister, mother and farther in mined, it was like she never belonged to the family.

"My master has accepted your request, please remove your shoes, we will kindly supply you with comfortable indoor shoes if you wish?" said one of the Hyuuga's butlers'.

"No that will not be necessary however thank you for the gesture." he bowed and slipped his feet out of his sandals, he followed the butler down the corridor that was filled with many closed doors which made Kakashi wonder what was behind each of them, however he kept his attention on the butler in front of him and then he was stopped in front of one of the white heavy doors within the corridor.

"My master is waiting for you through hear, please go in and introduce your self." the butler said and stepped aside from the door.

"Hai." Kakashi replied and then place his hand on the golden handle and twisted it, he pushed the door open and stepped into the large room. When he entered he could see portraits of the Hyuuga elders and the many members of the Hyuuga main family that where displayed on the walls of the room, the floor was wooden and of what could be seen of the walls they held the colourer of cream. At the far end of the room was a kotatsu and on one side of it, sat waiting for Kakashi, was the Hyuuga heir, Kakashi looked at him and immediately began to think of his purpose for being hear, he did not like coming to report to Hyuuga, he didn't have to considering that Hinata's farther showed no interest in her but he came to allow her farther to be informed of anything that involved Hinata.

"I suppose you know why I have come?" Kakashi said wile he walked up to the kotatsu, sitting himself down on the cushion that faced directly opposite the heir.

"My daughter is causing you more trouble I see… maybe we should have placed the cursed seal on her after all… she at least wouldn't be able to cause mischief." The heir said with an evil smirk on his face.

'_Who does he think he is? talking about Hinata like she is nothing that is worth anything?'_ he fisted his hands and bit his lip,

"O I forgot, you and the rest of the village hold sympathy for my daughter… when she is just a burden to all of you." the heir sniggered and Kakashi raised his voice,

"How can you speak of your own daughter like that? Do you know what she has gone through on this mission to save the village? she-" he was cut off,

"I already know what happened to my daughter, or should I say that worthless brat the Hokage made a shinobi of the leaf… she is nothing compared to the others, she has always been a burden to them." The heir said and then rose leaving Kakashi with a bewildered expression on his face, walking toward the door he said,

"Kakashi Hatake… I thought you would have known better than to take in my week daughter, this disappoints me but, what can I say… fare enough. I have told you before and I will tell you for the last time, I no longer wan't anything to do with my so called daughter. so now Kakashi you may leave." Then the heir stepped out of the large wooden door at the far end of the room and closed it behind him.

'_Dam it! Dam it! Dam it! why does he get me so riled? I want to kill him for speaking about Hinata like that.' _he though, _'I can not go back to Hinata like this… so frustrated so annoyed, how could I ever be in her presence in this condition.'_ He then snapped out of his daze and looked at the memorial stone, he had some how made his way there without even realising, with a sigh of relief he sat down and began to talk to his friend that had passed on many years ago.

Back at the hospital he was sat next to Hinata looking at her, Kurenai was still in the room and hadn't left,

"Are you ok Kakashi-kun?" she said looking at him with confused look on her face, he hadn't move from the chair since he got back from the memorial stone, nor had he said a word to Kurenai and she hadn't asked him any questions either but now she had and now he had to answer,

"Hai…" he said still looking at Hinata not once had he taken his eyes off her,

"Did you get what you needed done?" Kurenai said in a motherly tone, this time Kakashi took a moment to answer and when he did his stomach gave a small growl,

"O… I see you didn't quite manage to do everything." she said and smiled, walking towards the door she continued, "I'll be back with some food for the both of us." Kakashi replied with a kind grunt still not lifting his eyes from Hinata.

A week had passed and Hinata was still unconscious, during that week Kakashi never left the side of Hinata's bed, not even to go back home and rest, he couldn't leave her, he felt too guilty from leaving her to visit her farther, the hospital had bought a small guest bed for Kakashi and he would sleep on that every night. He had noticed a few small improvements in Hinata, her breathing had become stronger and she now had no need for the aid of a breathing machine, Kurenai came everyday and there was unexpected visitors who came to see Hinata at different times of the day.

However now it was nearing the end of visiting hours, Kakashi new he would be left alone with Hinata, Tsunade would be coming around to see Hinata and give her a daily check up, Kurenai was still with him sat at the other side of Hinata's bed.

"It's been a week," she said looking at Hinata, she took Hinata's hand from under the covers and started to stroke it gently,

"She's improving though." she said and then kissed the hand she held,

"So you've noticed too?" Kakashi had now opened his eye after he had taken a short rest,

"Hai… and I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up within the next few day's." Kurenai turned to look at Kakashi, "you look worn out why don't you get some rest it's been a long day and-," she was cut off as Kakashi looked at her and said,

"I have to be awake for when Tsunade comes around to treat her." Just at that moment the door slid open, Kakashi and Kurenai turned around and saw who was now walking through the door towards them.

"Hokage-sama…" Kurenai greeted her and then put Hinata's hand back down on the bed, she and Kakashi stood up and went to meet Tsunade, they gave her a hug and then Kurenai turned to Kakashi and said,

"Well Kakashi-kun I should get going, I'll be in the way if I stick around wile Hinata is being treat." Smiling she hugged Kakashi, her torso making him have to lean forward to hug her,

"I'll see you both in the morning." she said as she pulled away letting Kakashi stand in an upright position again, she then turned for the door and then slid it closed behind her.

Kakashi turned to the Hokage who nodded and walked over to the bottom of Hinata's bed, looking at the clip board with Hinata's information on it she read over it and then began to fill in a blank page, she then stopped writing and walked to the side of Hinata's bed with the clip board still in hand, she placed it on the table next to her and then turned to Kakashi and said,

"Do you mind if I have one of my students come in and be involved in Hinata-chan's treatment Kakashi-kun?" she waited for his reply and watched his reactions, Kakashi looked Tsunade in the eye and hesitated with his answer,

"Well… I… It…"

"Don't worry Kakashi-kun I have chosen someone who knows Hinata-chan well." Tsunade gave Kakashi a reassuring look.

"Hai." Kakashi nodded and then walked to the side of Hinata's bed.

"Ok Sakura-chan you can come in now!" the Hokage raised her voice and then the door of the room slid open and sure enough there was Kakashi's former student Sakura, she was smiling and walked up to Kakashi and nodded, then she spoke,

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan is in safe hand's I will not let anything happen to her." still smiling she turned to Tsunade and waited for her to give her orders.

"Sakura-chan would you mind removing Hinata-chan's chest bandages?" Tsunade said and out of the corner of her eye she could see Kakashi was about to protest, she new he didn't like the idea of anyone but her treating Hinata and it was hard for him to allow someone else to treat her, "I need to see how her chest wound is healing."

Kakashi then walked to the end of the bed and turned his back to Hinata to allow her to have some privacy,

'_I hope everything is ok.'_ he thought as he wanted for the both of them to be finished with treating Hinata, he couldn't watch as Sakura began to heal Hinata's wounds, not because he didn't trust her but because he preferred only Tsunade to heal Hinata when it came to her health.

When they had done Kakashi turned around and then watch as both of them worked to heal the rest of her body, Tsunade filling in the sheet on the clip board after she had heeled Hinata, she then dismissed Sakura who had been telling Tsunade of how much Hinata's condition had improved since she had last treated her. Once Sakura was out of the room Tsunade stopped writing and slipped the pen under the clip of the clip board, she walked to the end of the bed where Kakashi was still stood, she then stopped and turned to look at Hinata just like Kakashi was doing himself.

"Is it true… Hokage-sama?" he questioned still looking at Hinata,

"Is what true?" she said knowing full well what he was about to say next.

"Will she really wake up within the next few days?" he asked still looking at Hinata but he sounded annoyed that he had to ask the question,

"Well… judging by her condition, I'd say all the signs are there but who knows, I can't really say for shore, she still has a lot of healing to do." Tsunade said, she had turned her head slightly so she could watch him from the corner of her eye.

"Hai." And that was all he said as he took His place back in the chair next to Hinata's bed never looking once at Tsunade.

The Hokage then hooked the clipboard onto the bottom of the bed and began to head for the door when she herd Kakashi speak,

"Tsunade-sama…" he paused, still looking at Hinata, "thank you for your help Hinata-chan would really appreciate it."

"Hai… well I can see she is very dear to you Kakashi-kun, and seeing her put a smile on the famous copy nin's face well, that's a bloody dam good thing I'd say." He could hear the smile on her face when she said this. A smile then developed on his face as he mentally said the words he could not say allowed, _'Thank you Tsunade-sama for doing all you could, thank you from the bottom of my hart, I really do appreciate it.'_ He then gave a gentle grunt and Tsunade walked out of the door shutting it behind her.

He then settled in for the night, still sat on the chair, he took Hinata's hand and began to gently stroke it, looking at her face he saw a small smile develop on it. _'Hinata…' _he mustered and then he felt her hand twinge in his, "Hinata-chan?" he was shocked, had he really felt that? Was it real? He didn't know what to do, "Hinata-chan… can you hear me?" he said hoping for a response, but there wasn't, trying again he then said, "Hinata-chan if you can hear me do that again." Then as if she had herd the words come out of Kakashi's mouth before they where even spoken she moved her fingers, only this time they move to take hold of his hand. Kakashi looked at Hinata's hand within his and was astonished.

(Hinata/ pov)

"It's ok now Hinata-chan am hear now you're safe and I will never let this happen to you again,"

_Kakashi… I wish I could see him, but I can't open my eyes, can't move any part of my body, uugh it is so dark, I can feel my energy draining away. _

"Sleep well Hinata-chan it's late, I'll be hear when you wake."

_The darkness raps around me like a heavy cloak of nothingness, I can no longer hear anything, I can feel the darkness spread all over my body, like it's leaking from my hart and spreading out, leaving a trail of numbness behind. I can no longer feel my feet or my hands, it's like I am drifting in mid air only the air is replaced by nothingness._

_I can not see around me, can not see what is in front of my face it's so dark. A flash and suddenly I can see my body floating in mid air only not from one angle but from several different angels, I can no longer tell which one is the real me. I ask the other me and she doesn't know either, I ask the others and I get the same reaction no one knows who is who. _

_Another flash and then I am dragged away from the other me's and into complete darkness again, I see a figure coming towards me, I do not recognise it at first as my vision is hazy, he walks towards me and bends down, I suddenly realise I and laying on the floor. He's the enemy I fought on my mission his lips are moving but I can't hear what he is saying, my vision becomes more clear and my hearing comes back too, _

"_You are a worthless nin, you don't even disserve the name, you mean nothing to me and nothing to the village." _

_Those words… there exactly like the words farther said to me back then… _

"_You disserve to die, your life is worthless, you're just another hopeless nin who thinks they can fight to protect the village." _

_Why is he saying those words? I have never mentioned them to Shino or Kiba and certainly not Kakashi, no one apart from my farther and me know what he said that night so why is this happening. _

"Hinata…"

_How does he know my name? I never gave them my name when I went to work with them. _

"Hinata-chan I am so sorry."

_What… why would this man say that to me? Wait I know that voice, it belongs to, to… my vision is blurring again, wait I didn't even get a chance to ask him anything. I am being dragged into complete darkness again. _

_I feel the heavy cloak unravel and it becomes lighter but not as light as before, however it dose not unwrap any further than my ears, I still am not able to feel my feet or my hands, uugh this is awful, I can not even move my body. _

"Hinata-chan I am so very sorry… I should have protected my self, if I had, you wouldn't be hear now."

_It belongs to Neji-nisan, o Neji-nisan its fine, I wont to comfort him as I hear his cry's of forgiveness, I can feel my tears but they won't come, they won't release themselves from my eyes. I look for any holes in the cloak to allow me to slip a hand through so I can reach out for Neji but come up empty, the cloak is so tightly rapped I have no control over it. _

"I should have prot-"

_His voice is moving away, why? And I feel the cloak rap around me cutting my hearing off, I thrash at it trying to get free trying to tell them I am ok, I need to get away. _

_No, no let me listen some more, he needs me, please let my listen, if only for that, that's all I want, please!_

_The darkness takes me into its wings once more, I float in nothingness for what seams like years and then once again it lets me see the light a little more this time, I am able to hear and feel my right arm. _

"Kakashi?"

_That's Kurenai, _

"Do you think she can hear us?"

"Maybe, I hope so, it would be nice to know that she can."

_Kakashi-kun… yes, yes I can hear you, o Kakashi how I wish I could tell you._

"I wish there was some way of knowing."

_Kurenai… I am hear, I can hear you. I scream and thrash at the cloak, I try to move my hand but the cloak fastens my arm still. _

_I feel a warm hand cup mine and I wont to hold it, hold it tight, and then the cloak takes me away again and I am once again engulfed my sense of touch and hearing cut off from the real world._

_I decide to stop fighting and just wait, however it feels like an eternity, I then feel it, the cloak is loosening and I can feel the darkness retract back into my hart, it then lets go of my hands and feet and I regain control over them, but I still can not move them, I do not have the energy, I can feel the darkness move up my arms and legs and the weight of the cloak is lifting as if I am shedding it._

_I can then hear again and recognise the voices talking, and she listened as hard as she could. _

"Is it true… Hokage-sama?"

"Is what true?"

"Will she really wake up within the next few days?"

"Well… judging by her condition, I'd say all the signs are there but who knows, I can't really say for shore, she still has a lot of healing to do."

"Hai."

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Thank you for your help Hinata-chan would really appreciate it."

"Hai… well I can see she is very dear to you Kakashi-kun, and seeing her put a smile on the famous copy nin's face well, that's a bloody dam good thing I'd say."

_Kakashi… _

_I have complete control over my body now but I am too exhausted to move, the darkness has gone and the cloak has disappeared. _

…_._

Now that she could control her body again she wanted to let Kakashi know that she could hear him, so she tried to move her fingers but it took a lot of effort and she got his attention,

"Hinata-chan… can you hear me?" she heard him say, but she could not reply,

"Hinata-chan if you can hear me do that again." And she knew before he said it what he wanted her to do and she moved her hand once more and this time she clutched his with as much energy as she could manage.

Feeling the warmth of his hand she tried to open her eye's, the light from the street lamp out side made her eye's hurt and she groaned and shut her eye's again, _'uugh, it's so bright.'_

Kakashi immediately jumped up and shut the blinds, she then opened her eye's again and this time peered though her eye lids to see if her eye's could take the light. She then looked at Kakashi who was looking at her with a bewildered look in his eye and she began to speak,

"Wha-" her voice cracked and then she said this time in a small whisper,

"Water…" Kakashi was filling a cup with fresh water for her, he had also picked out a straw that bent to allow him to hold the cup up right wile she drank, he then place the straw on her lips and she began to drink. Kakashi had to take it off her, scared that if she drank it all she may be sick, he saw the look of disgust on Hinata's face when she realised he had taken her water away from her.

"You don't want to make yourself sick Hinata-chan, you've only just woke up." He said and she began to mentally protest, _'no don't take it off me Kakashi pleas.' _she looked at him and then he replied, "You can have some more a bit later." She then turned her head and huffed, after a few seconds she turned her head back to look at him again.

"W-What happened?" she asked in a small week voice and she looked at Kakashi waiting for him to reply.

"I'll tell you tomorrow it's to late to talk about it now it can wait." He said giving Hinata a reassured look.

"H-How long w-was I out?" she asked.

"A week and two days." He said trying to watch the emotions on her face. Confusion spread across her face first and then shock and then amassment.

"I've missed so much." She whispered,

"Hay now don't worry about that, there's no need to worry now, just concentrate on getting better, you must be tired? You've been though a lot, why don't you get some sleep and save the questions for tomorrow?" he said as he waited for her to resgster what he had said,

"But am not-… yaaaoow" she began to protest in mid yarn, "O-Ok then I-I may be a b-bit tired." She said giving in to it.

"Sleep well Hinata-chan, I'll be hear when you wake." He said and she smiled as she recognised the words but couldn't remember where from.

She woke up as the sun shone through the blinds, _'its not meant to be this bright is it?' _she asked her self and her reflexes towards the bright light made her pull her hand over her face.

"So your awake." A familiar voice said. She turned her head her arm resting on her forehead and opened her eyes to see who was talking.

"K-Kakashi-kun?" she looked at him with an astonished look, "w-what are you d-doing in my room?" she asked.

"Hinata-chan, you're not in your room." He replied leaning forward, "do you not remember what happened to you?" he asked confused.

She grimiest at his question, _'what is he on about?'_ She questioned herself, she still looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Hinata-chan you're in the hospital, you came in from your last mission, you fell unconscious and have been in a coma for the past week…" He paused, "you woke up last night, do you not remember that?" he looked at her with concern in his voice. _'I don't remember anything.'_ She thought and she then stretched her head and looked at the table beside her bed and saw a small cup with a bendy straw in it, looking at it she new where it was from and then she remembered she had woken up last night to ask for water.

"Y-You gave me w-water last n-night didn't you?" she asked taking her attention away from the cup and looking at Kakashi, "I-I was so t-thirsty and then y-you… you took it a-away from me." she said and waited for Kakashai to reply.

"I was afraid you would be sick Hinata-chan." He said and just then the door open and he herd a familiar voice.

"Aaaa so you finally woke, I wasn't expecting it to be so soon." The voice said from behind Kakashi,

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said, "Yes Hinata-chan woke last night." He turned to face the Hokage with a smile on his face,

"And so why didn't you tell me Kakashi-kun?" Tsunade looked at him with an _if your answer isn't good enough I'll make you pay, _look in her eye. Kakashi laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head,

"Well Hokage-sama, you see it was late and I was afraid to wake you." He looked at her trying to make her understand his intentions.

All the wile Hinata was looking at them both shocked to see the Hokage in the room, she was about to ask when Tsunade turned her head to her and began to talk,

"How are you feeling Hinata-chan?" she said with a smile on her face,

"A bit groggy and very thirsty, and all these needles in me are very annoying." Hinata said as both Kakashi and Tsunade looked at her with a curious look on there faces, _'was it something I said?'_ she questioned herself and then said allowed, "W-What's w-wrong?" she was looking at them her nerves getting the better of her and the hart monitor bleeping.

"O… it's nothing Hinata-chan." Tsunade said smiling and trying to calm Hinata down so she wouldn't strain herself, "calm down Hinata-chan or you'll make yourself Ill… we'll get those needles out of you this morning but for now you must be hungry right, I mean you haven't eaten in days." She said patting Hinata gently on the arm, "I'll get it all sorted Hinata-chan." And with that she left the room. Hinata then looked at Kakashi and then shrugged His shoulders, '_what was that all about?'_ she asked herself al little bewildered

* * *

><p><strong>so how did you like it? please let me know <strong>

**o and in a few weeks i will be going back to my studding so this may mean that you may have to wate for my updates sorry :( i wish i could concentrate on the story :( i have so many good idears of how Hinata and Kakashi come together i wont to just sit dawn and write it all in one go lol but then i wouldnt get wat i wanted in the story so i am sorry if you are wateing but just bare with me i'll try and have them regula but its a big year for me **

**any who please review :D thank you thank you XXXX**


	5. Chapter three, 1

**hey guys and girls! **

**i all know you have been waiting very patiently... well here it is! the first part of the third chapter eeeee am sooooo excited, when i was working on this i didn't know how to set it out but i went through a final reading of it and i found i loved it! there are some sad parts in it and some funny parts but i had sooooooo much fun righting about Kakashi he is just a completely grate character to right about and you can do anything with him lol (... that comes later) lol, but i did have some trouble with one part, it was hard because i had to get it just right in order to make shore it fit the character (you don't know them yet and probably wont for a wile, not well anyway) soooooooooooo if you whant to find out about alll the juicey bit's then read on ! :) i how up enjoy it as much as i did when i was writing it :D happy reading XXXX**

**one quick mention: i loved your reviews! they are so much help when i am writing the story they help me to know what to wight for you so please could you review this chapter please XXXX :) **

**disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it :'( sadly i would have loved to (although i don't think people would want to watch it if i rote it lol)**

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hinata chapters<p>

**Chapter 3.1 (dreams)**

(Kakashi)

Kakashi took out his book as he listened to the hart monitor settling to a steady rhythm, he wasn't really reading it, he'd just took it out so that it looked like he was doing something, otherwise he would have just watched Hinata do nothing and he didn't want to scare her. _'Just wait until Kurenai comes she will be so happy.'_ He thought and smiled to himself. He herd the door open and was about to get up off his chair and practically run to Kurenai to tell her the good news, when he heard the familiar voice's of his old students, Naruto and Sakura.

"Hay Kakashi-sensei!" the blond boy shouted, straight after there a crash, Sakura shouted back,

"Hey you stupid idiot, Hinata-chan has just woke up! What makes you think that it's ok to come in here and start shouting?" the blond then got up and looked at Sakura,

"You didn't have to do that Sakura-chan!" he shouted back,

"What part of no shouting do you not understand?" she hit him again making him land face down on the floor. Kakashi looked at Hinata who was doing her best to hold in her laughter, however it didn't work and a small chuckle came out of her mouth, which brought her to Sakura's attention.

"O sorry about that Hinata-chan, if I would have known Naruto-kun was going to act like that I would have never have brought him here, I apologise for him shouting." She said smiling and walking to a now laughing Hinata. Kakashi took in his former student for a moment and smiled, _'she has grown so much.'_ He thought as he closed his book and put it on the table next to the bed. Looking around the back of his chair he saw Naruto getting up and rubbing his head, he walked to the side of Kakashi and looked at Hinata,

"I see you're still tormenting Sakura-chan." Kakashi looked up at his forma student, scratching the back of his head as Naruto replied,

"Ya she doesn't know how much I care about her, but I guess she never will in the end, I'll never be equal to Sasuke." And before Kakashi could reply he changed the subject.

"So how is she? Sakura-chan told me about how she helped heal Hinata-chan." Still looking at Hinata not daring to take a look at Kakashi,

"See for your self." Kakashi said as he sat back and watched as Sakura calmed down Hinata, she took the needles and the breathing tube from her body. _'Her condition has improved a lot.'_ Kakashi thought, watching as Sakura take out the needles, he suddenly realised something, _'why isn't Tsunade hear treating Hinata?'_ deciding he should know he asked Sakura, _'she'll know if anyone would.'_

"Sakura-chan… why isn't Tsunade-sama hear?" he said looking at her he soon noticed Naruto and Hinata were looking at him too,

"I just wondered Sakura-chan because Tsunade-sama has always been the one to treat Hinata-chan that's all." He knew Sakura knew what he meant and he also knew that she wouldn't hold a grudge against him.

"O…. she's got her hands full at the moment… she told me to take over hear for now… she said she was sorry for not being here." He saw Sakura let out a small breath as she finished her sentence, before he could reply the door opened for the second time, _'This has to be Kurenai.'_ Shifting his weight to get up from the chair and then heard the person's voice.

"Delivery of miso soup, too a Miss Hyuuga!" Disappointed, he flopped back down on his chair, _'I shouldn't think badly of Hinata's last name but, it pisses me off that she share's a name with that worthless Hiashi.'_ He thought as the blond haired blue eyed medical nin, walked up to Sakura on the other side of Hinata's bed, and placed the tray of soup and crackers down on the bed table she had just wheeled in.

"Thank you Ino-chan." Sakura smiled as she rapped up the needles in some gauze and placed them on the small medical tray she had next to her along with the tube,

"I'll be back in a few minuets Hinata-chan I just need to speak to Kakashi-Sensei for a moment." Then turning to Ino, "Could you stay hear and make sure Naruto-kun doesn't make a fool of himself?" Ino nodded and Sakura picked up the tray and walked to the door,

"You know to speak to you alone Kakashi-sensei, that would mean you come with me, it would be impossible for us to have a privet conversation if your still in this room." She didn't look to see if he was getting up she just waited.

Kakashi looking at Hinata frozen in his chair, _'I can't leave her, not after the last time, I felt so guilty, I can't I need to look after her.'_ he thought as he still looked on at Hinata, trying to tell her he wasn't going to leave her.

"K-Kakashi-k-kun…" Hinata said in a soft voice, "Sakura-chan n-need's to talk to y-you."

"Hinata-chan… I-" Hinata cut him off,

"K-Kakashi-kun, I'll be f-fine, Naruto and I-Ino are here, t-they are a-able to l-look out for m-me." she smiled, "G-Go w-with Sakura-chan, I-I'll be fine." Signalling for him to leave he shook his head,

"I won't be long, I'll be back before you finish your soup." He said getting up from his chair and giving her a hug.

"D-Don't rush b-back for m-my account K-Kakashi-kun." She said Hugging Him back, breaking the hug he turned to Ino,

"Make sure she drink's her water." pointing to the cup on the side, "and Naruto…" he said not looking at him but at Hinata, "take care of her wile I am gone will you?" and he turned and walked towards the door.

"Hai!" he heard from the blond as Sakura closed the door behind her. _'What does she need?'_ he thought as he walked down the hall to the nurses station, he began to get agitated, _'I thought she wanted to talk, this silence is killing me.'_ as they reached the nurses station, Sakura place the tray on the desk, wrote a note that Kakashi couldn't see and placed it on the tray, she turned to him and nodded in the same direction, indicating for him to follow. After five more minuets of silence he noticed they where heading to the lobby, however the silence was bugging him now and he was beginning to become frustrated,

"I thought the whole process of me following you was for you to talk to me, I could be with Hinata making sure she is ok, she need's looking after you know!" He was shocked at himself, this was the first time he had snapped at someone since his farther died. He was about to apologise when Sakura cut in before him.

"You think this is easy for me?" she said not looking up at him or stopping either, "You think at I don't care, or that I don't know she need's to be taken care of? You think that I wonted to take you away from Hinata-chan?" she stopped in front of a coffee machine, not taking her eyes away from it to look at Kakashi.

'_What is she on about?'_ Kakashi thought to himself,

"Kakashi-sensei, I know you carry what happened to Hinata ten years a go on your shoulders, and I know that you feel responsible for anything bad that happens for her, but you have to realise that this isn't your fault, this had nothing to do with you." She pressed the button label high caffeine coffee and waited for the machine to rotate. _'How does she know? I've never told any one about this.'_ He shook his head in disbelief, hearing the coffee machine click he looked down at Sakura and took the coffee she offered him out of her hand and sat on one of the chairs against the far wall of the lobby. _'Hinata… how could I let this happen to you? I should tell you about your farther, but it won't bring you any happiness. He's a jerk Hinata, but I am sure you know that already. He doesn't disserve you as his daughter Hinata. I am so sorry, I'll make you strong again and I'll make sure your farther respects you, not only as a person but as a ninja of the leaf, just as you always wanted him to see you, I will do everything for that to happen. And I'll get revenge on the bastards who did this to you.'_ Deep in thought he hadn't noticed Sakura sitting next to him.

"Have you told her?" She said knowing he would know exactly what she meant, he shook his head,

"I just can't bring myself to do it you know." He looked at Sakura, she nodded,

"I can't say I know how you feel Kakashi-sensei, but I do know this, Hinata-chan means so much to you, I can see that, we all can." She paused wondering if she should tell him, "When I was on the field treating Hinata-chan, all that was going though my head was, don't let her die, don't let her die, because I knew if we lost Hinata-chan that day we would have also lost one of our best sinobi of the leaf." She watched Kakashi as he looked up at her in amazement, "She is strong Kakashi-sensei and it would take a lot more than this to knock Hinata-chan down. She can deal with a lot more than we all think…" taking a sip of her coffee she smiled, "But she needs you to tell her… just don't leave it too late Kakashi-sensei, we know you." She smiled, pattered him on his shoulder and walked away.

"O and Kurenai-chan won't be back today, she is tied up at the moment, so I'll get the kitchen to serve you something soon ok." He didn't reply he just smiled into his coffee cup.

Back in Hinata's room he sat watching her sleep, she had been asleep when he had come back, Naruto was gone and Ino was stood at the bottom of her bed looking over Hinata's charts. Kakashi had no clue as to what she was doing, but suspected she was jotting down the basics, she was offered food and ate it, how much liquids she had taken and her hart rate. There were no wires attached to her head anymore, which Kakashi approved of, but now the hart monitor was taking its reading from the clip attached to her finger. _'She looks so peaceful.'_ He thought, still watching her sleep.

"She's a fighter Kakashi-kun." He turned to Ino, who had now finished with her notes and had put the clipboard back in the slot at the end of her bed. He nodded and turned back to Hinata. He didn't won't to ignore her he just liked watched Hinata sleep. Something on the side of Hinata's table caught his eye, it was his orange Icha Icha series, he grabbed it off the side and sat on it, _'How could I be so clumsy as to leave it hanging around in front of Hinata and her friends, they could have read it.'_ He thought and then blushed under his mask at the thought of Ino and Naruto reading his book and Hinata blushing at the erotic lines that Jiraiya had wrote. He suddenly remember Ino was in the room and looked at her with a wide eye, she laughed and then said,

"Don't worry Kakashi-kun we didn't read your book, although if it was up to Naruto-kun he would have and he would have read it aloud, I basically had to pound him to a pulp to stop him from reading it." She smiled and then picked up the food tray and left, _'o so that's why Sakura and Naruto weren't hear when I got back.'_ He laughed at the image of Naruto getting his ass handed to him by Ino and then Sakura.

Five day's past, Kakashi still hadn't told Hinata she may never be able to fight again. Sure she had asked how she ended up in the hospital, and how she had gotten so many injuries. But when ever it came down to even trying to tell her about the major set back that could stop her from being the shinobi she always wanted to be, he couldn't seam to tell her. He was pestered constantly by Tsunade and Sakura, but he didn't know how to tell her. Now it was mid afternoon, Tsunade had been to do Hinata's daily check, her broken legs and arms had extensive treatment to them when she was in a coma. Tsunade was eager too get her walking, so whenever Hinata needed to go anywhere she was made to walk. Kakashi took her any places he could, but for Hinata's privacy a nurse had to be called. _'Kurenai would have done it if she was here. Where is she anyway? She wouldn't miss coming to see Hinata for any reason except…' _ Kakashi raised his eyebrows wile staring into space,

"Of-Corse, it has too be." He said allowed, and Hinata looked at him with a bewildered expression on her face.

"E-Er'mm K-Kakashi-kun." Kakashi snapped out of it, realizing that he was staring at Hinata and said his last thought out aloud.

"W-what do you m-mean of-corse?" she asked, Kakashi shook his head he wasn't sure himself yet, so he didn't want to tell Hinata, besides it would spoil it for Kurenai when she tells her.

"O… er, it's nothing Hinata-chan don't worry." _'I should tell her today.'_ He thought and then continued, "Hinata-chan… you've been cooped up in this room for a wile now, would you like too go for a walk?" he asked knowing that she had been getting frustrated in being in the tiny little room for the past three days.

"H-Hai, K-Kakashi-k-kun." She shook her head.

Five minuets later, Hinata was out of her bed and in her dressing gown walking down the corridor at a slow pace, which Hinata could only just about manage to do because her legs where so week. They where half way down before Hinata was out of breath, she refused Kakashi's offer of a wheelchair, so he carried her on his back. On the roof Kakashi and Hinata where sat on a bench, looking at the clouds as the wind swept them by and blew their hair from side to side. Kakashi looked over to Hinata who seemed to be enjoying the feel of the wind sweeping over her face. _'She look's so peaceful, why do I have to give her this news?' _ He thought as she turned to see Kakashi looking at her, she then blushed for the first time since she woke, _'Ah! there's the Hinata I know and love.'_ He smiled at his thought.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" he asked still looking at her and watching the pink tint of her blush turn deep red and then crimson as she kept looking at him, deciding that he would strain her hart if he carried on embarrassing her like this Kakashi looked away.

She nodded, not wonting to speak. Kakashi sighed, _'now or never.' _he thought,

"Hinata-chan." He said not looking in her direction, "I have something to tell you… but I don't know how you're going to take it." there was a long pause before Hinata told Kakashi to carry on,

"Well you know how you got those injuries, yes?" he asked knowing she knew, "Well it's about after they have healed properly." Kakashi paused not knowing how to carry on, he listened to the wind blowing the bed sheets behind them and the midday bird songs, then the silence was broken by Hinata,

"I-I don't understand w-what your saying K-Kakashi-kun!" she said with confusion in her voice.

Kakashi then turned, swinging his foot over the bench so he was facing Hinata. _'Well she needs to hear it now.'_ He thought as he prepared himself to tell her,

"Hinata-chan there is a possibility that when this is all over… that when your body has recovered from its wounds… you my have to give up being a shinobi." He looked at her and new that she was trying to register what he had just said.

"So b-because of my injuries I-I may not be able to f-fight to protect m-my country again?" she asked him tears appearing in her eyes, _'Hinata… I am so sorry, I promise to you I will get revenge for you.'_ He thought as he took her into his arms and let her cry, he felt her pain, her suffering, her hatred towards herself and he wanted to take it away from her, he wanted to stop her hurting and to protect her from the pain.

They sat there, in the gentle wind, just listening and not saying a word to each other, the sun was beginning to set and people would be wondering where they both had gotten to, so deciding it was time to get back Kakashi picked Hinata up bridal stile as she wouldn't be able to walk down to her room and she was asleep so wakening her too try make her walk a few feet just seemed cruel.

Once back at her room He slid the door open and there was Tsunade sitting on Hinata's bed, she looked furious but when she saw Hinata asleep and the expression on Kakashi's face she changed her mind.

"You told her?" she asked as Kakashi put the sleeping Hinata on the bed and Tsunade pulled the covers over her,

"Hai." Was all Kakashi said, he new Tsunade wanted to know more but he wasn't going to tell her off his own back, she would have to ask him first, settling in next to Hinata's bed he waited for her question.

"How did she take it?" she asked checking over Hinata's body with her chakra.

"She cried a lot, expected really, but she hasn't said much about it."

"She'll be fine Kakashi-kun, she's strong."

"Hai she is." Tsunade smiled at him.

"Kakashi-kun there is something I know that you will be interested in." she said sitting next to him, eating some ramen she had one of the interns bring them both from ichiraku's. Kakashi hadn't been too interested in talking since he hadn't eaten all day, however he was now looking at her with a curious look,

"Come to my office tomorrow and we can talk then, o and I thought I would tell you Hinata-chan's condition has improved to the extent of her being able to go home tomorrow afternoon as long as you can keep her walking." She smiled and then went back to eating, Kakashi was baffled, she had just told him that she new something he would be interested in and that she was planning on discharging Hinata tomorrow, he didn't know whether to be happy or concerned. He didn't say anything to her so went back to eating.

(Hinata)

'_No! How can this be? This can't be right.'_ She thought as she felt Kakashi's arms around her. She felt so much warmer there so calm, like she was protected from the truth and the reality that daunted her, _'everything I have worked for, everything I have achieved all gone in an instant.'_ She felt her chest tighten and felt the tears well up in her eyes, _'what am I going to do, if my farther finds out about this, what will it cause for Kakashi?'_ she thought and then let the tears fall because she new this was crushing Kakashi inside, she new it and she thought she could feel his pain for her, the way he was holding her made it feel like he was prepared to protect her from anything. Her tears still flowed however she was crying now for Kakashi, she new he cared about her and she would do anything to show him that she cared to, _'don't worry Kakashi I'll train and make sure I become better than I was before, I'll make you proud of me, if that can be possible.'_ Listening to the wind and feeling it blow across her body she managed to pull herself together and stop crying, still in Kakashi's arms she watched the sun as it begun to set, feeling sleepy her eyes began to droop and before she new it she was dreaming.

(Dream)

"Hey what's that noise?" Hinata said allowed to herself, she could hear a group of people talking in the distance, activating her byakugan she could see five people in one line on the right side facing the five people on the left side, looking at the group on the right she noticed something, they where all wearing head bands, "That means they are shinobi from a village, I have to see what village they are from." Forcing more chakra into her eyes to make the veins for byakugan expand at the side of her face she looked at each of their head bands. She stood back and gasped, "There from the Hidden Leaf Village." As soon as she identified their village she recognised their chakra signature, "Kiba-kun, Akamaru, Shino-kun, Neji-kun, lee-kun and TenTen-chan, what are they doing there?" she wonder and then heard the leader of the other group of people speak.

"Who are you? And what are you doing hear?" the leader said, she felt Neji move forward, _'no Neji don't do that it's dangerous.' _she screamed in her head, "I have to worn him, I have to stop him." She said allowed, and then she began to move jumping from branch to branch trying to get closer to them as she listened too there conversation.

"We came by order of our Kage, too collect one of our villages comrades and to stop you from destroying an innocent village." Neji said as he stopped a few feet away from his team mates. The leader became annoyed and agitated,

"How do you know about that?" he said in a angered tone.

"One of your comrades has not been loyal too you and has been leaking information to us." Neji said with a smile in his voice, the leader charka signature felt angry. Out of the corner of her eye Hinata could see a small girl standing furthest away from the leader, she couldn't see what she looked like because she was using her byakugan, _'what would the leaf village want with this girl?'_ she wondered as she kept listening and jumping from branch to branch, she was nearly there now and she didn't have to force her byakugan so much,

"That's impossible all my comrades are loyal to me and only me!" he shouted and his chakra began boiling,

"Obviously not or we wouldn't know about your little attack on the small villages and how you are wiping them out so that you get their shinobi to join your ranks, that is so sick man." Neji said in a disgusted tone.

"AAAAAAAA I'll kill you." The leader of the group ran straight for Neji _'Neji-kun no!'_ Hinata shouted in her head Neji wasn't moving out of the way or getting ready to defend himself, then Hinata saw the small girl gathering her chakra into her legs and she began to run towards Neji and the leader, the small girl threw her kunai at the mans arm which was aiming for Neji's chest, it made the man pull his hand back and, the girl was able to jump in front of Neji, his other hand punctured into her chest "No!" Hinata said allowed.

She had just reached the clearing and was now stood on top of the rocks that concealed her, _'No…'_ she whispered as she watched the girl's chakra weaken, the leader then raised his hand and threw the girl in her direction, Hinata saw the bones in the girls body brake and then she smashed against the rock beneath her, _'is she dead?'_ she questioned her self as she tried to see the chakra flow in her body, _'no she is alive but barely.'_ She answered her own question. Deactivating her byakugan she was now able to look at the girl for the first time, she had blue hair and pale skin, Hinata felt a chill go down her spine, _'she looks just like me, if only I could see her face properly.'_ She thought as the girl flopped on her back and opened her eyes.

(End of dream)

Waking up gasping for breath Hinata tried too look for some help, looking over to her left she saw the empty chair where Kakashi was suppose to be sitting, she looked past the chair to the pull out bed where Kakashi lay sleeping fully clothed and masked, legs and arms hanging off the bed, watching the sprawled out Kakashi sleep calmed Hinata down more than she thought, she managed to catch her breath and realised it was just a dream, _'A dream that involved me.'_ she thought as she turned her head to face the window, the curtains were open as they hadn't been closed, Hinata new Kakashi usually closed them but seen as he was sprawled out on the bed and hadn't changed suggested he'd didn't bother with them. She didn't mind though because she could see the moon and the stars outside, watching the stars as they twinkled in the night sky she remembered what Kakashi had told her, a small tear ran down the side of her face landing on the pillow. She lifted her arm above her head to look at it, there was no sign of any scars or wounds on her arm but she new that her bones had been broken and that they would be week, _'I'll train and make shore that I become better than I was before, I'll make you proud Kakashi, Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru and shino I'll make sure I am not a burden to you all I'll become a jounin and I'll do my part for the leaf and I will protect it with my hart. I'll make sure you are proud Kakashi and I will be the one protecting you one day I will repay you with all I have.'_ She dropped her hand and watched the stars again.

Hinata watched the sun as it rose above the buildings of Konoha from out of her window, she hadn't gotten any sleep from waking up from that dream during the night, the light was beginning to creep into her room, she watched it as it covered her bed, she guest it was about seven o'clock, and the light from the sun was now just about to cover Kakashi's face, watching him as the light fell on his face she found it amusing. Although he had his mask on she couldn't see is expression she new he would be scrunching his face up, he turned onto his back legs still hanging off the bottom of the bed, the light slowly begun to creep over him covering his face, annoyed he huffed and put his arm over his eyes.

Hinata let out a small chuckle loud enough for Kakashi to hear,

"Hinata-chan…. Are you awake" he said and then propped himself up on his arm and shielded his eyes from the light. Hinata quickly turned her head and closed her eyes, _'dam he heard me, stay still Hinata stay still.'_ She said to her self as she listened to Kakashi move about,

"Ugh… it's so bright, why aren't the curtains closed?" he said in a groggy voice.

"Seven thirty…. O man Tsunade will be hear in half an hour." He said allowed after looking at his watch, standing up he looked down at him self,

"Awww I slept in my clothes last night." Frustrated he grabbed his holdall from the side of the bed and chucked it onto the bed. Listening to Kakashi being so careless Hinata was trying her hardest not to laugh and not to allow her chakra flow to be disturbed, _'this would be so funny to watch.' _She contained a laugh and concentrated on trying to keep her breathing regular.

She heard Kakashi close the door to the small bathroom that was just off the side of her room, she opened her eyes and looked around to Kakashi's bed, the covers where a mess and all his clothes where scattered about on his bed.

"God he's useless." She thought as she heard him clamber about in the bathroom, _'what's he doing in there?'_ she thought as she looked at the bathroom door, _'I've herd of getting changed but how can one person make so much noise in a bathroom with enough space to dance in?'_ she laughed as the images of Kakashi, hopping on one leg trying to get his foot into his pants and then falling because he stud on the leg of his pants, ran through her head.

She noticed that it had gone quiet in the bath room so she activated her byakugan, shore enough Kakashi was there on the floor, Hinata let out a huge laugh which made her eyes water, she clutched her sides trying to stop her body from hurting. Kakashi opened the door of the bath room and looked at Hinata,

"O… so you're awake." He said and saw the veins on the side of her head disappear,

"So you sore that?" He asked sounding embarrassed, Hinata shook her head not looking at Kakashi as she tried to contain her laughter,

"N-No… hm hm hm, n-not exactly, hm hm, I-I was just t-thinking about you t-tripping and t-then it went q-quiet and I-I checked, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." She said as her laughing became uncontrollable again,

"Well am glad someone found it funny." Kakashi said walking over to his bed and stuffing his clothes back into his bag.

Hinata had managed to control her laughing and was now wiping the tears from her eyes,

"So… how was you're sleep?" Kakashi asked as he had finished packing his bag, which Hinata thought was a terrible attempt, and was now taking his seat in the chair next to Hinata's bed,

"O…" Hinata said sitting herself up and then looked at Kakashi for the first time that morning, his hair was messy as usual, he had his headband covering his eye and his mask on, like always, but he wasn't wearing his usual shinobi uniform, he had black skinny jeans and a white shirt on, his shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way, but is mask covered the majority of his exposed skin, however his shirt was just a little see through and Hinata could see the out lining of his upper body, Kakashi didn't have any visible muscles but if you looked closer you could see the outline of the muscles he did have, and if you looked even closer you could see his anbu tattoo. _'He's looks kind of sexy in that outfit and his tattoo adds a mysterious vibe to him, what could he have done during the anbu?'_ Hinata thought and then blushed.

"Er Hinata-chan are you ok?" Kakashi said wondering what had made her blush so deeply,

"E-Er'm y-yes a-am f-fine Kakashi-kun…" she paused hoping Kakashi hadn't noticed that she had been looking at him a bit too long and then said "I s-slept w-well too." She put her hands onto her face to hide her blush.

'_Please say he didn't notice please please plea-'_

"So what could have made Hinata-chan go all shy in front of her legal guardian? The mighty Kakashi might I add" cutting her thought short and leaning forward. _'Dam am bustard… although… naa I can't use that it just wouldn't work.'_ She thought as she tried to think of a way to get herself out of the embarrassment she was in. Just as she was about to speak there was a knock at the door, Kakashi pulled a face and shrugged, and from behind the door they heard,

"Kakashi-kun it's Tsunade I hope you're up because I've brought someone to see you two." Hinata wondered who it could be, looking at Kakashi she then shouted to Tsunade behind the door,

"H-Hai Tsunade-Sama where b-both up." She said with relief, _'saved by a visit, I wonder who it could be?'_ she thought as she waited for the door to open.

Tsunade walked in with a black haired red eyed Kurenai, who was holding her baby. Hinata looked at Kurenai and burst into tears, _'she came I new she would, I knew she would have come when she heard if she could.'_ Thought Hinata as she struggled with her tears,

"Kurenai-sensei!" she managed to babble out of the tears, she pulled the covers off herself and shifted herself to the edge of the bed and tried to get out, Kakashi stood up to take hold of Hinata when Kurenai spoke,

"Hinata-chan… please do not get out of bed for me." Hinata looked at her confused, she had managed to calm herself down.

"B-But I-I have t-too come and g-greet you p-properly." she looked disappointed,

"Stay in bed I have something to show you." Kurenai waved her back to the bed, Hinata shook her head,

"I don't won't to stay in the bed today." She almost shouted, "If you won't let me greet you please let me sit in a chair at least." She smiled at Kurenai and then took her seat in Kakashi's chair which he had led her to before taking a seat on her bed.

Kurenai took her seat in the chair next to Hinata and Tsunade took hers by Kakashi, Kurenai moved to place her baby into Hinata's arms, worried for Hinata's arm strength Kakashi place her pillow under them, Hinata looked at the baby boy she gasped,

"K-Kurenai-sen-." She was cut off,

"I know Hinata-chan he's so beautiful, I wonted to show you so much." She wiped a tear away from her face, _'he looks so much like Asuma.'_ She thought as she watched the small child brush his small hand over his face and lick his lips, with out looking away from the child she asked,

"What did you name him?" she had been dying too know,

"His name is Akiyo Sarutobi" Hinata looked up at her sensei,

"Asuma and I picked it, it was the first one we chose because it meant white world." Kurenai said looking at her son.

"K-Kurenai-sensei…" Hinata asked, "I-If Asuma-kun… W-Was hear right n-now, I-I'd know what h-he'd say." She waited for Kurenai to reply, she didn't won't to upset her, but she really had to tell her.

"What would he say Hinata-chan?" Kurenai looked at Hinata holding her baby,

"Apart f-from teasing m-me about h-how cute I-I am h-holding Akiyo-kun r-right now and t-that I would m-make a grate m-mother, h-he be saying t-that he would have p-preferred it i-if Akiyo-kun would have g-gotten more of y-you're look's and t-than come around t-to see K-Kakashi-kun a-and tell him t-that he was so h-happy that h-he was a f-farther and t-talk about you and Akiyo-kun all night." She looked up with a tear in her eye, _'He is so beautiful Kurenai, I am so sorry Asuma-kun didn't get to see his baby.'_ She thought as she held on to Kurenai's hand wile they both wept.

* * *

><p><strong> what do you guys think ? and what about Akiyo? i have so many ideas for him later on in the story so hopefully you will be able to get to see him grow up, he sounds soooo cute at the moment! i really wish we could see him and i know we shouldn't really name Kurenai's baby when she hasnt named him herself in naruto but we carnt leave her pregnant forever.<strong>

**anyway i hope you enjoyed it and i look forward to reading those fabulous reviews of yours, so please REVIEW !**

**thank you guys and girls lods of love :) XX**

**look out for more on the way :)**


	6. Chapter three, 2

**AN:hey guys :) miss me much ? haha lol no of-course you didn't you just want the story :) (TBH I'd agree to that) lol so its been a long time since i postured on here but i finally did it, (my corse work suffered tho lol AM BACKED UP WITH CW) lol any hoo enough about me you wanna know about Kakashi and Hinata after all their the important ones here :)**

**right well your just going to have to find out when you read it coz i ant giving anything away :)**  
><strong>recap on the last chapter Hinata woke up, Kakashi told her that she may not be able to be a shinobi anymore and Hinata begun to have dreams from her mission (funny bit Hinata was pretending to be asleep and saw Kakashi fall in the bath room with her by byakugan, then Kakashi made her blush because he saw her looking at him in his white shirt.)<strong>

**Right i suppose i should let you read i have blabbered on enough ok :)**

**Disclaimer (i forgot to do one on one chapter so am makeing shore i do it now :).): i do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**PS: thanks to the lovely reviews it loved them, please leave more :) xxx **

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hinata chapters<p>

Chapter 3.2 (dreams)

(Kakashi)

Jumping from roof to roof Kakashi began to think about the way he left Hinata,

(Flash back)

"Hinata-chan?" he said looking at her with a glisten in his eye, the sight of her holding Akiyo made him feel so happy, he imagined Hinata holding their child, he smiled under his mask when she looked up at him.

"H-Hai Kakashi-kun?" she said, she'd barely taken her eyes from the small child since Kurenai had given him to her, _'she's still stuttering.'_ He thought as he looked at her, she went red from the eye contact, _'aaa yes, that's right, she blushed just like that earlier.'_ He thought as he remembered her embarrassment this morning, he'd found himself loving this fact. In fact ever since Hinata had woken up from her coma he'd become even more protective of her and had found himself idealising everything about her, as if he was afraid he'd lose her.

"I need to leave for a while." He said and waited for her to reply, he knew she would be fine with it but he needed to make sure, he hated leaving her even to get a cup of coffee from down the hall, when she was asleep he'd make one of his shadow clones go get it for him.

"O-Ok Kakashi-kun." She smiled at him, "Kurenai-chan can take care of me and I can call a nurse if I need any help." God how he loved her smile, _'keep it together Kakashi she's younger than you this is wired.'_ He thought deciding he needed to tell her something about where he was going, as he couldn't tell her the truth, he suspected he knew what Tsunade wanted him at her office for, he decided he would tell her he was going to get the apartment ready and bring back some cloths for her because she was being discharged. Hinata was so pleased she almost jumped out of her seat to hug him and Kurenai had to keep hold of her.

"Kakashi-k-kun this is a-amazing." She smiled and held her arm out to allow Kakashi to hug her,

"I won't be long." He said as he hugged Hinata and then pulled back, "I'll be quick; you won't even know I am gone." He said as he smiled under his mask.

"Kakashi-kun don't worry am fine I can look after myself, you just worry about what you need to do." She smiled at him, he knew she was serious when she didn't stutter she'd only done it a few times but it happened more often these days.

"Ok Hinata-chan I'll come back for you soon." he said and walked for the door,

"Sayonara Hinata-chan and Kurenai-chan." He said and walked out the door.

(End of flash back)

'_I wish I was there.'_ He though as he watched the picture of a smiling Hinata fade and the reality of, Konoha appeared before his eye, _'let's get this over and done with so I can get Hinata home…. She's been in that hospital far too long.'_ He thought, Kakashi and Hinata sheared the same view of hospitals, they didn't like them and wouldn't go to them until it was absolutely necessary, _'kima what she must be feeling now.'_ Kakashi shook his head, _'no Kakashi, keep your head in the game, now's not the time.'_ Keeping his head in the present, he landed on the roof outside the Hokaeg's open window. From the first week of being Hokage Tsunade found out that there where some shinobi who didn't use the door to her office. She'd managed to get most of them to change to coming through the door, but Kakashi was different, he refused to use the door saying, 'the window's more convenient' and not giving her the mission report until she opened the window or came and got it herself. After many months she learnt to just simply leave the window open if she knew he was coming.

So jumping onto the window ledge and waiting for her to greet him, like she always did, he crouched there,

"So you finally managed to prise yourself away from that girl then Kakashi-kun?" she said with out a 'hello' or turning to face him. Tsunade had told him to meet her in her office after she'd left, this was at eight o'clock in the morning when she'd brought Kurenai and Akiyo to see Hinata. Kakashi chuckled as he stepped down into her office,

"You see, I hadn't seen a very close friend of mine for a wile and we needed to catch up." That was true but Kakashi new the real reason, and he suspected Tsunade new too, shaking his head he walked to the front of her desk,

"You rang." He said with a smile in his voice, Tsunade looked up from her desk,

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me to get Morino and his team to hold back?" she clenched her fists, sitting down on the chair in front of the desk Kakashi reminded her that she didn't tell him what it was about.

"Well considering you're a jonin, Hatake Kakashi, you should be able to figure it out," she tilted her head to the side and put her finger on her chin and pretend to be Kakashi, "if the Hokage has personally requested me, 'TWICE'!," making speech marks with her fingers, "then 'MAYBE'! It's important and 'MAYBE'! I should come sooner then noon" she looked back at Kakashi, "honestly Kakashi-kun." She had this talk with him all the time and he'd always return with,

"Calm dawn Hokage-sama, why don't we get on with our business, am here now aren't I?" a visible smile showing through his mask.

Huffing Tsunade slumped back in her chair,

"Well I suppose we should," she smiled and picked up the scroll on her desk, "You see it's about the enemy Hinata-chan and her team fought about a week and a half ago." Kakashi became tense when she mentioned Hinata's enemy, _'you knew what this was about Kakashi, control your self, let her tell you more, keep calm.'_ He said to himself and clenched his fists.

"I despatched Neji and Yamato and some anbu as a capture team" Kakashi's eye widened as she explained, _'she sent Neji?'_ he thought of all the reasons why he wouldn't have sent Neji, the fact that he was so torn up about Hinata's injuries, he was almost as protective of Hinata as Kakashi was, in-fact if he wasn't ruled by the Hyuuga clan he be like a protective father to her, but then realised that he was the perfect shinobi for the mission, he new the enemy, knew what they looked like and he had the byakugan so he'd be able to detected them from afar, he was the perfect ambush shinobi, but still Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling of worry for him, after all he was Hinata's legal guardian and with all the years he'd spent looking after her she'd become his family so he felt the need to protect her cousin.

After Tsunade coughed making Kakashi realize he'd been day dreaming Kakashi straitened up and waited for her to carry on like nothing happened,

"Well…" She continued, "They returned last night." She watched Kakashi as he registered what she said, he looked confused, _'why would she be sharing this with me….? unless they've returned with the enemy?' _he questioned himself,

"Where they successful?" he asked leaning forward and gripping the side of the chair.

Standing at the top of the stairs Kakashi was trying his best to calm himself, he knew what was behind the door and he new exactly what he'd do if he didn't go in there calmly, _'quicker you calm Kakashi the quicker you can get Hinata home.'_ Taking a deep breath in and one out he concentrated on his chakra flow, taking each step slowly he came to the door of Konoha's intelligence devotion. He stared at the handle for a while, once again taking in breaths in an attempt to calm himself, his knuckles went white from holding the handle too hard, slowly he slid the door open.

Tsunade was standing inside the hall waiting for him, trying to make himself look relaxed and not like he was about to explode with fury, he closed his eye and took another breath in.

"Are you ready Kakashi-kun?" she said as he opened his eye and forced himself to focus on the Hokage, shaking his head, implying he wasn't, he replied,

"Hai," and walked up to the side of Tsunade. The walk to the room seemed the longest Kakashi had ever experienced, with every step Kakashi took it felt like he took two steps back. They came to the steal door, Tsunade knocked and the door slid open slowly.

The light was very dim and it took a few seconds for Kakashi's right eye to adjust to the light, his sharingan eye would have been able to see everything in the room, he would be able to make out the different colours of a room that had little or no light at all with complete detail.

"So Kakashi-san you finally made it" he heard Morino's voice and then he came into his vision just as his right eye had adjusted.

"Hai!" Kakashi replied, _'keep calm Kakashi.'_ He though as he waited for Morino to speak again,

"Tsunade-sama told use to hold back until you came… That rat basted over there has been a hand full." Kakashi notice the rather small but muscular guy strapped to the stone chair, in the dim circle of light in the middle of the room. Kakashi was trying to stop himself from closing the gap between the guy in the chair and him and slice through his heart with his chidori.

"He hasn't spoken a word about his clan since he came, and we can't get past the blocks of his mind, he was going to be trash until Tsunade told us to keep him for you." Morino said as Kakashi clenched his fists, Kakashi took a deep breath and nodded to Tsunade.

Taking a step closer to the prisoner, Kakashi began to see what he looked like, his shirt, that was supposed to be white, by the look of the of a few clean but earth stained patches, was stained red with his own blood, his shorts that where once meant to be trousers, buy the look of the long frays on the legs, had rips in them and they had dark patches around them, by the fact that he was covered in so much blood Kakashi realised that Morino and his team had had enough with this guy, he'd obviously got on there wrong side of them. _'Keep it together Kakashi.'_ He said to himself as he stopped just in front of the male,

"So who do we have here?" the male said as he raised his head to look Kakashi in the eye, "you brought reinforcements." He said to Morino looking past Kakashi. Stepping in front of his view Kakashi bent down to the male's eye level and lifted his fore head protector,

"Let's not worry about any other person but me shall we?" Kakashi activated he sharingan holding the male in a genjutsu, the room went quiet as Tsunade and the others watched Kakashi's motionless in front of the prisoner.

(In the genjutsu)

Everything was black, the prisoner was still strapped to his own chair,

"oo-oo-oo, you think I don't know this is a genjutsu?" the male said to Kakashi, who was now standing,

"I was counting on you to figure that one out for yourself….. oh and you did, so no need for me to explain, what I just did, which makes my life so much easier I can tell you that much." He smiled under his mask, "So…. why don't we get to know a little something about each other? By now you know I am able to do sharingan…" shaking his head as if to say 'well not exactly that' he continued, "however only in one eye though, so by that fact you should have concluded who I am by now, right? Of-course if not then well you need to get out more!" Kakashi covered his mouth with his hand, "OOO am sorry that's probably not going to happen at all now considering the situation your in." he didn't like tormenting his enemies but because he knew this was one of the shinobi who was part of the group who put Hinata in hospital he couldn't stop himself, _'keep it together Kakashi just get it over with and be done with this crap.'_ He told himself.

"Why is this any importance to me?" the prisoner asked Kakashi, he clenched his fists and took in a deep breath, _'this guy has to be joking.'_ He thought, everything about Kakashi's body language spoke rage,

"Well!" he put in emphasises, "you see, I like to know the names of the people who have hurt the ones I love, so that I can finally put an end to them." He said and looked at him straight in the eyes,

"And you put me under a genjutsu because your going to kill me?" the male said with a singer, Kakashi flashed with rage at his snigger and took one of his kunai and stabbed him through the collar bone, braking it and stabbing into the stone chair behind him.

(Outside the genjutsu)

The male screamed with pain, Kakashi hadn't moved and there where no marks on the prisoners body.

"He won't get him to talk like that. We tried already, and it won't stop him from talking either." Morino said to Tsunade,

"It doesn't matter to him, Kakashi isn't here to get information, he's here for a much more personal reason." Tsunade clenched her fists.

(In the genjustu)

"That fucking hurt man!" the male said when he had stopped screaming, Kakashi felt awful for harming the guy, but whenever he brought his-self to feel sorry for him he pictured Hinata in her hospital bed bandaged and on a heart monitor with breathing apparatus, all he wanted to do was kill the guy in front of him. Taking a deep breath in: _'keep it together Kakashi, you can't kill him just yet.'_ He thought and then let out his breath, turning to face the male in his chair Kakashi struggled to keep his rage within him.

"I don't think you now how important this is, you see I maybe here to kill you but first I want you to know why I am going to kill you." Kakashi said, he grabbed a chair out of the dark and straddled it backward, to stop him from lunging forward so easily. "About a week and a half ago someone I care so much for came back from a mission in such a state that there was a high possibility that they would no longer be here." Watching him as he blank faced stared at Kakashi.

"What has this got to do with me?" the male asked dumbly, Kakashi griped the seat hard, _'deep breath in Kakashi.'_ He told himself,

"You see, I believe you know exactly what I mean…" Kakashi raised his eye brow, "so don't play dumb with me, I know exactly what your leader did to her and I will end his life." Kakashi watched as the realisation struck to the males face,

"She betrayed us… she deserved everything she got." The male laughed into Kakashi's face, breaking the back of the chair off, Kakashi took hold of the kunai in the male's shoulder and twisted it around and shoved it back in.

Screaming with pain the male clenched the chair and waited for it to stop,  
>"I know this isn't real." He looked up to Kakashi and smiled, who raised his hand and punched him in the jaw, blood came from his mouth squirting over the floor, he was unconscious for a few minuets but he then woke up focusing on Kakashi showing is blood stained teeth. Kakashi took three more kunai and broke his other collar bone and stabbed his arms to the stone chair, trying to block out the screaming he waited until the male came around again. The male looked like he was death, His cloths were freshly stained with his own blood and half his teeth where missing from Kakashi's punch to the face,<p>

"Let me put this straight for you. You and your clan very nearly took something dear from me, so in return for that I Kakashi Hatake a shinobi of the leaf will end you and all your clan."  
>(Genjustu ended)<p>

He released the genjustu and turned to leave. Gasping for breath with pain in his voice as his muscles stiffened with pain, the male said,

"She was a cute little thing…" making Kakashi stop in his tracks, "All most took her for my own, disappointing now knowing that she's still alive." Tsunade shouted for Kakashi to stop but he couldn't hear her could only see red, activating his chidori he plunged through the male's heart and straight through the stone chair behind him.

Covered in blood Kakashi returned to his apartment door, Sakura was there with Hinata's keys in her hand,

"Hinata-chan gave me these, I have her clothes and I'll tell her you'll be back in twenty minuets, will see you at the hospital." Sakura handed him the keys, and then walked past him,

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Kakashi said and opened the door.

"Oh and don't forget, you're taking Hinata out for barbeque tonight, everyone will be there so make sure you get her to go, ok?" Kakashi smiled and went in the door, _'thanks Sakura. What would I do without you?'_

(Hinata)

Back at the leaf villages hospital Kakashi had just left Hinata's room. She was still looking at Akiyo,

"He's so beautiful Kurenai-chan, he really does look like Asuma-kun." She said and stroked the babies face. Kurenai looked at Hinata and then there was a strange though that popped into her head. She wasn't sure why she thought what she did but then she realised that the way both Kakashi and Hinata had been acting around each other made her thought make sense. Hinata looked up at her sensei and saw a look of wonder on her face, "E-Erm K-Kurenai-chan what's wrong?" she asked and then saw her sensei shake her head,

"Oh it's nothing Hinata-chan, I was just thinking." Kurenai dropped her eyes to her child, she felt like she had to tell her something so going with what Hinata said earlier she decided to agree with her about Asuma saying that she would be a good mother, and as usual Hinata when red.

A few hours past, Ino had brought her some lunch it wasn't much just some miso soup, which she ate. She began to feel tired as she hadn't gotten much sleep from her bad dream last night so she climbed back into bed, she apologised to Kurenai but her sensei didn't really mind and Hinata knew she would be ok with her going to sleep,

"I'll be here when you wake Hinata-chan so don't worry and besides, I have Akiyo to keep me company." She smiled as she kissed Hinata on the forehead. _'I can't wait to get out of here. I'll help you with Akiyo. He is the most beautiful child in the world. I'm sure Asuma will be watching you right now'_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

(Dream)

Hinata opened her eyes, her vision was blurred, _'where am I?' _she said but the words didn't come out of her mouth. _'It looks like a clearing.' _ She thought, _'I think I have seen this place before.'_ She recognised the clearing from her mission. She felt the pain in her chest and put her hand to it, she brought it up to her blurred eyes and saw the blood on her fingers, _'Neji-kun.' _She though as she realised she was in the clearing where her mission was. She looked where she knew Neji and her team were supposed to be but they weren't there, instead she saw a dark figure walking towards her.

"Well well, you are worthless aren't you?" The figure said as they walked up to her, she didn't recognise the voice, however now she could make out what he was wearing. He had black tattered trousers on with a white shirt and a brown leather jacket which had the sleeves missing. The man had now reached her and crouched down to her.

"Hai, it's a shame really, he thought you would be a good asset to us." The man paused, "But you are worthless." She heard her fathers voice in the mans, and then she looked closer at the man and she realised he had long black hair pulled back out of his face and she noticed his violet eyes. _'Father?'_ she questioned herself and then she saw the veins on the side of his head fade.

"You where never any good to my clan, you will be a burden to us and your team mates, you do not deserve the name Hyuuga. You are not my daughter and will never be." A tear fell from her eye as her father spoke the words he had said to her ten years ago. She looked at him and her eyes fixed on his hand, it was covered in her blood and dripping on the floor next to her, her father had noticed,

"Hai, I did it." he said and laughed at her. She gasped and clutched her chest as her vision blurred into darkness.

(End of dream)

Hinata woke sitting up straight, wiping the sweet from her for head she heard Kurenai say her name. She looked towards her. Kurenai who was sat in Kakashi's chair with Akiyo in her arms looked concerned.

"I-I'm ok K-Kurenai-chan, I-It was j-just a bad dream." Hinata smiled trying not to let the dream get the better of her. There was a knock at the door and they both heard Sakura speak,

"It's me, Sakura, can I come in?" she asked, Hinata looked at Kurenai and then said,

"O-Of-Course Sakura-chan." Then the door slid open and revealed Sakura who was dressed as she usual was, but she was holding a white box and carrying one of Kakashi's small holdalls.

Sakura came in and placed the box down onto the table at the bottom of Hinata's bed and the bag next to it, then turned around to look at them both,

"Hi Kurenai-san I didn't know you where in here." Sakura smiled,

"Yes Tsunade-sama brought me this morning as a surprise for Hinata-chan." Kurenai said and smiled at both of them, Hinata shook her had in approval,

"Although I have been asleep most of the afternoon," she said as she looked at the clock, "so you didn't really get to talk to me much," Hinata looked at Kurenai and half smiled. Sakura walked up to the side of Kurenai's chair and leant over to look at her baby,

"He just gets cuter every time I see him Kurenai-san." She said Smiling, Hinata and Kurenai laughed together, and Sakura joined in.

"Lady Tsunade told me to pick up some stuff for Kakashi," Sakura said after they all calmed down, wile she move to the box, "he said he wont be long, so why don't we get you dressed shall we?" Sakura asked, and then she looked at Hinata again and said, "Maybe we should get you a shower first." Hinata felt like she needed one she felt so hot even thought is was the middle of autumn.

"Hai" she said and pulled the covers of her body, Kurenai tried helping her out of bed with Akiyo in her arms but Sakura stepped in. she walked Hinata to the shower that was attached to her room and helped her with her clothes.

"You're soaked Hinata-chan did you drench yourself in water?" Sakura asked as she through the gown into a corner.

"Bad dream." Hianta said without looking at Sakura.

Once Hinata was sat on the chair in the shower, Sakura turned the water on, tensing because of the coldness of the shower, Sakura apologised and looked concerned.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, I forget to let the water warm up all the time." She smiled up at Sakura with closed eyes, Sakura chuckled a bit and adjusted the temperature.

Once the temperature was warm, Sakura fetched Hinata's washing bag and dressing gown from the holdall and left Hinata to shower herself. She kept the shower door open so that if Hinata needed to she could shout.

"Sakura-chan?" Hianta softly shouted from the bathroom, Kurenai and Sakura where in the middle of talking.

"Hai?" Sakura spoke back and got up to walk to the shower room,

"I'm finished." She said softly and then waited for Sakura to help her out of the bathroom.

Sakura helped dry Hinata off and then helped her put her gown on. Back in her room Hinata sat on the edge of her bed. _'I hope Kakashi is ok.'_ She thought as Sakura took off the bandage from her chest. Hinata caught sight of her chest in the mirror and froze. The wound was still raw but had healed much better since Sakura had seen it last. She saw Hinata's face and realised that this was the first time Hinata had actually looked at her scar,

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" Sakura said gently pulling her chin up so her eyes met hers. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and closed her eyes, _'what have I done'_ she though and pictured the way Kakashi had looked at her the first time she had woken up, _'it's true I am a burden to him, he has to worry about me too much.'_ A small tear ran down her cheek.

Sakura calmed Hinata down with the help of Kurenai, who always new how to comfort Hinata and always new when she was putting herself down, and re-bandaged Hinata's wound. _'They shouldn't be doing this for me, I can't give them anything back.'_ Hinata said in her head as she watched Kurenai and Sakura sift through a little black box that Hinata recognised as her own box for her hair clips. She had Akiyo with her, which she didn't mind because he made her feel comforted, it made her think of the first time Asuma had come to Kakashi's apartment the first week she had been there. He'd made her feel comfortable there and would make her embarrassed when he talked about how she would make Kakashi more responsible. She never wanted to and took every opportunity she could to show Kakashi she could fend for herself.

But looking back she had made him more responsible, she remembered Naruto and Sakura telling her about how Kakashi would always be late for their training and when she moved they never really complained, as he was no longer late, she'd made sure Kakashi was up and ready to train his team and they'd always set out together. Asuma always teased him about that.

"You would have loved your otousan you know Akiyo-kun." She said allowed and stroked the baby's cheek, he swiped his hand over his check and caught her finger, Hinata laughed and looked up. Kurenai and Sakura were looking at her with smiles on there faces.

"Yes he would Hinata-chan," Kurenai said and walked over too the chair she was sat in, "and Akiyo would be siding with Asuma and embarrassing you." Hinata knew she was right and she smiled and Kurenai and gave Akiyo to her.

Sakura took the white box form the table at the bottom of the bed and place in on the bed next to where Hinata had managed to get her self too. Sakura left the box for Hinata to open, inside was a lilac kimono with white camellias on the shoulders going down the right arm and on the rap. Touching it gently with her hand she marvelled at the material. Hinata had always love traditional Japanese things, Kakashi had gotten her a futon and a kotatsu for there apartment just because she had fell in love with them and decided she was going to use her money to pay for them.

"It's beautiful." She said out loud not taking her eyes of the kimono, "Did Kakashi buy this?" she asked and looked at Kurenai thinking she would know more and then Sakura. They both shook their head's then Sakura spoke,

"Tsunade-sama gave it you." Smiling she saw Hinata was registering what she had just said, "she had it from when she was younger and wanted you too were something glamorous for when you came out of here."

Gently putting the fabric down Hinata smiled, _'Just like Tsunade-sama to do something like that.'_ She thought and stood up to allow Sakura to put the underlying on, she tied it at the side and let Sakura check if it was done correctly, when the second layer was tied Sakura turned to Kurenai who handed Akiyo to her and took the sash out of the box,

"You look beautiful in this Hinata-chan." She said softly, Hinata blushed but she always felt comfortable with Kurenai,

"Do you tie sashes often?" Hinata asked trying to sound confident and Kurenai laughed and shook her head,

"I had a team member who loved to where Kimonos, in our younger ages, and insisted on having a tied sash, which meant she always asked me to tie them for her." Hinata could hear the smile in her voice. Once it was tied Kurenai took a better look at her, and hugged her gently.

All three talked among each other, Kurenai feeding Akiyo and Sakura brushing Hinata's hair and putting a lilac clip in her hair so that it was half up and half down. After half an hour Kurenai announced she was leaving and gave Hinata a hug and kissed her on the cheek telling her she would see her tomorrow. After she left Hinata asked Sakura for a few moments on her own, she didn't complain just nodded picked up the rubbish on the small medical tray and left.

Hinata moved to the window seat and watched the cloud's pass by in the sunset, she caught her reflection in the window and stared at it, her eyes concentrated on were she new her scare was. Resting her hand to her chest she remembered her dream, it was so real yet fake, she did have a wound to her chest but it wasn't her father who had done it, she had known that but she also knew that her father would love to have her out his sight so that he never had to see her again. Shivering she heard to door of her room open, looking to see who it was, her face lit up.

Kakashi was stood in the door way in his black and gray haori, which Hinata had seen just once when she was tidying the apartment, on the right side of his haori Hinata could see the red dragon that was bold agenised the black fabric, the dragon ran from his back around the side to the front. _'I never thought I'd see him wear it again.'_ She said to herself. She noticed herself staring at him to long as she did this morning, _'quit it Hinata your acting like you've never seen him before.'_ She shook her head and blushed at the though of meeting Kakashi for the first time in what he was wearing tonight. Then she noticed Kakashi too was looking at her a little too long, _'it's like he's seeing everything of me.'_ She thought as she saw the look in his eye.

"H-H-Hey." Hinata managed to breathe out as she begun to redden even more from the way he was looking at her, hearing her speak so nervously made Kakashi snap out of his locked gaze on her and Hinata saw he was beginning to become concerned he'd made her uncomfortable.

"D-Did you manage to do what you needed?" She asked a little steadier trying to show him she hadn't noticed his satire.

"Hai." was all he said and then came to stand next to her chair, "How do you fancy getting out of this room and back to normal life?" he asked her without looking at her, she knew what he meant by normal, she'd been thinking about how she'd get back to her old life but she new that it would take time, and she new that although she'd be moving from her hospital room which had been cramped at times she'd be confined to the house until she could walk better. _'It will be a welcome place for a wile.'_ She confessed to herself.

Walking down the hall with Kakashi's arm as support, Hinata had finally made it to the hospital entrance. Stopping for a moment she turned around to look back, she saw Shino carrying her limp body to Tsunade, her face didn't look like it held any hope, the events from her mission returning to the hospital where unfolding in front of her. She had been taken away be Sakura and the Hokage. Shino was sat on one of the chairs in the hall way, Kakashi came in and Shino stopped them from going any further, he was trying to get passed him to her, Shino was trying to calm him and was using all his strength to do so, finally Kakashi stopped fighting and stood at opposite corner of the room Hinata looked at Kakashi's face and saw a tear running down his cheek.

"Hinata-chan are you ok?" she heard Kakashi say with deep concern in his voice, she looked up at him, _'what have I done to you Kakashi? you don't deserve this.'_ she though as her own tear ran down her cheek. Kakashi brushed it away with his thumb and didn't say a word, he lifted her onto his back and piggy backed her down the street.

The chill of autumn was in the air and the breeze made goose bumps appear on the uncovered areas of Hinata's legs. She didn't mind though and she wasn't shivering because she could feel the warmth of Kakashi's body coming though his haori, she hugged a little tighter to his warmth.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked her turning his head so he could she her and she could see his eye, "we never got to get that return meal…" she could see the crease in his mask and new he was smiling, "how does barbeque sound to you?" he asked her as if she had a choice. She knew he'd attempt to cook when they got home and she would try and hide the fact he really couldn't cook and eat it and then he'd end up throwing it away and ordering out, so ya she really didn't have a choice and besides she was kind of craving barbeque since her appetite, which wasn't really much, came back.

"Hai Kakashi-kun, I think I can deal with that tonight… but I really have to teach you how to cook if Kurenai is to have time to herself." She said laughing a little. Kakashi's smile grew wider and laughed with her.

"I think I maybe I'll be able to deal with that." He replied and winked at her, "Hinata-sensei." Her face grew red in an instant. _'He really does know how to make me blush.'_ She said to herself.

Kakashi set her down on the cold wood floor at the entrance to the barbeque hut, Hinata wore no shoes to help her walk better and she preferred to go bare foot as she would have been using the hospitals slippers if she used footwear. Leading her into the restaurant Hinata began to question his actions,

"K-Kakashi-kun? Shouldn't w-we wait for t-them to bring us t-to our table?" she asked looking up at him,

"Do you want to stand around all day?" he asked her, she seamed confused, the restaurant was always very good with their service to their customers, that's one of the reasons why both of them loved it here, so she didn't get what Kakashi was saying. Deciding to go along with it she was lead into a dark room she new the restraint had private rooms for private parties, her team and her sister and cousin would sometimes book them out for private meals or special occasions, but she also knew that they were used for other kinds of parties and she didn't understand why Kakashi had taken her into one. Then the lights where slowly lit and she saw the room and everything in it.

There was a large kotatsu, large enough to fit Shino, Kiba, Akamaru next to him, Hanabi, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Lady Tsunade, Kurenai (with Akiyo) and guy, around the it, they were all stood waiting for her. she looked at all of them and when she got to Neji and Hanabi, who were standing next to each other, tears ran down her eye's she hadn't seen them in so long, _'they came… I didn't think they would, not with father knowing I was in hospital.'_ Hinata couldn't stop crying because she was so happy, she wanted to hug both of them right there and now, but she was worried that her father would punish them for coming and she was just about to ask them why they'd come when Tsunade spoke first,

"I ordered them here." Looking at Hinata, she realized the look on Hinata's was concern, "I told your father they were to accompany me to a lunch with a few jonin just outside the leaf." Tsunade smiled, Hinata knew there would be shadow clones going that way so that if her father was following them he'd see the clones first and she also new that the clones would have to look like the real thing, so that meant all three where using a lot of chakra control. She looked at Neji and Hanabi again and smiled. She'd stopped crying after Tsunade had told her she had invited them so she wiped her face with a hanky Kakashi had given her.

When they where all sat down, Hinata next to Shino, who was on the right of her, and Hanabi, on the left, and Kakashi sat with Guy, Kurenai and Tsunade, they begun to celebrate her recovery.

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata never stuttered when talking to her sister, she always felt comfortable around her, "How's everything at the house?" she asked her younger sister who had just fried some meat and popped it in her mouth, Neji had stopped watching his meat cook, only to have Lee take it from under his nose, he was looking at Hanabi with concern. _'Is it really that bad? Has father told her she has to marry? Has he told her she can't be a shinobi anymore?'_ she though as she waited for Hanabi to finish chewing her meat.

"At the House?" Hanabi questioned, and looked up at Hinata, she didn't show any facial expressions, "Everything is fine, my chunin training is coming on well, I should be chunin by next year." Smiling with closed eyes, she then went back to frying some more meat and left Hinata staring in wonder, _'Hanabi… you never act like this, what has father done or said to you? Is it really that bad Hanabi?'_ Hinata caught sight of Neji looking at her, he looked just as concerned as she was, mouthing words Hinata knew he wanted to talk to her in private later.

After they all had finished Hinata hugged everyone goodbye, saying goodbye to Neji, Hanabi and Tsunade first, because they had to get off. Neji had told her Hanabi was having a few problems with her father, Hanabi didn't say much about it just told Hinata she missed her a lot and so did Hinata, and Tsunade told Hinata that they where both safe and her father wouldn't punish them and that she was so glad she love her Kimono and wished her a good night, all three disappeared. Guy, lee and Ten Ten went together and wished her a goodnight. Choji and Ino waited with Shikamaru to walk Kurenai and Akiyo home, Hinata new they all felt responsible for their senseis child, saying goodnight to Kurenai and the others, Naruto and Sakura went shortly after them.

There was only Shino, Kiba and Akamaru left to say goodnight to, she wanted to tell them both how grateful she was to have them as her team mates, she hugged Kiba then gave Akamaru a hug and turned to Shino, she'd been close to him but she'd never felt like he was someone who hugged people a lot, she just stud there looking at him,

"E-Erm." She stuttered, she new what she wanted to say but she didn't want to burden him anymore,

"Stuttering Hinata-chan? Come on how long have we been team mates? You seriously can't still be uncomfortable-"

"Thank you Shino!" She cut in, she went red, "I'm sorry though." Shino froze in place and Kiba had come to the side of her and took her into a hug, she felt like he was her older brother and lent into him, "To the both of you,"

"Hinata-ch-" she cut them both off this time,

"Am not finished." Lowering her head so they couldn't see her eyes, she closed them because she new she was about to cry, "All these years we have been a team…" that was true and she love being apart of their team, "But as we developed out skills, my progress was slow. That's the reason my father banished me, the reason why you have been held back for so long, the reason why this happened to me." she put her hand to her chest, a tear ran down her cheek, "I have burdened too many people with my weak skills." They where about to protest but she didn't leave them room to, "but I will not burden you anymore, I will recover from this and earn each of your respect."

Shino stepped forward and took her into his arms for a hug,

"Don't ever do that again to us, you frightened the life out of us Hinata-chan." his hug felt warm, she felt so safe in it just like Kiba's but this was different, it was fear for Shino. Hinata looked up at him he'd put his glasses back on, _'to hide his eyes.'_ She thought, letting go of him Hinata turned to them both,

"Promise me one thing?" they looked confused, "don't wait for me." they new what she meant but this would be hard for them they'd always worked with each other and helped each other achieve, they didn't want to promise it and stayed silent for a moment. Akamaru gave a loud bark and they all new he'd agreed,

"Kiba-kun? Your partner has just said yes, how about it?" Hinata smiled and patted Akamaru on the head.

"I'll stand buy you boy, we will support you wish Hinata-chan." She said and smiled then turned to Shino.

"If it's going to be a team dissection, then yes." He said and took his glasses of to look at Hinata properly, "Promise me one thing though?"

"Hai?"

"Don't take too long to catch up or we'll have the upper hand." she smiled at her and hugged her again.

She said goodnight to them and then there was only her and Kakashi left,

"Hinata the brave." He teased as he got up from his seat, he'd let Hinata have her moment with her friends. She blushed,

"What would you have done?" she asked still confident after talking to Kiba and Shino.

"Probably the same thing you did, but told them not to see me as a team mate anymore." He said and then he smiled at her,

"That's because you where naive then." She tried to get a hit for herself but decided to change the subject before Kakashi could wind her up further, "You've never told me about your Genin team, I'd love to hear some of your stories from when you where younger." She said to him as they where coming into the entrance of there building.

Kakashi didn't say anything and when they were inside their apartment he didn't let her down until she was in his room, she was confused,

"You still haven't recovered fully so you can stay in my bed until you have." Kakashi sounded embarrassed about the idea, "I'll use your futon in your room for now… do you need any help changing?" he said still a little uncomfortable, Hinata felt embarrassed too and she was bright red, Kakashi didn't wind her up though,

"I-I can c-change myself b-but I m-may need a-a little s-support." She managed to stutter out.

Kakashi turned the other way and let Hinata use his arms for support, her clothes where at the bottom of his bed, when she was done she gave Kakashi her clothes he laid them across the chair in his room and she settled in for the nights sleep. She could hear Kakashi moving about around the room and then he said goodnight and left the door open, she didn't reply she was too tired.

(Dream)

"Neji-kun!" Hinata screamed. He wasn't moving why wasn't he moving? And then she was in front of him and took the hit he was suppose to, she felt her body fly into the rock behind her, she ached all over, her vision was blurred, two figures where walking towards her, she couldn't see them properly.

"Hahaha! She's worthless man." The guy spoke familiar, but she couldn't recognise who it was.

"Your week Hinata-chan, we don't need you any more, your worthless to us." Shino?

"Your holding us back, you don't deserve to be our team mate, your weak and are showing us up." Kiba? She looked up at them Shino had blood on his right hand it was dripping on the floor, she looked down at her chest and touched her hand to it, _'it's blood!'_ her chest begun to hurt she curled up into a ball and sobbed

'_why?'_

(End of dream)

"Hinata! Hinata! Its ok am here, your safe, its ok." Kakashi had been woken up by her loud sobs and was now cradling her in his arm's.

"Kakashi-kun, don't leave me please, please don't leave me!" she sobbed and grabbed hold of his top.

"Its ok Hinata-chan I'm here now, your safe, calm down and go back to sleep, its ok." He rocked her till she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> Sooooooooo what do you think ? what was your favorite bit? i thought it was funny when Tsunade was with Kakashi in her office :). but it ant about what i think i cant comment on my own story :( coz then id be big headed lol any hoo**

**i don't know when the next chapter will be out, but i am thinking of doing a Christmas special for all you festive people out there :) soo keep an eye out for that :) it should be good.**

**so i give you this and hopefully leave you with a Christmas story that you will love :), so have a very merry Christmas and have a Happy new year :) and don't forget PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ! it will be much appreciated :) coz we love to read about the coments you have :) it helps with writing the story :) lv u xxx**


	7. Chapter four, 1

**AN: hay people :D omg it has been a time since i updated this if you have read junjou romantica (if you haven't read it but only if you like BL novels tho) think of me as usagi-san always trying to get out of writing novels (nothing else mined lol don't want people who have read it to be thinking am like him PERVERTED OLD MAD 'reference from misaki') lol am rambling any hoo :( i am soooooooooooooo sorry but i think you will appreciate it since there is lots happening in this chapter :D. i had fun writing it when i could pick it back up to write that is :D there was lots to think about in this chapter and i didn't really know how to put it together but i think i managed :D anyhoo i'll let you read coz i know you have been dying to read it and lets face it who really reads the aurthers noats anyway when there is a story to be read lol you dont need to listernt to me rambling on about how long it took for me to write this chapter coz ya just wanna read the story so hear you go SENSEI CHAPTER 4.1**

**DISCLAIMER: (I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE ANIME OR MANGA) **

**O AND ER WANING MILD LEMON :) HENCE THE M RATING**

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hinata chapters<p>

Chapter 4.1 (sensei)

(Kakashi)

Kakashi woke with the sun blazing on his face, he covered his eyes with his arm, but that didn't change the fact that the sun had woke him up and that he still felt tired because he hadn't gotten much sleep again last night. _'I can't blame her, after all she has gone through a lot within the last month.'_ He said to himself, afraid that Hinata was next to him awake. When Hinata had come back from the hospital, with unfortunate injuries from her last mission, Tsunade had told him to make sure she slept in a raised bed and since the only bed Hinata owned was a futon she had to sleep in Kakashi's double bed, leaving him with her pink futon.

The first night he had slept in her bedroom, but Hinata had woken in the middle of the night crying and asking him to stay with her. So when he had her finally asleep again he took her futon from her room and lay it on the free floor space of his room, which was quite spacious. He'd slept like this for only a few nights when she'd woken and said her dreams where worse than the last ones. Kakashi tried to get her back to sleep but she just wouldn't give in. Eventually he lay down under the covers cuddling her and stroking her hair, planning on returning to the futon when she was asleep. However it made him relax too, he became sleepy and the next minute he awoke in the bed Hinata still rapped in his arms and sleeping. From then on Hinata had always said that she could sleep better if he was in the bed with her.

'_If people new we slept in the same bed together they'd think something was going on.' _He murmured to himself as he lazily turned over to look at the clock on his bedside cabinet, he read the time and immediately became shocked.

"10AM!" his shouted as he sat up, got out of bed grabbing anything from the floor that was clean to change into. "I should have had Hinata-chan's breakfast made by now and Kurenai-chan should have been let in two hours ago!" he then turned around towards the bed and just then realised Hinata wasn't in it. "No no no no no! She can't have made her own food she's not meant to do anything." He rushed through the bedroom door, leaving it wide open, down to the kitchen not bothering changing out of his pyjamas, which where essentially just grey and black chequered bottoms, but his clothes where in his hand.

"Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed just as he turned to enter the kitchen. He was so hoping she wasn't making her own breakfast and if she was it was something simple, but when he looked around the kitchen she wasn't there. He let out a sigh, _'maybe she went to the toilet.'_ He tried to reason with himself. Walking down the hall and past the living room, the door was open allowing Kakashi to catch a glimpse of two figures in the room sitting at the kotetsue, not thinking he carried on to the bathroom. Realisation struck him and he walked backward stopped in front of the door.

"Hinata-chan? Kurenai-chan?" he stepped into the room. Hianta was holding Akiyo still in her blue silk pyjamas, her hair scrunched up in a bun with a few strands lose at the back and her short fringe swept to one side. Kurenai was sat directly across from her in a black kimono with red underlying and red and golden butterflies down the right sleeve, her hair pined up with two chop sticks. They where both looking at him now, "How did you get in Kurenai-chan? Have you have breakfast Hinata-chan, did you make it yourself?" he continued with worry in his voice.

"Well a good morning to you too Kakashi-kun, its nice to see you've finally decided to join us this morning." Hinata giggled as Kurenai had basically handed his ass to him. _'She doesn't sound too pleased, and ya don't wanna mess with a new time mama,'_ he smiled at his thought.

Kurenai took notice that he was still in his pyjamas,

"Although you may love your body Kakashi-kun, it would be nice if you covered up within company, I don't think guests want to see you in your night were." She smiled.

"Some say it's manly. Would that be of your opinion Kurenai-chan?" his smile was showing though his mask and he couldn't help but jump at the chance of friendly smack talk, but he new Kurenai wasn't going to back down as easily as Hinata.

"Unfortunately for you Kakashi-kun I have seen manlier, so I'd have to grade you as about a two on the manly body." she chuckled a bit, Kakashi noticed Hinata was blushing and wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Ok am going to change, but admit it Kurenai-chan you think this body," he turned to the side and gestured to his body, "is manly and would rank about a nine for manliness." He chuckled and walked back down to his room, Kurenai shouting something back to him but he was too busy thinking about Hianta's reaction to his body. _'Why would she react like that? She'd seen my chest before, I mean it's not like I get changed the second before I go to bed, I like to hang about in my pyjamas, unless she reacts like that all the time and I haven't noticed it?'_ he contemplated as he shoved on some new clothes from his draw, some nicely fitted black boxers a blue tightly fit t-shirt that showed off his stomach and some black skinny jeans, not bothering with socks he put on his navy blue mask that made it look like his top was part of his mask and strapped his black eye patch over his sharingan eye, he didn't bother with his hair, he had always thought bed head made a better hair style.

Walking down towards the front room, hair stuck up in every direction, he noticed Kurenai was in the kitchen at the stove.

"I hope I am appropriately dressed for your company Kurenai-chan." He said as he walked in and straddled a seat backwards, "how did you get in this morning? Did Hinata-chan have her breakfast?" he watched as she hovered over the stove. _'Is she cooking omelette?'_ he mentally questioned straitening his back to look into the pan, _'yep…'_ he smiled and took a deep breath in to inhaling the sweet smell of pan fried egg.

"I have a key. How's Hinata-chan? Is she ok?" Kurenai didn't bother looking around at him she just kept on shaking the pan.

"She's fine…" he hesitated considering whether to tell her about the dreams, he decided he would, she would only be upset if something bad happened and she didn't know about it.

"Ya know… if you leave out the fact that she has nightmares that keep her awake all night." He didn't face Kurenai now knowing that she was looking at him and the concern was showing in his eye.

"I knew it Kakashi-kun!" Kakashi focused on one place of the wall in front of him.

"You new it, what do you mean?" His voice was clam, he scrunched up his face, "and when did you get a key? Not that I'd be bothered."

"She woke up suddenly in the hospital before you came back to pick her up. She said it was nothing but she was sweaty and her breathing was rushed. She's been looking tiered lately. I thought that maybe it was the walking around the house and her body trying to heal quicker, but she sleeps a lot during the day, and just looking at you now Kakashi-kun you look knackered and worn out." She severed the omelette on a plate and rolled it, she took the pot of tea from the heat and got two clay cups and poured for her and Kakashi. She placed his tea and omelette along his chop sticks, that Hinata had clearly engraved his name in to, she'd done it because she was sick of finding him using hers and never washing them, and soya sours on the table in front of him she then sat down beside him with her tea, he still hadn't taken his gaze away from the wall to meet her eyes.

"O and you gave me a key a few years ago Kakashi-kun when you took Hinata-chan under your wing." She blew at her tea trying to look like she wasn't looking at him. She was trying to snap him out of his trance.

Kakashi ran his hand over his masked face.

"Hai." he turned took the chop sticks and ate the omelette with out a word. "Is it that obvious Kurenai-chan?" he a said after he'd eaten half of his omelette without looking up at her.

"Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan have noticed too." She replied sipping her tea, "in-fact Gai and the others are beginning to think you're in hibernation." She continued to sip her tea. Kakashi ate the rest of his omelette in silence and then started on his tea.

"Am worried about her Kurenai-chan." He finally spoke out.

"No… I know you Kakashi-kun. You can't fool a friend of ten years, you maybe able to pull the wool over your own eyes but not mine." Kurenai put down her cup and took his hand. He didn't look at her but stared into his cup, "She's changed you Kakashi-kun, we've all noticed. She makes you happy and she is the only one who can put a smile on your face without even trying. Think of the day you found her." He shook his head. He never wanted to think about that day ever again.

"No I'm sorry Kurenai-chan but I refuse to do that." He said gulping at his tea, it was hot and it burned his thought, he wanted to take away all the pain Hinata had in her life.

"See Kakashi-kun. You care for Hianta-chan so much you can't deny it. You're feelings for her are more than a prenatal guardian." Kurenai squeezed his hand. "Don't deny you're self of true happiness Kakashi-kun, its one mistake that you will always regret." Kurenai finished her tea then took his plate, chop sticks and her cup to the sink. She walked for the door and stopped in the frame. "It's what's best for you… best for you both." She slipped out of the door and disappeared out of site.

'_Really?'_ he thought as he considered what Kurenai said. _'Am I in love with Hinata?'_ he asked himself. Then he realised how he'd been protecting her, wanting to take anyone down who harmed her. How he'd killed the prisoner. Her farther abandoning her like he did, him treating her like dirt. That was the one that stung the most. He didn't just do them because he wanted to make those people suffer for what they did, but because he found he was feeling a deeper emotion for her and right then he new exactly what the strong emotion he had had for the past few weeks towards Hinata was, but he wasn't sure he was ready to accept it.

Gulping down his the rest of the tea he shoved the cup into the sink. He sat in the kitchen for a wile and contemplated what had happened in the last month. Hinata had come home with serious injuries, was hospitalised, in a coma for a week, she was then let home a week later, he'd taken her placed always making sure she was ok. Helping her walk and then giving her a piggy back to allow her to rest her feet. He would massage them at the end of a long day in the village centre. They would often see a few of his friends, they would join him and Hinata at there table, sometimes Hinata's friends would too. He'd take her to the training grounds to practice walking, to help her gain her balance, but she would get tiered easily because her chakra flow would increase if she got to frustrated. Tsunade or Sakura, or even both, would come around to the apartment to check up on her healing process and Kurenai would come around for tea as Hinata had decided to teach Kakashi how to cook.

She would tell him what to do wile she sat at the table or propped herself up by the stove. Sometimes she would chop stuff when Kakashi was out of the room and try to prepare things for him wile he was gone but he had caught her doing it and made her sit at the far end of the table and he would prepare stuff and show it too her. He imagined the frustrated look on her face as he would make her sit down wile he would prepare their food in front of her. He let out a chuckle and then thought about their new sleeping arrangements. They had both been sleeping in the same bed for the past three weeks. He began to think of her sleeping in her own bed, in her own room, when she had recovered. He took comfort in the fact that Hinata was laying next to him on a night, he told himself that it was because he wanted to make sure that she wasn't harmed, but that wasn't the reason, he didn't want Hinata to go back to her own bed, he new or felt he new but he didn't what to admit it. _'I need to get out of the house a bit more.'_ He thought, _'I'll go and see Tsunade about getting some more missions maybe that will do me some good.'_Deciding he would go this afternoon he went into the front room to join the girls at the Kotesue.

He took the cushion next to Hinata.

"Hey… sorry for not getting up on time this morning." He said as he leaned into her and gave her a gentle shoulder bump.

"I'd sleep in t-too if I didn't g-get much sleep. D-don't beat yourself up a-about it and n-no I didn't make my o-own breakfast." she said shaking her head and holding a hand up to stop Kakashi before he was about to ask. "Kurenai-chan m-made it for me." Hinata smiled at him, Kakashi felt better for that.  
>"I have to go to see Hokage-sama at some point today. I haven't had many missions and I was thinking about taking more on." Kakashi said watching the reaction on her face, <em>'she looks upset maybe I should hold off more missions for a wile.'<em> He thought, "Or I could just keep to the missions in the village? It would only be if you where ok with them and wouldn't be longer than twenty four hours." He watched her facial excretions change again. Her smooth face scrunched up so that she was frowning at him. Kakashi looked confused and scratched the back of his head.

"Err-m…."_ 'Why did you have to bring that up you idiot!'_ he muttered under his breath so she didn't hear hem.

"Kakashi-kun… Why would you need to ask me if it was ok for you to do a mission?" Not a single stutter in her words Hinata was still frowning and sounded a bit upset with him but smiled a little. _'Because I may be falling for you!'_ He muttered under his breath again.

"Am not your mother Kakashi-kun. You can go on missions when ever you want…" she giggled a little and then didn't look at him.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Kakashi tried to get her to look at him.

"And if I get board Kakashi-kun am sure Pakkun wouldn't mind being told he was a cute doggie when I am all alone." Kakashi froze for a moment, his body stiffening, Hinata saw the pupil of his uncovered eye dilate. He felt his own blush under his mask. _'This is a first, Hinata has made me blush, and how the hell did she know about that? I'm sure I cheeked for any presence.'_ trying not to show that he was blushing Kakashi was determined to get his own back on her.

"Ok then, well ill leave Pakkun with you and you can figure out what the next dish your going to teach me will be Hi…na…ta-…sen…sei." He said her name slowly braking up the syllables and nodding his head, wagging his finger and patting her head at the same time, he finished of his performance with a wink. Kakashi's smirk showed through his mask and Hinata's cheeks flushed rose red in an instant her hole face went red including her ears.

Kakashi chuckled and stood up as Kurenai walked in.  
>"Ok as much you girls would love to stare at my body all day and discuss how manly it is I must dash." He smiled and looked at Hinata who was still red and looking at him with big eyes trying not to show her embarrassment too much.<p>

"St-st-ste-steamed shrimp d-dumplings!" she shouted out and then looked away from him, her face became a little brighter than it already was.

Kakashi took his book out of the pouch at the side of his hip,

"Mmmm let's see where I was… huu I haven't read this in a wile" he tried to remember the last time he had read his icha icha series.

"O-well." He flipped through the pages to find the place where he last read from.

"_Tofu! Tofu! Tofu! Only one hundred yen!"_

"_Ani, that's amazing, can we get it please?"(Ani = Big brother)_

"_Otouto… we have that at home, we don't need anymore."(Otouto = Little brother)_

"_But-"_

"_Hey did you hear-"_

"_Ebi! Kani! Uni! Two hundred yen!"(Ebi = Shrimp, Kani = crab, Uni = sea urchin)_

"_Ooooo chichi look at this!"(Chichi = farther)_

"_It's huge! I've never seen one so big!"_

Kakashi looked up from his book, he hadn't realised that he had walked into the market of Konoha until he heard the voices which distracted him. But what caught his eye the most was what the kid and his farther where looking at, at the weapon stall. Of course all the weapons on that stall where all fakes or cosplay items. However Kakashi was intrigued. The guy was looking at a huge Yumi (traditional Japanese bow). Kakashi looked at the bow for a moment, from where he stood a few feet from the stall, and then got board of the plan look of it. The way the wood looked old and its shape it was bent into was deformed. He thought that if anyone pulled on the string of that thing it would snap in half.

Huffing he turned sideways and was just about to leave when something glistened with the little sunlight that there was. Kakashi swung his head around to the stall again to see what caught his eye. There on the counter was an open box with something shinny in it. He walked up to the counter shoved his book in his pouch and took a better look at it. The condition of the box wasn't good, the wood was oak, it looked old and battered but that's what made the box it's self attractive with its roughness. It had a golden frame around the edges which looked like waves. The calligraphy on the lid had the characters for wind, earth, fire, water and lightning also in gold. Kakashi looked in the box properly, there stat on a blue satin where five silver kunai with a water dragon carved into the knife, embedded where the eye should have been was a blue diamond. Kakashi brushed his finger along the first knife, _'this is so…'_ he was lost for words even when thinking. He'd never seen anything like this and they looked genuine, the real deal. No stupid coz-play item, proper kunai.

"You like them?" Kakashi suddenly jumped back a little started by the voice. He'd momentarily forgotten he was even at a stall. _'I swear I must have been a magpie in my former life.'_ he told himself.

"You can hold them if you like." The stall manager said, Kakashi thought he looked like he was in his late twenties. Kakashi stepped forward, took out the first kunai to the left. Once he had hold of it he realised that is was very light it wasn't like the weight of normal kunai. Seaming to sense his bewilderment the stall manager said.

"There weighted."

"Huu?" that was all Kakashi could manage to say he was still recovering from the shock of the weapons beauty.

"Pick the one at the right end up." Kakashi did and immediately felt the difference. This kunai was heavy, heavier than normal kunai.

"The kunai in the middle is the same weight as a normal kunai." The stall manager said smiling and scratching the back of his head. Kakashi looked at the kunai in his hands for a moment and then returned them to the case. The stall manager then pulled on the fabric and the knives came out of the box on a tray, underneath was green satin again there lay five silver kunai with earth dragons caved into the knife and a green diamond eye.

"There's another three layers." The stall manager said and pulled out the other trays. The third tray had red satin and a fire dragon with a red diamond eye, the forth yellow satin and wind dragon with a yellow diamond eye and the fifth had white satin and a lightning dragon with a white diamond eye. Kakashi didn't know how to speak or how to think however he managed to rush out a question.

"Howdidyougetsomethinglikethis?" he looked at the manager,

"They turned up on our doorstep and nobody wanted them. It's a shame really there a real grate weapon." Kakashi gave the guy an, as if someone would fight with these there priceless, look.

"I did some research on them and it seams they where used in many ninja battles." Kakashi looked at the knives there was not a single scratch on them.

"Well maintained?" Kakashi finally managed to get out,

"Nope I've tested them out on everything their indestructible. I couldn't even get a scratch on the diamond." The manager said and then placed the trays back into the box. Kakashi huffed and turned to walk away not looking at the stall again he said.

"I probably won't be able to afford them anyway." Before Kakashi could get too far the stall manager shouted to him.

"Am not charging that much for them… I'm only asking for about two thousand yen." (That would be an equivalent of around £18 in England.)

"Why? Sourly they would fetch a lot more than that wouldn't they?" Kakashi turned his head to look at the stall manager.

"Well…" he scratched his head, "Ya they would but you're the first person who had been interested in them-" he cut him self off took a deep breath and then continued, "For bout ten years, no one has even asked or tried to buy them off me, I think its because they look really expensive. So that's why we wont two thousand yen we've had them so long we don't know what to do with them anymore, they could go to a better home one where the owner will use them and not just take them out to practice. There a grate weapon." The shop owner shut the lid on the box and then pushed it forward. Kakashi was shocked, _'no one was interested in them? That can't be right? Hinata would like them and they'd help her build her stamina up.'_ He thought and then turned around properly to face the manager.

"I'll take em…" and then he scratched his head, "ha ha, but could I pay you in a wile, I don't have two thousand yen with me at them moment and would you deliver it some where for me?" The store manager looked at Kakashi for a moment and then smiled.

"Am just glad there going to a new home."

(Hinata)

As Hinata's face settled down Kutenai had just finished putting Akiyo into his basket to sleep, she took a seat on the cushion opposite Hinata.

"What was that all about?" Kurenai asked Hinata who was trying her best to hide the embarrassment Kakashi had made her feel.

"O er i-it's nothing K-Kakashi-kun is j-j-ust doing the grocery shopping f-for me to t-teach him a new d-dish." She didn't make eye contact with Kurenai as she thought her face might flush red again.

"No I know you two cook together already, Kakashi-kun always tells me about how strict you can be when you cook with him." Hinata's face flushed red this time because of Kurenai. Hinata new she knew about her teaching Kakashi, after all she had stayed over to eat with them a few times, but what she didn't know was they discussed there sections in detail. Hinata looked at Kurenai who was smiling with her eyes closed and had a look on her face that said 'that would have been cute to see'. _'Kurenai seems to enjoy the same past time as Kakashi.'_ She said to herself.

(Kakashi's favourite past time:

Kakashi: "Hinata?"

Hinata: "hmmmm?" (She is watching one of her favourite bands playing on TV)

Kakashi: "That guy on the right is cute don't you think?" (He's not gay he is teasing her because he saw her diary which was full of pictures of him with love harts scribbled around him.)

Hinata: "E-EEEEE'm I-I E-EE'r guess so." (She turns away from the TV blushing and the dreamy look in her eyes fades.)

Kakashi: "hmm." (He smiles under his mask and takes out one of his come come series))

Hinata rubbed her hand over her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement at the door. She tensed to ready herself for an attack, just as she would have done before the accident. She let out a breath.

"It's only Pakkun." She said aloud, Kurenai was watching her with a concerned look.

"Hello Pakkun." She said and lifted the pug from the floor next to her. She hugged him then put him in her lap.

"Kakashi said that you wanted me to stay?" Pakkun turned his head to look up at Hinata. _'So he told Pakkun that I needed the dog.'_ She thought as she imagined Kakashi summoning Pakkun for her when no one was around.

(Flash back of Kakashi summoning Pakkun for Hinata (what she is imagining))

"Summoning jutsu!" _Puff_, there is smoke everywhere, the smoke disappears and Pakkun is sat in front of Kakashi.

"What is it now Kakashi…" He looks around and realises there is no danger. His hackles rise up, "eeck…" "!" Kakashi has a dreamy look in his eye, looking at Pakkun with a need to pick him up and pet him. He was about to grab Pakkun but the dog ran through his legs. Kakashi bent over looking at the dog through his spread out legs with a sad puppy eyed face. "That's not nice Pakkun, you shouldn't run away from you master."

"I am running away to protect my pride. I've told you don't summon me if you don't need me otherwise ill just stop answering your summons. I was in the middle of talking to an old friend." Pakkun closed his eyes, turned his face and waved his paw as he spoke.

"So Pakkun was on a date?" the dog blushed quite something for a dog to do and for you to be able to notice it but sure enough he did. Kakashi chuckled stood to turn and face the small dog.

"Erm… Kakashi to save me from looking up at you could you please sit down?" Pakkun pulled his best puppy dog eyes, (that wouldn't happen normally, as Pakkun new that the risk of doing so in front of Kakashi would have his pride completely killed but Hinata just thinks that when Kakashi should talk to Pakkun he should sit down) Kakashi sat and tried to keep his excitement bottled for Pakkun's cute face, he explained why he summoned him.

"Our beloved Hinata-chan is on her own right now and she asked me to summon you." Kakashi said in a sweet tone.

"But can't she summon me herself?" Pakkun was scratching his head with his paw.

"No she is still weakened by the accident." Kakashi's voice sounded upset as he acted like it was devastating, holding the back of his palm to his cover mouth his right eye watering. Pakkun's eyes shot open,

"Accident! What accident?" Pakkun jumped around Kakashi trying to make him tell him.

"Go see her Pakkun she needs you!" Kakashi scooped Pakkun up to his chest and pet his head in aw,

"A cute dog like you Pakkun is bound to cheer her up." Pakkun pushed at Kakashi's face to stop him from kissing his forehead.

"Alright ok! Ill go, just let me go!" he wriggled free and ran off toward the apartment.

"Aww no fare I wanted to cuddle more." Kakashi pouted wile he spoke and his voice sounded like a child's when they first buy a pet.

(End of flash back)

Hinata gave out a loud chuckle, Pakkun felt a connection that she new something. He looked at her with wary eyes not wanting to ask her about what she was thinking.

"Hello Pakkun." A voice from over the table met Pakkun's ears. He looked over the table to see Kurenai looking at him with a smile on her face. Pakkun's eyes glinted.

"Kurenai!" he leapt up out of Hinata's lap, ran across the table and sat in front of her. "What are you doing hear? Kakashi told me that Hinata-chan was on her own."

"O well I'm looking after Hinata-chan for a wile since Kakashi-kun is out" Kurenai scratched the top of his head making Pakkun's head lower. He moved her hand with his paw and then moved it to her tummy and patted it.

"Hay your bump is gone." He looked at her with a glint of wonder in his eyes. Pakkun hadn't seen Kurenai since she was eight months pregnant. Hinata watched as Kurenai smiled at the Nin dog and then replied,

"Your right Pakkun, I have been waiting to tell you."

"Where is the baby? Can I see it?" the dog sounded just like an over excited Kakashi. Hinata laughed out loud making Kurenai and Pakkun look at her.

"A-Akiyo-kun is a-asleep at the moment Pakkun, s-so why don't we leave him to r-rest and Kurenai-chan c-can help me get c-changed." Hinata smiled with closed eyes and held out her hands for him to jump into. He looked at Kurenai and she smiled too, he then ran into Hinata's arms, she scooped him up and cuddled him to her chest, he let anyone but Kakashi do this.

Hinata had finished washing in the shower, while Pakkun and Kurenai talked waiting for her to finish in her room. She turned the water off and rapped a towel around herself then put her dressing gown on over the top. She immerged into her room when there was a knock on the door.

"O that will be S-sakura-chan she is d-due to come today." Hinata said as Kurenai gave Pakkun to Hinata to answer the door.

"What's Sakura-can coming for?"

"She c-comes with Tsunade-sama m-most of the time to c-change my bandages." Kurenai was answering the door as Hinata immerged in the hall way.

"T-Tsunade-sama? I-I thought K-Kakashi-kun was g-going to see you?"

"Konichiwa to you to Hinata-chan. Am I not allowed to accompany my assistant to a favourite patient of mine?" Hinata froze, then smiled and nodded she put Pakkun down on the floor and led them all into the living room.

"E-Erm… I-I have to get dressed d-do you mined w-waiting?" both Tsunade and Sakura shook there heads. Kurenai left with Hinata to help her, when Hinata came back she was wearing a blue silk Kimono. It hung loosely on her body, on the right sleeve a koi fish was swimming within the blue material embroidered still in-place. Her Obi held the material in-place so that some was draping over the top of it. Her hair was tied up in a curly knot and a few strands dangled down out of place that curled in ringlets.

"S-Sorry for the w-wait everyone." Hinata sat down at the top end of the table her back towards the sliding door, Akiyo's basket next to her where Kurenai had left him. Sakura and Tsunade were sitting next to each other playing with Pakkun on the table. They both looked at her and smiled.

"S-so did Kakashi-kun m-mange to s-see you today T-Tsunade-s-sama?" she was looking at the Hokage with a smile.

"Aaaaaa yes he did Hinata-chan, I was waiting for him to call in and ask for some missions." _'I knew he should have taken more missions, the village needs him around he shouldn't have been trailing around after me, I would have recovered in the same time even if he was away.'_ Hinata thought as she tried to hide the discomfort this information made her feel. Tsunade was watching Hinata and new that the Hokage could see the slight reaction to her information.

"E-eer w-why don't we g-get on with t-treating my wound T-Tsunade-sama?" Hinata smiled and then looked at the Hokage.

"Ok then Sakura-chan watch closely. Hinata-chan's injuries are server and I know you know how to heal them but today I will show you how to use the patient's chakra to heal a scar." The Hokage looked at Sakura then at Hinata. Pakkun was watching stat on the table as Hinata moved away from it so that the two of them could see her injuries. She pulled down her kimono, her bindings showing, exposing the bandaged site of the wound. Sakura undid the bandaging of Hinata's wound so that they could clean the site.

"Looks like will have to do a little more healing first." The Hokage said, Pakkun stretched around to see Hinata's wound, which was dangerously low under her bindings, he gasped at the sight of it. It didn't look bad it was just red and looked very raw but it was the size of the wound on her chest that made Pakkun suck in a breath. Hinata turned to him and smiled.

"Don't w-worry about this Pakkun, i-it was my fault really I s-shouldn't have gotten in the w-way." She watched the expression on his face relax, "don't w-worry it doesn't hurt." She continued, making Pakkun relax a bit more.

"Pakkun why don't you go find where Kurenai-chan is I am sure she is somewhere making something." The Hokage was looking at the Nin dog and smiled. The small pug looked at her for a few seconds then nodded, he jumped off the table trotted towards Hinata and rubbed his side on her leg.

"It's ok Pakkun, i-it doesn't hurt anymore r-really, Sakura-chan and Tsunade-sama will make sure I am ok." She stroked the Nin dog and he ran out of the room.

"Thanks" Hinata smiled at the Hokage.

"It's ok I knew he would be concerned if he saw this." The Hokage rubbed Hinata's shoulder.

"Slow your chakra down Hinata-chan, I need to connect with yours." The Hokage was telling Hinata as a result of five failed attempts to connect with her chakra flow.

"Hai… a-am sorry Hokage-s-sama I never new my c-chakra flow was so f-fast. T-this rhythm feels n-normal to me." Hinata looked concerned. The Hokage chuckled a little,

"Don't worry Hinata-chan for you this is normal, we know this from treating you, you nearly exorcised our medical team by draying their chakra. As for other shinobi I think they would have a little more trouble keeping up with it." she smiled and wiped her forehead with the cloth Kurenai had provided for her. "Ok Hinata-chan concentrate… I know it's going to be difficult as you are feeling week from your injuries so all you have to do is go into a complete meditation." Sakura was sat next to Hinata looking at the Hokage holding a glass of water.

"Are you ok lady Tsunade?" she asked, the older woman shook her head and then took a sip from the glass she was holding for her.

"I didn't think this would be such a challenge. Hinata-chan has such good chakra control with out even trying, I thought she would be the best candidate to show you with, but it seams I am also having difficulties." She re-adjusted her sitting position.

Hinata crossed her legs, closed her eyes and laid her arms on her thighs. She took a deep breath in and then let it out. She felt her body go limp and she almost couldn't hear Tsunade and Sakura talk there voices where dimmed as if they where in a different world separate from Hinata. She concentrated on her breathing and then felt her chakra flow slow down some of it receding into the core of her body. She felt the slow pulls of her chakra flow flowing around her body she could feel the valves that opened and closed to let the chakra pass. She then felt the warmth of another's chakra, the low pulse of the healing chakra her body was using in her chest, spread over her skin, it soaked through to her muscles and then reached the vessels of her chakra net work. She felt it rap around them spreading over each pipe in every direction. She felt the final connection of all the chakra meeting over her vessels.

The chakra changed slightly, it felt like a controlling chakra, on that was moving her chakra in directions she didn't tell it to go. She felt the movement of her chakra move to her chest, _'this doesn't feel right… there is too much chakra there already and this chakra is different if it merges with the chakra there I don't know what will happen.'_ She spoke to her self in the emptiness of her body, she new she couldn't come out of her meditation otherwise it would cause Tsunade's chakra to be drained, she have to use her reserves which mite mean she would be week for a wile. Hinata tried to take a small but of control of her chakra back but Tsunade's was too dominant, it was rapped around her vessels completely in control of her valves the way the jutsu should work. She felt the chakra flow to her chest merging with her bodies healing chakra. At first she didn't feel anything, it felt normal. Then she felt her energy weekend she tried hard not to come out of her meditation it took all her strength which was draining fast and then the black consumed her, closed around her body making it feel lighter and then she felt herd and saw nothing.

(Dream)

"ugh" Hinata let out a sigh, _'its so dark where am I?'_ she asked to no one, she couldn't see in front of her couldn't see anything at all its was pitch black. She listened carefully, _'rain?'_ she could hear it falling heavy, bouncing of the ground and buildings. .

"ugh its so cold." She could barely hear her words agenised the sound of the falling rain, she could feel her clothes where wet as they stuck to her body, _'I'm outside then?'_ she wasn't asking she could tell the rain was too loud for her to be indoors.

She tried to move on her back and then a stabbing pain came in her chest. "ow" she clung to her chest and noticed the material there still wet but was warm and it seamed like there was little material covering her chest. She opened her eyes using one of her hands to cover her eyes from the rain. She looked around to see where she was. _'I'm at the memorial stone.'_ she felt something drop onto her face. It wasn't cold like the rain she could feel on her face but it was warm and it oozed down her cheek, she used her other hand to wipe it off to see what it was, she felt it smudge on her face her hand spreading more of the liquid on her check. She moved her hand in front of her eyes to take a better look and flinched. Her hand was covered in dark warm liquid that oozed down her hand and arm, she looked at her chest feeling the stabbing pain and saw the same liquid oozing from her chest onto her t-shirt.

"How?" she questioned no one her eyes where blurry, she could just about make out the statue of the memorial stone. _'Must get out of the mud.'_ She urged her body forward pulling her self up onto the stone. Looking forward she saw a gray figure walking toward her, she heard him before she could make out it was truly him.

"Hinata Hyuga, what a pity." She gasped,

"K-K"

"Shhhhhhh, we don't wont you wasting your energy do we?" she felt his hand on her chin. _'Why?'_ she didn't speak the words, couldn't make them flow out of her mouth, _'why are you here? You shouldn't be here.'_ Her eyes where blurry, she could feel herself weaken with the loss of blood.

"Kakashi… we need to get going, leave her to the fly's, she's no good to us anyway." a familiar voice said from behind him.

"In a minuet Neji." His voice was a rumbling shout. She felt him turn back to her, his hand on her cheek.

"W-Why?" Hinata's small voice peeked out over the rain.

"Still shy even in death. Ha!"

"What happened?" her voice was week.

"O you mean this?" she felt him prod at the wound on her chest. She bit back a cry of pain when he prodded too hard.

"I did it." she looked at his face and saw the crinkle in his mask that would show a smile. "I had to… I was getting pissed of with you anyway, this way I won't have to deal with you anymore." His voice sounded like he was happy about that. "Why I ever took pity on you in the first place… kima knows." He took hold of her chin again to make her look into his eye. "You burden everyone you come into contact with. It's a wonder Kiba and Shino have put up with you for so long."

"Kakashi!" she flinched at her team mates voice in the back ground. _'Shino?... this cant be why are you here? do you hate me too?'_

"We need to be moving, before they come. We are running out of time."

"I am aware of that Kiba." He kept his eye on her face. "Yes that's right they helped me, and now where going to leave you here all alone, like I should have done ten years ago. Sayonara pitiful Hyuga."

She felt his hand let go of her chin, _'Why? Why? Why?'_ she kept on saying in her head, her lips muttering the word in a week voice as she listened to him walk away her chest throbbing with pain. "Why? Why? Why?"

(End of dream)

Hinata woke up gasping for breath, whimpering and clutching at her chest. Kakashi woke up in the bed beside her,

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What is it Hinata-chan a bad dream?" she looked at his face in wonder, _'why am I in bed?'_ she asked her self. She noticed the moonlight shining on Kakashi's face. _'Night time already? What happened to everyone?'_ Kakashi notice the expression on her face.

"Tsunade-sama said you passed out during their treatment." "You've been asleep since." He looked at her watching her face intently. Hinata was also starring at his masked face. She brushed her hand on his cheek and then felt the tears fall from her eyes followed by a hart braking cry. Kakashi took her into his arms rocking her backwards and forwards trying his best to comfort her. Hianta's cry's made him flinch which she could feel it every time he did so. _'Just a dream, get a hold of your self Hinata, it was just a dream!' _she tried to bite back her cry's, biting down on her lip un-till she tasted blood. She managed to calm herself and let Kakashi rock her through the sniffles.

She could feel he was dyeing to talk to her but she new like always he would wait un-till she spoke first, but she didn't think she had the willpower to look at him never mind talk to him. She let him rock her un-till he spoke first ten minuets later.

"A-are you…ok?" he finally asked in a low voice. She nodded against his chest not wanting to talk just yet.

"You must be hungry? I saved you some steamed shrimp dumplings… but I don't think you'll want it at this time of night… how about some rice porridge?" she waited a few heart beats, listening to his heart, she nodded again.

"Do you want me to bring it to you?" his voice rumbled through his chest as she listened to his heart, she flinched at the sound of it. Worried that she might upset Kakashi she spoke her voice was dry.

"N-No it's o-ok I c-can eat in the k-kitchen." She felt Kakashi's body ease up as she spoke.

"And maybe a drink for you too you sound like a crocking frog." He laughed.

Hinata finished her porridge and was drinking the rest of her water. She didn't talk or look at Kakashi un-till he finally spoke to her.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked, his voice full of concern, she nodded not wanting to look at him. He took her bowl and cup from the table and put it into the sink.

"I think maybe you should take a shower. You where sweating a lot when you woke." Hinata nodded and pulled herself up from the table. He carried her to the bath room and placed her down on the toilet seat. "You think you can go from hear?" again she didn't speak just nodded. He waited for a few minuets then got up and ran the water making sure it was warm for her. "Call me if you need anything ok?" it was silent for a few second and then she crocked again.

"Hai." She heard Kakashi close the door behind her, not wanting to move straight away she looked out of the window at the moon. She remembered the look in Kakashi's eye when she woke up, full of concern, the moonlight made him seem as if he wasn't truly there as if the man she looked at wasn't the one who had been caring for her for the last ten years. _'Dose he think I am a burden to him?' _she thought as she watched a cloud cover the moon, _'Dose he wish I was dead to him?'_ she tried to find the answer. He was always kind to her, kind to everybody, he had given up so many things for her so that he could look after her. He had even done fewer missions to look after her in the hospital. _'He does too much for me… maybe it's time for me to give him back what he has lost… maybe I should move out.'_ She thought as she made her way to the shower. It was filling the room with steam now making it nice and cool. She stepped into the cubical with her clothes on, she was still half tiered and the heat was making her what to fall asleep. She pressed her back agenised the tile wall and slid down it with the water splashing down on her socking her clothes._ 'It's like my dream.'_ She thought and begun to tremble re-living the dream she had woken up to.

She heard a knock on the door Kakashi's voice follows after.

"Hinata-chan are you ok in there?" she didn't answer, she was falling asleep still trembling from her dream. _'It's like my dream… all the steam… Ugh why can't I just slip away now?'_ she was asking no one and didn't say anything allowed. She heard Kakashi again she didn't reply, when he knocked a third time and there was no reply she heard the door open and saw the steam rushing out of it.

"A gee so much steam." She heard Kakashi say he walked forward into the bathroom and found her where she was sitting in the shower still clothed. He moved out of her view and she heard the window open, he came back to look at her again.

"What are you doing down there? You haven't even taken you clothes off and why didn't you open the window?" he said as he walked into the shower cubical. He picked her up rested her agenised his body to support her weight.

"A-am s-sorry i'm fine n-now I c-can s-shower myself." She was still leaning on Kakashi as she said this.

"Hinata-chan you can't even stand!" he cuddled her, "Would you like me to help you?" he asked her keeping his voice low he new this would be embracing for her and she new it would be for him but she nodded after a few minuets as she couldn't even stand by herself.

Kakashi fumbled with her obi that held her kimono together, Kurenai hadn't changed her when she put her into bed, he moved slow careful not to knock her off balance. He felt the silk fall as the belt loosened. Hinata's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, here she was half unconscious with a jonin, who had a very attractive body, undressing her in the shower. She felt his gentle hands as he worked to take off her kimono peeling it from her skin. _'How could he ever hurt anyone?'_ she thought as she heard the slosh her kimono made as it hit the floor tiles of the shower. Kakashi cleared his thought,

"EEErrrrmmmm… is it ok if I take-" he was interrupted by Hinata's nod he felt her face get warmer through his mask. Hinata helped Kakashi take off her bindings he did the top wile her back was against his chest and she did the bottom.

She heard the bandaging go down with a slosh two. Kakashi carefully took the bandages from Hinata's chest off and pulled her from the direct spray of the shower. There bodies were so close she could feel the heat exchanging from his to hers. He squeezed some shower gel from the bottle and began massaging it around Hinata's wound carful not to get any into it. When he was done with that he moved down her back to the base of it. Hinata felt his warm hands stop there, they didn't move for a few second and then they carried on curving the checks of her bum. She felt the warmth of his hands travel over them and then carry on un-till they reached her feet, he did the same down the other leg, always very gentle and careful not to slid his hand to far between her legs. Once he'd finished there he then moved onto her stomach lathering soap over her torso, up her sides his hand brushed the side of her breast and froze. The warmth from Kakashi's hands where filling her with tingles, she felt like her skin was absorbing the fire from them.

"I think you may have to do this part." His voice was husky trying to keep his cool with the young body he was washing keeping his lower body from making contact with her bum. He squeezed some shower gel into her hands and then wrapped his arms around her torso to steady her. Hinata had only half the strength to wash her chest and her sex which meant it took longer than it normally would have done, but when she was done Kakashi was already rinsing off the soap from her body.

"I can wash you hair for you tomorrow if you like?" he said as he wrapped a towel around her and lifted her out of the shower cubical. He dint put her down un-till he had walked down the corridor and sat her on his bed. Hinata had seemed to find her voice again.

"Hai… t-thank you K-Kakashi-kun." She smiled weekly at him. He helped her dry, carful not to look where he shouldn't and then put her dressing gown on her. She let Kakashi bandage her wounds up. He tucked her into bed then left the room, she looked out of it when he left but Hinata refused to go to sleep.

She listened to his moving about in the bathroom and then she heard him get a shower himself. It wasn't a long one but it felt like half an hour to Hinata. She didn't want to go to sleep un-till Kakashi was in bed. _'How am I going to deal with this on my own?'_ she questioned herself. She heard the click of the bathroom door as Kakashi came out she opened her eyes to see him come into the room.

"Hey you should be asleep." He said as he climbed into bed. She shifted her body so that she was lying next to him. He turned onto his side and put his arm around her.

"You should sleep, or you'll be too tired to do anything tomorrow." he was stroking her hair trying to make her fall asleep except it had the opposite effect. Hinata listened to the low snoring of Kakashi. _'I'm going to miss this.'_ She told herself before she fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK? (apologies for the capitals)<br>****what did you think to the kunai? i didnt know if it was going to be any good but you can tell me that lol what was your fav part i loved it all lol o THANK YOU FOR YOU KIND REVIEWS THEY WHERE WELCOMED AND VERY NICE TO HEAR FROM!**

**on that noat PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW **

**THANK YOU **

**LOVE TO YOU ALL XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER !**


	8. Chapter four, 2

**ok guys am sorry about the very looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooong wate :/ lol i was stuck on this on :/ writers block lol anyhoo its here now :D i hope you enjoy :D**

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto or any of the characters in it (as much as i might want**

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hinata chapters<p>

**Chapter 4.2 (sensei)**

(Kakashi)

It was nine am and Hinata was still asleep in Kakashi's arms, he'd managed to get her to sleep after he'd had his shower but her dream last night had bothered him and he'd lay awake till four AM thinking about it. She had woken up terrified of him but she had clung to him all through the night, because of the lack off sleep Kakashi had missed his alarm at seven and wasn't up in time to have Hinata's breakfast made before she woke up and let Kurenai in at eight. Kurenai on the other hand, had a key and had let her-self in, hadn't found Kakashi where he usually would have been, which was in the kitchen making breakfast, so had gone to look for him. When she came into his room the sight she saw made her hart skip a beat. To her she saw her vulnerable Hinata in the arms of her late husband's perverted friend. She wasn't against the idea of Kakashi and Hinata being a couple, in-fact Kurenai had expressed her agreement of it to Kakashi on more than one occasion, you could say that Kurenai was pushing Kakashi to take a further step and be with Hinata that way but she had never thought that he would have made his move so early.

Kakashi was in a deep sleep and hadn't heard her walk in, however now he heard in his ear,

"You dirty little dog," (AN: she called him a dog because he can summon nin dogs and sometimes has the characteristics of one.) his body subconsciously froze, he was having a dream about Hinata, which had happened a lot since Kurenai had told him she knew of his feelings about Hinata. His dream was based on one of his Ichi ichi novels and in it dream he'd dreamt Kurenai had caught them at it. "So this is your little secret, and I though our little Hinata-chan was innocent, but boy you move fast, I didn't think this was going on." He felt a prod in his side and then realised that the prod actuality felt real. _'Wait if this was a dream then why did that feel real?'_ he asked himself in his sleep, he opened his eyes and saw Hinata was still sleeping in his arms, _'so it was a dream,'_ he looked at the clock which was behind her and read the time.

"Nine am…. That's not right, I would have heard the alarm." He tried to remember if he'd turned it off,

"O it's the right time all right." He heard Kurenai's voice behind him, he gasped and slowly turned his head, sure enough there Kurenai was kneeling next to the bed looking at him. "You're truly amazing." She said and Kakashi's eye widened as he realised what the situation looked like to Kurenai.

"This," he moved his hand in a backward and forward motion so he was pointing to Hinata and his-self, "is not what you think it is." He watched Kurenai's face change and he knew she was imagining Hinata and him all cuddly, her eye's looked like they had stars in them and she almost looked cartoon like.

"Of-course its not." She said sarcastically and waved her hand at him, "You should hurry up and get ready though, I know how much you are enjoying this moment together." She got up and walked to the door, "I'll make breakfast and you can get her ready, you don't wanna make her late." She smiled and disappeared from his sight. He felt Hinata wake and he didn't know what to do,

"Did I just hear Kurenai-chan's voice?" she was rubbing her eye to get the sleep out if it, _'she is so cute when she wakes and her morning voice is sexy too.'_ He had remembered his dream and immediately became aware of himself, _'O crap you got aroused by it you dummy, she's been cuddling up to you too.'_ He tried to compose him-self and calm down but Hinata's body was so close to him it became a game of tug-of-war inside him-self.

"W-we should really get ready, Kurenai-chan will be waiting for us." It was him who stutted this time as he was tried to control his emotions.

In the bath room, Hinata sat on the chair, he was sat behind her, with her hair hanging over the back, Kakashi was massaging shampoo into her hair.

"Are you ok now Hinata-chan?" he asked, she had her eyes close and was enjoying the feel of his fingers through her hair.

"Hai….. Am s-sorry if I worried y-you last night." she said with concern in her voice. Kakashi stopped massaging and was looking at her face, she was scrunching her forehead in concern. He rinsed the shampoo from one hand he smoothed out the crinkles on her four-head.

"If you keep worrying about me your four-head will stay like that." Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at him, his smile was showing thought his mask and he looked in to her eyes. He held her gaze for a few minuets and then smudged some bubbles onto her nose and began to rinse her hair, they both laughed and she wiped the soap from her nose and tried to wipe it on his face, he dogged it and rinsed it off her hand. After he'd rinsed the conditioner from her hair he wrapped a towel around it and sent her off to get dressed. He cleaned the bath room sweeping the lose water into the drain and then joined Kurenai in the Kitchen.

'_I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way.'_ He thought as he began to make some green tea. "Look this morning in the bedroom wasn't what you think it was." he finished scooping the tea leaves into the tea pot. Kurenai had finished making the onigiri, she'd made some that looked like cute little cats, they had the face, ears and the front feet on the front, she'd also put a tale and hind feet on the back. She'd made rabbet and dogs to. (AN: In Japan a lot of young people make their onigiri [= rice balls] with faces on them.) She went to the sink to wash the rice off her hands.

"Sure Kakashi-kun. Even if it was it wouldn't be my business." She smiled at him and tidied the counter she had been working on. Kakashi filled the tea pot up with water and then lit the stove.

"Since she had her nightmares she wanted me to sleep in bed with her. She was suppose to sleep in a raised bed when she came back from the hospital but I didn't have time to get one and since she was having nightmares every other night I didn't see the point in getting a new bed for her as I was sleeping in the same one." He watched the flames of the stove flicker. Kurenai had set the table for three and was now sitting in one of the chairs.

"Kakashi-kun if you think I am mad about this then you're wrong." She paused to see if he would reply or react in anyway, as he didn't she continued to explain. "Did you not take anything from are talk last time? You have been single for too long Kakashi-kun and even when you have tried to date no one makes you happier more than Hinata-chan does." She watched him for any changes. "Hinata-chan needs you, both of you together have changed each other and will continue to, accept it Kakashi-kun don't worry about what anybody else thinks, but I'm sure they would agree with me."

'_Is that really true? How can she be so calm about it? Although I didn't do anything to her so I haven't done anything wrong. Would it really be ok for me to be with Hinata?'_ He imagined Hinata with someone else like her crush Naruto and it pissed him off that she didn't think of him that way. He new how he felt about Hinata but the age difference between the two of them was making him worry. Kurenai saw the worry in his eye and changed the subject.

"So how is she?" she asked not knowing what was to come.

"She is terrified of me." He said with worry in his voice, "Or she was last night, she had another dream, she didn't tell me what it was about but when she woke up and looked at me she was terrified, her eyes where like they had seen 'me' hurt her." Kakashi didn't face Kurenai knowing that his eye showed the emotion he was feeling, "She cried when she looked at me, she never does that 'after' a dream, she's normally crying 'before' she wakes and her sobs where like id taken a knife stabbed it into her and was twisting it my-self." Kurenai had stood up and was about to comfort him when the tea pot whistled, Kakashi took it off the stove and then moved to look out of the window.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad Kakashi-kun. She'll tell you about it in her own time, just give her time." Kurenai was concerned she wanted to comfort Kakashi but new he would prefer his own space so went to help Hinata change.

After Kakashi said bye to Hinata and Kurrenai he jumped out of his window, dressed in his shinobi uniform and instead of heading to the centre of the village Kakashi went in the opposite direction. He came to one of the smaller squares in Konoha, there were five in total and each symbolised Konoha in very different ways. This particular square however, not one of Kakashi's favourites, represented Konoha in the times when war was pat of life. When shinobi were thought of nothing more than tools. The square had been here since the village had come together, the roads where old and bumpy, in the centre where the ground had at least been smoothed out was a statue of a shinobi warrior, his weapon of choice was a samurai, which was held in his right hand. Made of stone his cloths where much similar to that of the first Hokage, and although the guy was probably a warrior of the leaf, a long time ago, he had no face so there was no identity for the warrior in this square. The buildings around the outside were probably as old as the square it's self, each sold different things, there where butchers, fisheries, hard were shops, cloths shops and then of-corse the reason why Kakashi had come hear in the first place, because here was the best of Konoha's weapons shops.

Kakashi walked to the farther left corner of the square. By-passing the many old citizens of the village, who where resting on the benches to catch there breaths, and the few young children as they chased a flock of birds from the streets causing them to fly up out of their reach. The shop he was concerned with was the one that was tucked into the far corner of the square. The paint on the shop exterior was flaking because of weathering, the glass although looked a little tainted with dust looked surprisingly new. The window display had nearly every weapon a shinobi would desire, kunai, shuriken, senbon, knifes, nun-chucks, manriki-chains and samurai swords of many different shapes and sizes. This was one of Kakashi's favourite shop and the clan that owned this shop where the Masamune clan.

The clan had been a part of the hidden leaf from when it first begun although it wasn't a clan that had territory near the leaf, in-fact they never held any territory and still do not, they were nomads wondering the country settling no where working for others. The members of their clan though had only a few principals and only one was absolute. The clan was known for its no killing attitude, however they where not a clan that would be easily stepped over either, and they would deal in barter (AN: barter is the exchange of goods for goods of the value of which is being exchanged) which meant that they where never a very rich clan but they would always make deals and pay for deals with nothing more or less than equal value, which was one of the reasons why they where never left out in the rain. Making bargains that would help them gain something and would always be of consequence to the buyer and seller never to themselves.

Kakashi had known this clan since when he was a little boy and had grown up to appreciate the clan, in many ways they where like a second family to him. He entered the shop thought the wooden door, it had frosted glass panels on it and a brass wavy handle, the old bell at the top of the door rang when he open it. The room was not properly lit, the poor light however made the room more authentic, the shop was filled with the aroma of mettles and leather. He was greeted by his long time friend Kazuya, who had long shoulder length black hair and kept it tied back, his deep brown eyes looked almost black in the poor light and his baby face made him look younger than Kakashi. (AN: although who knows what he looks like)

"O look chichi its Kakashi otoko no ko" (AN: chichi = farther and otoko no ko = boy, but I was really going for Kakashi boy because Kazuya is a little older than Kakashi and always looked after him when he was younger and I didn't want him to add Kun or San ect you get what I mean it's a bit like how papa toad and mamma toad call Jiraiya.)

Kakashi's smile was visible through his mask as closed his eye and waved his hand side to side.

"Yo Kazuya-senpai, I haven't seen you in a wile, did you get the delivery I sent you?" Kakashi closed the door as he waited for his eye to adjust to the poor light.

"Hmmmmmmmm…." The black haired male was rubbing his chin and than he bumped his fist onto his flat hand, "Aaaa yes that peace, we did and we where all amazed, we didn't think we would see something so valuable in our life times." The man smiled, he walked over to Kakashi and swung his arm around him. "How did a rat like you get your hands on such an item in the first place?" (AN: he is not referring to Kakashi to be a bothersome rat but a lucky sod.) He pulled Kakashi into a head lock and then realised him.

"Oy Kazuya stop messing around and leave the ko alone." (AN: ko = child)

"Hey Ryuu-samma long time no see." Kakashi stood up straight and corrected his cloths. The man in front of him was the clans head, however he was very old, his skin was wrinkled and his hair was a silvery white, not as white as Kakashi's though, Ryuu too had the deep brown eyes which his son got from him, he was wearing a gray yukata and was hunched over because of old age. Kakashi new the story of this old man and it pained him to see one of the legendary weapons crafters and a fine shinobi lose to old age.

"Yes it has been a wile, but I'll forgive you for bringing that parcel to use the other day they are certainly a one in a million find legendary in-fact." The old man bowed to Kakashi and he retuned the gesture. "Would you care to stay a wile and have some tea wile we talk about that item?" Ryuu was about to walk back into the back room, _'I haven't seen him in a wile and it would be nice to catch up but I really can't be late.'_ Kakashi was pondering the idea but was shaken at an image in his mind.

"I am grateful for your offer however I must be getting off there is an important matter I need to attend to, maybe I can drop in next time and have that cup of tea?" he looked at the old man and waited for him to reply. The old man slimed,

"Of-course ko you are welcome anytime however there is the small matter of payment for that item." The old man scratched his head, and Kakashi new he would have to repay him somehow but the only problem was he didn't want it to cost him too much time.

"Ya about that…." Kakashi was interrupted by Kazuya.

"Hinata-chan can cook right?" Kakashi looked at him trying to remember the time he had told them about Hinata's ability to cock, "Relax, as payment for your item have her make use some rammen." On the inside Kakashi's jaw dropped, _'Hinata-chans r-r-r-ramen… n-no no that dish I wont allow it they'll make her make it more than once and use this to their advantage.'_ He thought as the old man butted in.

"Make that rammen and sake over here we will have a party, we haven't seen you two in a wile so it would be a good chance to catch up and I will have Kazuya deliver the item to your house." Kakashi didn't say anything, _'I knew it would come to this you dummy. I'm sorry Hinata.'_ He made no attempted to answer him so Ryuu made it a deal then all three shook hands and arranged a date to deliver Kakashi's item and a date for the dinner.

After he left the shop Kakashi walked toward the centre of the village. _'Now that's taken care of I need to hurry I don't want to make her mad epically today.'_ Kakashi shook the image of being tortured out of his mind, _'that wouldn't be good for me, she's the devil am sure,' _he was in no hurry to get to where he was going considering the place he had to go and the price he would have to pay for using the Masamune clan's service which was something he didn't want to happen.

"Hinata-chan's rammen of all things…. Gee." _'Of all the things to pick they would chose rammen, my sweet little Hinata-chans best dish.'_ (AN: read the last part again and imagine Kakashi holding his face stairs in this eye and wiggling his body from side to side and harts coming from the top of his head.)

"No! I can't let them have her rammen I'll make it instead they will never know" Kakashi said as if he was plotting an evil plan.

"His aura looks scary." Some young woman said to her friend.

"Ya its all black and purple, do you know that guy?" Kakashi straitened him-self up and calmed himself down, _'get a hold of your-self Kakashi, don't worry about it.'_ he told him-self and then he froze again. _'Crap how can I make rammen when she hasn't taught me how to make it?'_ he cursed himself and was trying to remember if he had seen Hinata cook the dish.

"Erm… Kakashi-sense?" a voice interrupted his train of thought, he looked up and right in front of him was Hinabi huygua, he scratched his head and forced a smile through his mask hoping she didn't think he was going insane.

"O hay Hinabi-samma. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"O I just went out for a walk and am returning home now, this is my home you know, are you ok Kakashi-sense?" she was looked at him with a worried expiration on her face. _'Grate! look you made her worry now hurry up and make an excuse to cover it up.'_ He told him-self and for the first time he took in his surroundings, they where at the Huyga clans property.

"Am sorry lady Hinabi I was a little distracted by a few things but there nothing to worry about." He made his smile more clearer thought his mask.

"Ok then Kakashi-sensei what brings you this way?" she asked him curiously.

"O I er… have some business with Neji-kun." He looked at her with his right eye.

"Well then why not come with me, you can come in and wait wile I get him for you and then you can tell me how Hinata-chan is doing." She began to walk towards the gates and the smile on Kakashi's faced disappeared but he had to stop her before she got too far.

"Hinabi-chan you know I can't go inside that house." His voice was serious but he wasn't trying to make a point. "I'll tell you anything about Hinata-chan anytime but I will not in that house." He forced the smile to return on his face so that she would be reassured.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei do not worry I know how you feel and I understand that you are protecting Hinata-chan." She bowed in front of him to apologise. "You can wait out here wile I go and get him. I will see to it that farther does not know you are requesting him." she turned and walked towards the gate's again, Kakashi watched her until she disappeared through them. _'she looks worn out, I hope that ass hole hasn't been pushing her too hard, Hinata wouldn't stand for that and in her condition at the moment she doesn't stand a chance.'_ He told him-self.

Settling for a long wait Kakashi lent his back on the fence, he took his book out from the weapons pouch at the side of his hip and let it fall open to a random page. He knew the page well, of-corse the books where read many times by Kakashi so he new all the books and its pages well, but this particular page was in his favourite chapter. The chapter wasn't the most erotic part in the book but it was one of Kakashi favourite fanaticise of Hinata and he would always imagine him and her as the characters in this chapter.

(In the story (Kakashi's imagination))

"_So we meet again" otaro said to the little female in front of him._

"_E-e-erm…" she stuttered nervously 'shit have I been caught?' she had created a gen-jutsu in-order to hide her identity, and was sure this one hadn't been used in over a year._

"_O what you forgot about me already?" he asked disappointed, "As if I could forget that chakra signature." He smiled at her and took the set next to her at the bar, "didn't I tell you that it was unique?" she had become embarrassed in front of him and her face had turned red, "you really are innocent, even your ears have gone red." She looked away trying to calm herself down. 'What is wrong with me I don't usually get this embarrassed on under cover missions' she tried to compose herself and felt the blush fade from her face, 'get a hold of your-self this is suppose to be an undercover mission, don't blow your cover.'_

_She looked at the man who had joined her again._

_She couldn't quite make out his figure from the cloths he was wearing, and his forehead protector gave away his village, although so did his cloths. 'So he's from the leaf huh?' she made a mental note, last time they met she hadn't known where he was from. He scratched his messy white hair._

"_What are you drinking?" he didn't bother to wait for her to reply as he had now ordered two big sake bottles. "Sake fine with you?" he asked and then nodded his head. He looked around the bar for any available seats however there wasn't any free, she noticed his disappointment and then decided to play a trump card._

"_I don't feel comfortable here, why don't we rent one of the back rooms where it will be quieter?" she had to stop her-self from going red, 'may as well learn something off this guy and this way I won't blow my cover.' She hopped off the stool her kimono hugged her body perfectly it had drawn otaros eyes to her body, 'she's seducing me now and she doesn't even know it.' he watched her as she got to the corner of the bar and stretched over to take a set of keys from the hock for the back rooms. 'She's sleigh too, so she's a sleigh type this could be troublesome, never mind I'll have her writhing on-top of me in just a few moments, she'll have experienced nothing like it.' he promised him-self that this was going to be worth it._

_he kept his eyes on her as he watched her move to the back of the room heading for the exit, she'd slotted something behind a picture on the wall and looked in his direction with a smile on her face, she disappeared out of sight and he was left on his own with his lust on the verge of bursting. Deciding to make her weight he stayed at the bar for all of five minutes, 'man am whipped if she has this much effect on me.' he thought as he slid a peace of card out from behind the photo, it simply said '011', slipping it into his pocket he headed to the back rooms, once he stood outside room 011 he hesitated with his hands above the handle, the image of her curvy small body in his hands on-top of him made him push the handle down. He was expecting a luxurious double bed with her lay on-top ready for him, however their was only a kotesue and there she was sitting drinking sake._

"_Kakashi-sensei?" (AN: some one called him in reality)_

_(end of story(Kakashi's imagination))_

"Kakashi-sensei? Hinabi-oni said you wanted to talk to me?" Neji had interrupted his story and he was a little miffed, _'it was just getting interesting.'_ He looked at Neji, shut his book and shoved it back into his weapons pouch.

"A yes she wishes to see you." He said as he pushed himself from the fence, "We need to be going now or we really will be late."

"Couldn't she have sent an anbu like she always does, it looks suspicious that you came to pick me up … wont be happy if he finds out." Neji's words sounded like they where full of worry but he didn't look it.

"Under normal circumstances she would have but at the moment I am here, but we must be going, you'd better keep up if you are not to be late, you know what she's like with people who are late." And then he jumped up-onto the nearest roof and started running.

(Hinata)

"Bye" she waved to Kakashi from the window, _'Kakashi why don't you ever use the door? Do you not think it's strange that I'm saying bye to you from the window?'_ Hinata pondered the idea of Kakashi using the door to come into the house, _'although for anyone who knows Kakashi this is normal for him.'_ she closed the widow and then turned to face the room. She was in his room, however you could say that it was their room now that they had been sleeping together in the same bed for a number of months. Once again he'd forgotten to make the bed and had left his cloths lying on the floor.

"Kakashi-kun will you ever learn?" she asked her-self allowed, she occupied her-self with picking up his cloths, putting the clean cloths on the back of the seat and the dirty ones in his laundry basket. Then she moved onto making the bed, it was a double bed so she was moving back and forth from one side to the other to make it properly. _'His room hasn't been so clean in his life.' _she thought as she left the room and met Kurenai in the living room.

"There you are Hinata-chan how are you feeling?" Kurenai asked when she joined her at the kotatsu. _'Did Kakashi say something wearied to her again?'_ she questioned.

"I'm fine, but where is Akiyo-kun today?" Hinata had finally realised he wasn't with her and seemed to be trying to remember if she had ever seen Kureani away from Akiyo since he was born. _'It's like the old days.'_ She thought as she remembered the times when Kurenai was her sensei.

"O didn't I tell you?" Hinata saw her former sensei was trying to remember, she shrugged her shoulders and continued. "Shikamaru-kun has him today Ino-chan and Choji-kun are watching him too I figured if Shikamaru-kun couldn't deal with him then at least Ino-chan can help him." Hinata watched her a few moments and she could see that Kureani was thinking about Asuma and Akiyo with his former team.

She felt a strong connection between Shikamaru and his team, not that any of the other rocky nine weren't close but this was a connection that was formed, when Shikamaru and Hinata had found out Asuma and Kurenai where engaged, knowing that Akiyo was with Shikamaru was like knowing Akiyo was with his farther, she felt comfortable and was happy her sensei had given him to Shikamaru. Hinata smiled and lowered her head to look into her tea cup, the leaves where bobbing in the hot green liquid.

"Are you worried about something Hinata-chan?" Kurenai said suddenly, Hinata hadn't realised that she was wearing her worry on her face. _'O not I can't let her see me like this.'_ She thought, taking a breath in and letting it out again she replied.

"N-No everything i-is fine…. Am j-just n-nervous K-Kakashi-kun never t-told me where I-I was going today." She was trying to hide any falseness in her woods.

She watched Kurenai as she registered what she had said. Hinata took a sip of her tea trying to make her words stronger.

"O well, lady Tusnade-samma wants to see you." Hinata nearly choked on her tea.

"Why would she want to see me? I am not due an appointment and I'm well off being able to do any assignments." She didn't stutter, with a confused look she had forgotten about her worry.

"Maybe she wants to assess you?" Kurenai questioned but carried on, "Maybe she just wants to make sure your ok? she is the Hokage she will be busy and Sakura-chan is still her apprentice after all she can't do everything!" She put emphases on the last part as she could see Hinata was about to question her about it. Hinata thought about that for a moment and then shook her head. She went back to looking at her tea leaves.

"You'd make a great mother Hinata-chan." She wasn't leistering properly and just nodded as she heard it a lot from Kurenai, but she did note that she had been saying that a lot, Hinata felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"E-Errrmmmm…." She didn't know what to say she'd never felt uncomfortable in Kureani's company until now and she didn't want to look up at her.

"We should be going now we don't want to be late for Tusnade-samma." Kurenai got up and took her cup and tea pot to the kitchen. _'Why did I feel like she meant something different by that?'_

"'_You'd make a grate mother Hinata-chan.'_ That's what she said. So why am I feeling this way?" she said allowed to herself, she tried to forget about it, stood up and took her cup to the kitchen. She then put her shoes on at the door, she was dressed in a white vest with fish netting under it covering her arms and chest, her trousers where black and she wore her head guard as a belt, where Kurenai was waiting for her.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She said as she got up and took the keys from Kurenai's hand. She locked the door and they headed out to the Hokage tower.

They walked down the hall too the Hokage's office, Kurenai knocked on the door. Shizune opened it, she always looked worn out, Hinata wondered if it was really heard work looking after the Hokage, but this time Shizune looked different, she looked normal and for the first time Hinata thought that she looked younger. _'Wow she looks the same age as Kurenai, I thought she was older than her.'_ Her thought was cut off when they where invited in.

"Lady Tusnade-samma, Hinata-chan and Kurenai-chan have come." She said and bowed to her, the Hokage was sitting in her chair was petting her pig, there where a number of scrolls on her desk which where stacked in a holder.

"Hello Hinata-cha Kurenai-chan." Tusnade smiled, Tonton looked up and towards Hinata, the little pig let out a squeak and tried to jump off Tusnade's lap, however she caught him just as he was about to make a leap of faith.

Hinata smiled as the pig was wriggling in her hands, Kureani bowed and greeted her.

"Gee Tonton, I'd be hurt if it wasn't Hinata-chan you wanted to go to, sometimes I really don't know where your loyalty lies." She let the pig down, Tonton squeaked happily and trotted around the desk to Hinata, who picked him up and held him to her chest.

"So Hinata-chan how are you?" the Hokage was now looking at Hinata who had now taken a seat in-front of her desk, the small hog had settled into her lap.

"Hai Hokage-samma, I feel fine nothing feels bad." She remembered that she had blacked out yesterday and was concerned about Tusnade. "Although I don't remember much from yesterday." This was the first time she had spoken about it and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kurenai was fidgeting with one of the tassels on her sash.

"Well I wouldn't be so worried Hinata-chan." The Hokage stood up and walked around the corner of her desk to where Hinata was sat, "I am most concerned with your health. Would you let me do a chakra assessment Hinata-chan?" she held up her hand, Hinata nodded, closed her eyes and clasped hold of her hand. She felt Tusnade's chakra enter her body spreading through her muscles, she didn't slow her chakra down this time and she just waited for Tusnade to finish.

"Your chakra flow has returned…." She paused and was still holding onto her hand. "Although it is a little slower than yesterday not by much though, how do you feel?" Hinata opened her eyes when the Hokage let go of her hand. She shrugged.

"I-I feel fine, B-But I am feeling a little week." She didn't think that was a concern.

"That shouldn't be a problem as long as you get enough rest, keep an eye on you chakra flow thought." Tusnade smiled at her. "I couldn't heal your wound so there would be no scar, so your body will have to heal its self from this stage, but that will mean you will have a scar on your chest for the rest of your life." Tusnade's voice was comforting and reassuring and Hinata knew she had done everything she could. She shook her head to let Tusnade know she was ok, "could I have a look at your wounds to be sure there ok?" Hinata shook her head, she picked Tonton up who protested a little, with little squeaks and grunts, and popped him on the floor, he immediately ran to Shizune who scooped him up and held him in her arms.

After Tusnade had finished, she when back to her chair behind her desk. There was a gentle knock at the door, Hianta had just finished putting on her top and had returned to her seat when Shizune opened the door.

"Hey Shizune-chan." Hinata new that voice and then Shizune introduced Ten Ten, Lee and Gai to them. Hinata was confused, she new that the Hokage had unexpected visits to her office but the way the three of them greeted her, made her think something was up. She looked at Tusnade who was smiling happily to the new guests of the room.

"You are on time, I would expect nothing less from Gai's students." Hinata could almost see her comparing their time management to a certain shinobi that was nothing less than a failure when it came to time keeping. The Hokage cut off Hinata's thought as she began to talk again.

"Hianta-chan…" She looked at the Hokage who was leaning forward over the table.

"Hai." She straightened up ready for what the Hokage had to tell her. _'It can't be a mission, can it?'_ she asked her-self.

"I have something important for you to do." Hinata was becoming worried, _'it feels like she is putting all this responsibility on me all of a sudden.'_ She felt her face turn red and her body turn hot, she didn't dare to look at Kureani. "You have been assigned to take up an s ranked mission." Hinata felt the colour drain from her face, _'I new it… I am not ready how could she assign me to something like this. It's too soon.'_ She thought as she felt a cold shiver slide down her back.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Kurenai was looking at her. The exasperation she wore was reassuring and she nodded her head at her. It made her calm down a little but Hianta still needed to know the reason why the Hokage would do this. She straightened up in her chair.

"I-I d-don't know whether I-I can d-do this Hokage-s-samma." She looked at Tusnade who was still leaning forward in her chair, her nerves where clearly showing in her body language.

Tusnade didn't move, she was watching her and Hinata felt like she was being jugged.

"This is an assignment that only you can carry out Hinata-chan." She paused and then lent back into her chair, "If I didn't think you could do this Hinata-chan I wouldn't have assigned you to this."

"But I am-" she was cut off by Tusnade.

"Your mission is to become a Jonin." Hinata froze, _'how am I meant to become a Jonin when I can barely walk properly.'_ She didn't know what to say and she just looked at the Hokage confused. "You will train in nin-jutsu, tai-jutsu and gen-jutsu as well as perfecting your byakugan and specialising in ninja weapons." _'How is this going to be even possible? Even before the accident I was barely at the top in my squad in only tai-jutsu.'_ Her thought was cut short by Tusnade's next words."You are to become a Jonin in four years and you will train with skilled shinobi…" Tusnade paused, got out of her chair and walked over to Lee and Ten Ten. Hinata had twist sideways to look at her.

"Teaching you tai-jutsu, Rock Lee." Lee was dressed in his usual were green jumpsuit, green shinobi vest, head protector around his waist, orange leggings with black shinobi shoos, his hands where rapped and he had his usual bowl cut hair stile. He bowed to Hinata which made her fell like she was being treating like the Hyuga air again. She was reminded of how hard is was getting the rocky nine to stop calling her lady after her farther had abandoned her, she had no time to ponder this thought as Lee had pulled her attention away.

"I will help you train and be the best." He said with a huge grin on his face. Tusnade smiled.

"Gai-kun will help Lee train you, he will always be in the background if you need him." she said and Gai who Lee had copied his style off was dressed exactly like him minus the bandages.

"If you have any troubles do not hesitate to ask for help." He said with a bow. Hinata could feel her cheeks flush red and Tusnade moved on.

"Teaching you in the art of weaponry Ten ten." Ten ten was also in her usual shinobi outfit long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She bowed and then said.

"I am so happy to be working with you Hinata-chan." She smiled and then looked at Tusnade who was looking in Hinata's direction.

"Teaching gen-jutsu, well there is only one person for you Hinata-chan." Hinata saw her eyes move and she new she was no longer looking at her but behind her.

She felt a warm feeling as she turned around and looked at Kurenai who was smiling at her.

"Yuhi Kurenai." She heard Tusnade say behind her. Hinata didn't know what to say and all she managed to say to her was.

"Y-You have A-Akiyo-kun." Kurenai laughed and then hugged her because she could see Hinata was shocked.

"You'll always be my student Hinata-chan and now I can help you again, I am looking forward to training you, but do not think that it will be easy by any means." They both let go of each other and then looked at the Hokage who was now sitting back in her chair.

"W-Wait what a-about nin-jutsu and my b-byakugan training?" Hinata was confused, _'Am I meant to develop those by my-self?'_ she asked her-self knowing that it was impossible. Tusnade who had looked pleased in her seat was now looking quite uncomfortable. She didn't have to say anything because just then there was a knocking at the window behind her which made her close her eyes, she in-haled and said something Hinata couldn't hear. She swivelled in her chair and outside the window was Neji and Kakashi.

"You're late." Tusnade said as she opened her window. Kakashi hopped onto the ledge and jumped in he signalled Neji to do the same, he looked uncomfortable coming in through the window but because Kakashi had brought him he had to. "At lest come through the door at times like these." She said as she sat back down in her chair.

"N-Neji-kun w-what a-are y-you d-dong h-here." Hinata was so happy he was there, she hadn't seen him since they had lunch at the barbeque, she stood up and hugged him as he walked to her. Their hug lasted a few seconds longer than normal and when they broke free Hinata looked like she was going to cry. Sudden shock appeared on her face, "farther." Neji new what she meant and so did all the other's in the room.

"I requested him on Hokage orders." Tusnade said from her set. Hinata smiled, _'I hope this isn't too dangerous for you?'_ she knew how much trouble he would be in if her farther found out.

"I've missed you." She said trying to hide the worry on her face. She didn't think he noticed as he hugged her ruffled her hair and replied with a ditto.

Hinata straightened her hair out and then turned to Tusnade, who carried on with her previous introductions. Neji was to be her byakugan sensei and Kakashi, he was her nin-jutsu sensei. She was happy with her new sensei's but then she new that even though they where teaching her how to improve her skills they had things of their own to do. Neji was the hardest one to figure out what was going to happen? They had nearly been caught by her farther once when they where training.

"What about them." she didn't stutter as she was being serious and was full of concern, she was hoping Tusnade had a grate plan because if she didn't Hinata didn't know what she was going to do.

"Leave the minor details to me all you need to know is when, where and who you will be training with each day, that will be sorted out tomorrow and you will have your time table then." Tusnade was still sat in her seat and didn't show signs of moving.

There was a sort silence which was interrupted by Tonton squeaking, Shizune put him on the floor and he ran over to Hinata, his hooves making a racket on the wooden floor, she scooped him up and held him out in-front of her. He looked at her with the cutesiest eye's she had ever seen and immediately thought of Kakashi and Pakun, she burst into fits of laughter and everybody looked confused. (AN: like cartoon figures with white ovals for eyes, lines for mouths and little droplets on there head.)

"Tonton you know just when to cheer me up." She said and hugged him, there was little harts coming out of his head as he let out happy little squeaks.

Back at the apartment, Kakashi and Hinata were alone for the first time since that morning. Hinata new last night was going to be a hot topic for Kakashi, but she also knew that he wouldn't ask her about it if she was uncomfortable and she was hoping he didn't. _'He needs to hear something right?'_ she asked her-self, _'may-be I should just tell him about the dream?'_ she considered this and then shook her head, _'No that would only worry him more than my usual dreams.'_ She didn't know what to tell him and she was running out of time, she new that any minute now he would be finished in the kitchen and bringing in their food. _'Should I tell him it was only the same dream as the last one?'_ she remembered them all as if they had actually happened, _'would he believe me?'_ she was a bad liar and she new it. It was too late anyway because now Kakashi was setting a plate down in-front of her. On it was about half a dozen shrimp dumplings and a small bowl of dipping sauce, he placed a rectangular plate with sliced vegetables on it. That was then followed by placing in-front of him-self a rectangular plate of the onigiri that Hinata had left this morning. She looked at him and they both made eye contact, she was about to say something but he cut her off.

"I ate mine yesterday, its ok I can have these." He pointed to the onigiri, "and have some vegetables too." He picked up a rice ball and began to munch.

Hinata was still looking at him as he finished his first rice ball, she never saw his face even though she new he'd pulled down his mask. He looked back at her and then made his smile visible though his fake mask.  
>"You know if you keep staring like that I'm going to think I have taken something of yours." He when to pick up another, Hinata beet him it and then slid the plate of dumplings in-between them both and picked one up, dipped it in the sauce and popped it in her mouth. She stopped chewing and her cheeks flustered, <em>'this isn't half bad, I think all my tutoring is paying off.'<em> As she continued chewing a burst of flavours flooded into her mouth and this time it was Hinata's turn to control her emotions.

"I told you already Hianta-chan I ate mine yesterday, I'm ok with these." he tried to push the plate back towards her but stopped because of her firm tone.

"I didn't ask to eat steamed shrimp dumplings on my own." She didn't stutter and carried on eating taking a bite out of her rice ball and popping a carrot in her mouth. The rosiness on her cheeks had just about disappeared. Kakashi was frozen in place and Hinata watched him from the corner of her eye. She finished her first rice ball picked up another and popped another dumpling in her mouth.

"Food's good, you should get it wile its hot or are you ok going hungry?" she was still watching from to corner of her eye and she saw him switch back to reality and scarf down a rice ball.

They both finished their meal and felt stuffed, Kakashi made sure Hinata had more dumplings than him but he ate a few which Hinata accepted. After they had finished neither got up to move the dishes from the table, Kakashi piled them and pushed them aside. They had the TV on but they weren't really watching it. Hinata was waiting for Kakashi to ask about her dream, she was staring at the TV only seeing flashes of colour, before she new it she felt sleepy. _'This feels nice.' _She liked the warm feeling in her stomach and it was making her whole body relax. Hinata closed her eyes and felt her body get lighter, she felt the small bump as she landed on Kakashi's shoulder, she felt him take hold of her shoulders and shift his weight, she then felt her body being picked up and placed in his lap. She opened her eyes wondering what he was doing.

"You'll get cold." She saw the smile, "This way you can stay warm… am guessing you don't want to go to bed yet?" she shook her head, she didn't so she closed her eyes and floated in the bliss of comfort. She felt his arms rap around her, _'this is ok right?'_ she didn't see anything wrong with it after-all if people thought this was weird how about them shearing a bed? _'No this feels ok… it feels right… warm…" _she lent into his chest, she could feel his muscles that weren't firm, his relaxed body was soft, she used his chest as a pillow and listened to his breathing.

His breathing was making her more lethargic, she was matching her own breathing with his, she could feel her-self drift off.

"Are you ok now Hinata-chan?" he asked, she herd it as a rumble in his chest. She shook her head. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it…" she didn't really know what he was saying but his voice was rumbling through his chest and it comforted her in a wired way. She inhaled a breath through her nose and smelt the earthy smell Kakashi always wore, _'his natural smell is amazing.'_ She thought as she rapped her arms around his waist, she felt him jolt a little but not too much then the rumbling came back. "I have a bad feeling about your dream last night Hinata-chan… what made you so upset?... will you tell me?" she felt his chin on her head. _'My dream?'_ she was feeling very drowsy and his body heat was calming her.

"It was about you Kakashi-kun." She managed a whisper, she heard a flutter of his heart beat, _'o it was the same dream as last time Kakashi-kun I was just a little more scared then usual.'_ She felt her body give up control of her muscles and sleep take her into the true bliss and her arms, that where raped around Kakashi, loosened and fell limp. Kakashi looked at her and saw her sleeping face, a small tear was trickling down her cheek. He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair.

"Sleep well Hinata-chan." It was a whisper into her hair but she heard it faintly.

* * *

><p><strong>soooooo? what do you think? i had fun even though it took me a wile : hope you enjoyed anyway let me know what you think ?  
>thanks for waiting guys :D thanks soooooo much !<br>and thank you for your lovely reviews XD**

**o and there is a new facebook page for this story just type in facebook if you have it Kakashi Hinata chapters there will be updates on there tooo and you can coment there if you like thank you very much :D**


End file.
